Charmed Trinity Tales from the Next Generation
by The Matriarch
Summary: Follow the tales of Wyatt, Chris & Melinda as they journey to become the Trinity.A dark future awaits.Their new destiny unfolds. Will they be able to see it coming & will they be able to stay together through the struggles? R&R please!
1. Ch 1 Halliwell Heritage pt 1

All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and backgrou

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**NOTE TO READER: This is a series about Piper & Leo's three children, Phoebe & Paige's children may make guest appearances but this series is solely about Wyatt, Chris & Melinda.**

**Please do read & review, the more reviews I receive the faster the next chapters may come. I like to know here I can improve & grow as a writer. Thanks for taking time to read this series. **

**Chapter 1: Halliwell Heritage part 1**

**(-v-)**

The door of the Halliwell manor swung open as a brunette girl entered, making her way to the stairs. Her long hair fell off of her shoulder as she lifted her head to the stairs.

"Mom, are you here?" She called out.

"In the kitchen," a voice replied.

The girl threw her shoulder book bag on the couch and made her way to the kitchen, her hair bouncing behind her. She was dressed in jeans & a blue tank with a black sweater.

"Hey Mom," The girl said walking over to her mother and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, Melinda, how was school?" her mother, Piper Halliwell asked.

"Great. We voted for student body president today." Melinda said sitting down on a chair by the island.

Melinda could easily have been a younger version of Piper. Both were blessed with long shiny brown hair & brown eyes. Great cheekbones were of course a Halliwell trait as Melinda Warren had told Piper many years ago.

Her mother turned around with a spoon full of spaghetti sauce and held it out to her.

"Taste this," She said.

Melinda leaned forward over the island to taste the sauce.

"Mmm! It's really good but it's missing something..." Melinda said, trying to figure out what could make the sauce even better.

"Like?" Piper asked with a smile placing her free hand on her hip.

"A little more garlic and chopped tomatoes might do the trick." Melinda suggested.

"The magical cooking stylings of Piper and Melinda Halliwell, ladies and gentlemen." Piper said.

That was another thing that connected the mother & daughter duo, their love for cooking. Piper had been a chef for many years & Melinda had learned to love being in the kitchen as well. A couple of years ago Piper opened her restaurant, appropriately named, Destino, which means Destiny is Italian. Piper had asked Melinda to be a waitress at the restaurant & she had happily accepted.

"We make a mean team," Melinda said, getting off of the stool and taking some tomatoes out of the fridge.

"So you think you might win SBP?" Piper asked, tucking a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"I hope so; I've been working real hard on this." Melinda said as she started to chop the tomatoes.

"Honey, don't you think you're taking on too much?" Piper asked adding garlic to the sauce.

"Why do say that?" Melinda asked with half a smile.

Piper almost said too much. _She's not to know yet_, Piper thought.

"I mean with school work and your job at the restaurant, do you have time to be president?" Piper covered.

"I'll have to cut back on some of my television shows," Melinda joked. "Other than that, I should be more than fine."

Piper gave a small smile, looking back down at her sauce.

"If you need time off just say so," Piper said.

"Mom, don't worry so much," Melinda said, adding the chopped tomatoes to the sauce.

She placed the chopping board on the island. Melinda placed another kiss on her mom's cheek.

"I can handle it," she said, hurrying out of the kitchen to do her homework.

Piper had a worried look on her face.

"I hope she's ready for this," Piper whispered to herself.

(-v-)

Melinda grabbed her book bag from the couch and was about to make her way up the stairs when she felt light headed. She grabbed hold of the banister of the staircase to steady herself.

"Whoa. What was that?" She whispered to herself.

She slowly started to make her way up the stairs again. On the other side of the room stood a picture of her and her brothers Wyatt and Chris, unnoticed by Melinda, it started to glow.

(-v-)

Melinda opened her bedroom door and threw her book bag on the chair. She went and lied down on her bed. Her head was still spinning. She closed her eyes and minutes later fell asleep. It was as if she was having a vision in her dream.

She saw her Aunt Phoebe at a very young age. She must have been about 23 years old. She was making her way up to the attic, turned the doorknob, but the door was locked. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, proving to herself one final time that it would remain eternally locked and as she was on her way down the stairs, the door mysteriously opened by itself. She walked into the attic and saw a trunk in the window corner surrounded by a blue light. She slowly walked over to the trunk and opened it. She pulled out a very large green leather-bound book that was full of dust. She blew the dust off of the cover and opened it to its first page that read: The Book Of Shadows. She turned to the next page and read a passage. Melinda saw the antique chandelier shake and a blue light emerged from it. The light shone on a picture of her mom, her aunt Phoebe and her deceased aunt Prue. The picture magically changed, bringing the sisters closer together.

There was a clap of thunder and Melinda woke up with a fright. She took a deep breath. She looked out of her window and realized that the sunny day had turned into a storm.

"Melinda, dinner!" Piper called.

"Coming!" Melinda replied.

She quickly got dressed in sweats, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and made her way downstairs.

(-v-)

As she arrived in the dining room she saw her dad and her brothers.

"Hi, Daddy," Melinda said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hi, munchkin," Leo said returning the hug.

Leo was wearing his Headmaster robes as he is headmaster at Magic School. His hair was slightly gray at the sides. It was slightly curly as Leo had allowed his hair to grow a bit, though not long enough to be in a ponytail. He was finally growing old, something he had always longed to do.

Wyatt walked over to Melinda and pinched her.

"Ouch!" Melinda yelled, punching Wyatt in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

Wyatt and Chris both laughed.

"We're just making sure that you're real." Chris said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Melinda asked, her forehead creasing with confusion.

"It means we haven't seen you in a while and we're wondering if you still exist." Wyatt explained.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Melinda said sarcastically while sitting down.

Piper came into the dining room balancing a salad in one hand and the pasta dish in the other. Melinda could see that Piper was struggling to balance everything. She stood up to help her mother but it was too late, Piper was going to drop the pasta.

"Mom, watch out!" Melinda yelled as the pasta slipped out of Piper's hand.

Melinda fought the urge to use her power to freeze the falling pasta plate.

"Pasta dish!" Wyatt called. The dish disappeared in orbs and reappeared in his hands. "Here you go, Mom." Wyatt said.

"Thanks," Piper said taking the dish from Wyatt and dishing up for everyone.

While they were eating, Melinda wondered if she should tell her parents about her weird dream. She knew that it would freak them out. She didn't use her magic much anymore since all it brought to her life is pain and loss. Of course, Piper and Leo were always trying to persuade Melinda to use her magic and convince her that she is a witch and there is nothing she can do to change that. Melinda was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. She brought her hand up to her head as Piper halted her eating.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Piper asked worried.

"I'm just feeling a little light headed." Melinda said bringing her hand up to her forehead.

"Are you coming down with something?" Piper asked placing her hand to Melinda's forehead.

Melinda felt if she was going to pass out at any moment. Her vision began to blur.

"Honey, you are burning up." Piper said as she stood up. "Maybe you should go lie down."

"Maybe you're right." Melinda whispered placing her hand on the table to steady herself as she stood up.

Her whole family looked at her worriedly.

"Sis, are you okay?" Chris asked.

Melinda's eyes started to flutter just as she fell to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Piper yelled hurrying and kneeling down next to her daughter.

Chris, Leo and Wyatt all stood up from the table, wanting to see if Melinda was okay, having frightened everyone.

"Mom, is she okay?" Chris asked.

"Melinda?" Piper said, placing Melinda's head on her lap.

Leo ran over to Piper's side.

"I'll orb her upstairs," Wyatt suggested. "Mom, maybe you should call a doctor."

"Okay, just get her to her room." Piper said.

Wyatt picked Melinda up and orbed to her room.

"Piper, do you think it's happening because of you know what?" Leo asked helping Piper up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, sweetie, don't worry about it." Piper said.

"Mom, I'm not stupid." Chris said as Wyatt descended the stairs. "Something has been going on for weeks, what is it?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know too." Wyatt said.

"We might as well tell them." Leo said putting his arm around Piper.

"Alright, let's go sit down and I'll explain." Piper said leading everyone to the sunroom.

Wyatt & Chris sat together on the wicker couch while Piper sat on the chair with Leo standing behind her, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"We're listening," Wyatt said sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Melinda isn't sick," Piper began.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Chris asked concerned & clasping his sweaty palms together.

"She's receiving the power of premonition and she's suppressing it. Her visions come to her in her dreams." Piper explained.

"Why is this happening now?" Chris asked.

"Because the Equinox is next Friday and that's when your powers develop to the next level and you will inherit the Book Of Shadows." Leo explained.

"You three will take over the battle against evil and the roles of protectors of the innocents." Piper said. "You will be known as The Trinity."

"Are you serious?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, we were slowly but surely trying to get your sister to believe in magic again, otherwise the Book will go to Phoebe's daughters if she decides to give up her heritage." Piper said.

"She can't do that can she?" Chris asked. "I mean if she decides to decline her destiny we suffer the consequences."

"Yes, if Melinda doesn't accept her heritage, you will lose out too." Leo added. "It's unfortunate."

"That's not fair!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Nothing ever is," Piper said.

(-v-)

Down in the underworld the demon Drakus was pacing in his dank lair. It was surrounded by single stalagmites with smoke rising out of them. Dark & damp was the usual state of the underworld caverns and Drakus' was no different.

"The Charmed Children can't inherit the Halliwell power; no demon will ever be safe again." He said angrily. "We're lucky that we've survived the threat of the Charmed Ones."

"What will we do, Drakus?" Lasic asked. "The Trinity includes the twice blessed child who is stronger than any other being in the world."

"Do you have to remind me?" Drakus said, clearly annoyed.

"My apologies, I'm just trying to caution you." Lasic said.

"We have to find a way to break their power of three, but how?" Drakus pondered. "What is their weakness?"

"There has been said that the youngest refuses to use her powers, she might be the weakness." Lasic said.

"That might be it." Drakus said. "If I can convince her that her powers are truly the curse she thinks they are, I can show her what magic has cost her family over the years. She might be willing to give them up to me."

"That's brilliant, you'll have Charmed power." Lasic said. "You'll be the most feared demon in the underworld. Perhaps you'll be a demon who's respected so much that they will grant you the Source's throne."

"One step at a time. I think it's time to pay a little visit to Halliwell Manor." Drakus said as his mouth curled into a demonic grin.

(-v-)

Piper, Leo and the boys were still sitting in the sunroom when Melinda came into the room.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" Piper asked walking over to Melinda and helping her to the couch.

"I feel a little better." Melinda said reassuring her parents.

"Mel, we need to talk to you." Wyatt said.

"Boys, not now." Piper said looking at her sons.

"Mom, we have to do this sooner or later and I think now is the time to get this over with." Chris said.

"I agree," Leo said.

"Leo!" Piper said disappointed.

"Honey, we can't prolong this." Leo said.

"Okay, can someone please tell the invisible woman what's going on?" Melinda said, waving her hands in the air, hoping for answers.

"Okay, sis, here's the deal." Wyatt said clasping his hands together. "Next Friday is the Wiccan Equinox."

"I'm leaving," Melinda said as she stood up. She regretted wanting to know what the family meeting was about.

"Mel, please listen to us." Chris said.

"If it's about magic, I don't want to hear it!" Melinda shouted.

"Sis, this affects all three of us, you really need to listen to us." Chris said taking his sister by the arm. "Please."

"Please," Wyatt pleaded with his sister.

Melinda looked at her brothers; she loved them and her parents more than anything in this world and knew they must have something important to tell her.

"Okay," Melinda said sitting back down.

"Next Friday is a special event for us, that's the night we'll inherit the Book Of Shadows." Chris said.

"And we'll also be becoming the prophesized Trinity." Wyatt said.

"Are you telling me we're becoming the new Charmed Ones?" Melinda asked.

"Not exactly," Leo replied.

"Since Phoebe, Paige and I are still alive, we'll remain the Charmed Ones. Even after death. But becoming the Trinity means that you three will become the next feared line of Halliwell witches. You'll be Charmed in your own way," Piper explained, taking Melinda's hand in hers.

Melinda looked at the hand her mother just embraced of that of her own. She then looked up into her mother's hazel eyes, recognizing how much she wanted Melinda to embrace her role.

"You will have your own form of the Power of Three, but it's a little different than the Charmed Ones Power Of Three." Piper explained further. "You are the Trinity after all, so three is just as much your number as it is for us Charmed Ones."

Melinda lowered her head; she didn't know what to say.

"If you refuse to take your place as one third of the Trinity, we'll be denied our power and the Book Of Shadows." Chris said.

"The Book will then go to Prue, Peyton and Parker." Wyatt said.

"We need you, Mel." Chris said.

Melinda looked at her brothers with tears in her eyes. She could tell they wanted to take on the Halliwell Heritage, but it was up to her in the end. If she refused to take on the heritage, she'll be taking her brothers down with her.

"Chris, Wyatt, you both know that I love you and I'd do anything for you, even give up my life for you." Melinda said as she cried. "I would have said yes to this in a heart beat two years ago, but since Lilly died things have changed."

Lilly was a fellow witch and soon after her best friend. When she was brutally murdered by demons, Melinda promised to never practice magic again. Chris and Wyatt moved closer to her and each took one of her hands.

"I know we're asking something major from you, but it's not fair to take this heritage away from us and you know that." Wyatt said.

"I'm being unfair?" Melinda asked. "What's unfair is that Lilly's life was ended prematurely by magic. Magic has done little right by me."

Chris wiped Melinda's tears away.

"Mel, before you jump and say no to this will you please go think about it?" Chris asked.

Melinda looked into Chris's eyes and knew he felt her pain. Chris was Melinda's understanding brother and wouldn't be so quick to jump at her throat as Wyatt would whenever he was passionate for something.

"Think of the good we can do, we can even avenge Lilly's death." Wyatt said.

"Together." Chris said.

"I'll...think about it," Melinda said, standing up.

Wyatt and Chris both stood up and gave her a group hug.

"We love you," Chris said.

"I love you guys too," Melinda said placing a kiss on each of her brothers' cheeks.

Melinda wiped her tears away as she made her way back upstairs, leaving her family to further discuss what just happened.

"I feel horrible for doing that to her," Chris said.

"I understand her pain, but magic isn't to blame for what happened to Lilly, evil is." Wyatt said.

"I think it's been a tough night for everyone, maybe we should just put this day to rest." Piper said.

"Good idea," Leo said.

"Night Mom and Dad," Chris said placing a kiss on Piper's cheek, Wyatt did the same and the brothers made their way to their rooms.

"I hope she makes the right decision," Piper said as she wrapped her arms around Leo's waist. "I wouldn't want them to lose out on the Book."

"You just don't want Phoebe's girls to get the Book," Leo said with a smile.

"They are just as irresponsible with magic like their mom was; think what they could accomplish with the Book." Piper said with a laugh.

"Conjure a boyfriend or two, a credit card with no limit." Leo joked.

"Exactly." Piper said in a serious tone.

"I'm joking," Leo said.

"I'm not," Piper said taking Leo's hand and leading him up the stairs to their room.

(-v-)

Melinda entered her room and walked over to her dresser. She smiled lovingly as she picked up a photo frame. It was a picture of her with a girl with blue-green eyes and long blonde hair. They looked so happy in this picture.

"Oh Lilly, I miss you so much. I wish you could tell me what to do." She said walking over to her bed with the picture still in her hands.

She lied down and kept looking at the picture in her grasp.

"I don't want to take this opportunity away from my brothers, but I feel like I'd be betraying myself to satisfy their desires." Melinda said.

She closed her eyes and held the picture to her chest.

(-v-)

Piper slowly and quietly opened Melinda's bedroom door to check up on her. She saw Melinda was clutching the picture in her arms, asleep. Piper took the picture, placed it on the side table, and covered Melinda with a blanket. She brushed Melinda's dark hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, sweetie." Piper said as she made her way out of the room.

Leo came out of the bathroom and saw Piper leaving Melinda's room.

"How is she?" Leo asked closing the door behind him.

"Sleeping," Piper replied.

"We can't pressure her, Piper, it's her choice to be Charmed." Leo said.

"Leo, she was born Charmed, it's her destiny, her legacy. I know she didn't ask for this but neither did my sisters and I." Piper said a little saddened.

All her life she had wished to be normal, live a normal life with a normal family, normal friends and everything that goes with it. In some ways, she felt hypocritical of her behavior by trying to shove her daughter into a life of magic where she's been comfortable with her normal life.

"I know I'm not the best person to be encouraging my daughter to take on witch duties especially since all I ever wanted was to be normal." Piper said with a crooked smile.

"You only want what's best for her." Leo said. "You think she'll only be half of who she really is if she refuses to be Charmed."

"Let's just hope she thinks long and hard about this." Piper said.

"Let's go to bed, I'm tired." Leo said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I second that one." Piper said as she and Leo made their way to their bedroom.

(-v-)

Melinda rolled around in her bed. She was having another dream again. She saw her mother, father and Aunt Phoebe coming down the stairs when they saw Aunt Paige.

(-v-)

_"The door was open, I shouldn't be here." Paige said turning around to leave. _

_"No, no, no, no, we were just coming to look for you." Phoebe said as she ran after Paige. _

_"You were?" Paige asked. _

_She closed the door and hooked arms with Paige and they walked back to Leo and Piper. _

_"Yeah, welcome. I'm Phoebe and this is…" Phoebe said. _

_"Piper," Paige finished Phoebe's sentence. "Been to your club, it's pretty great." _

_"Thank you and you are?" Piper asked. _

_"Paige. My name is Paige." Paige said. _

_"Another 'P', imagine that." Phoebe said, grinning._

_"Nice to meet you," Piper said extending her hand to Paige. _

_When Paige's palm touched Piper's, the chandelier started to shake and streams of blue light shone down on the sisters. Paige looked up at the chandelier, shocked. She pulled her hand away as the lights disappeared. _

_"Okay, what was that?" She asked confused. _

_"I think that means you're suppose to be here," Leo said. _

_Just then the front door burst open sending the sisters flying into the dining room._

(-v-)

Melinda suddenly awoke out of breath. She grabbed her head in pain.

"Go away!" She whispered as the started to cry. "I just want the images and pain to go away!"

"I might be able to help you," a voice in the dark corner of her room said.

"Who's there?" Melinda said getting out of her bed, scared.

"Someone who might be able to take your pain away," the voice said, finally coming out of the darkness. It was Drakus.

"How?" Melinda asked.

"Trust me, I can help you, Melinda." Drakus said extending his hand to Melinda.

"How do you know my name?" Melinda asked.

She couldn't completely see him, but she was to be careful.

"It's not important, just know that I can make all your problems and pain disappear." Drakus said.

"Come into the light," Melinda said as she switched on her lamp. Drakus moved forward.

"You're a demon!" Melinda yelled.

"No kidding," Drakus said.

"Mom, Dad, help!" Melinda screamed.

Drakus grabbed Melinda by the shoulders and put his hand over her mouth. Piper, Leo and the boys came storming into the room just to see Drakus shimmer away with Melinda.

"Melinda!" Piper called, falling into Leo's arms.

(-v-)

"You can trust me, Melinda, I want to help you." Drakus said placing Melinda in a chair.

"My mother always taught me not to negotiate with demons who keep me against my will, sorry," Melinda said, refusing to show the fear she was repressing.

"A cocky little witch, aren't you?" Drakus said.

"I'm not a witch." Melinda said.

"Yes, you are. You have powers, don't you?" Drakus asked.

"Yes, but I don't use them anymore." Melinda replied.

"And why not?" Drakus asked, interested.

Melinda lowered her head.

"Does it have something to do with your friend's death, what was her name?" Drakus said bringing his hand to his chin. "Oh yes, Lilly, right?" He asked.

Melinda looked up at him with fury in her eyes.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Lilly!" Melinda said as a chair blew up behind Drakus.

"Angry, are you?" Drakus asked.

"It's your kind that killed her!" Melinda yelled.

"No Melinda, magic is to blame. It's all it's ever brought to your family." Drakus said. "Loss, I mean."

Deep down Melinda knew he was right, her family had suffered many loses over the years.

"Let's face it; being a Halliwell invites pain and loss, doesn't it?" Drakus asked "No offense, but I wouldn't want to be a Halliwell for all the powers in the universe."

Melinda started to cry, she realized that being a Halliwell is a curse. She remembered the tales her mother and aunts told her. Her mother's strength alone was challenged with her relationship with her father and although that turned out great in the end, she encountered several losses just to get to where she was today.

"Taking your place as a Charmed witch will be the end of you, you'll be losing yourself." Drakus said brushing Melinda's hair off of her shoulders. "What if your brothers were to be killed at your hands? By refusing your destiny, you'll be keeping them safe."

Melinda sobbed even more, her tough exterior collapsing slowly at the idea of her brothers being killed because she accepted this new role on their behalf. It would devastate her if something were to happen to Wyatt or Chris.

"I think there is only one way to convince you that magic is a curse," Drakus said.

Melinda wiped away a falling tear and looked up at Drakus.

"Shall we?" Drakus asked extending his hand to the young witch.

Melinda willingly took his hand and they disappeared from the lair.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(-v-)

**Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you thought of the first chapter.**


	2. Ch 2 Haliwell Heritage pt 2

All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and backgrou

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**NOTE TO READER: This is a series about Piper and Leo's three children, Phoebe and Paige's children may make guest appearances but this series is solely about Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.**

**Please do read and review, the more reviews I receive the faster the next chapters may come. I like to know here I can improve and grow as a writer. Thanks for taking time to read this series. **

**Chapter 2: Halliwell Heritage part 2**

**(-v-)**

"She should have defended herself, if only she wasn't so stubborn!" Piper ranted, pacing in the attic, her long pink pastel coloured robe flowing behind her.

Piper and Leo were still dressed in their sleeping attire where as Wyatt and Chris were dressed in their sweats. They gathered in the attic after Melinda was taken and were furiously trying to find her. They had been trying to sense and scry for Melinda but nothing was working.

"Honey, I know you're upset with her, but she has her reasons for not using her powers." Leo said.

"Mom, we're going to find her." Wyatt said placing an arm around his worried mother.

"I'm just worried, what do the demons want with her?" Piper asked. "I mean...she doesn't even use her magic!"

Chris kept holding the crystal over the map and it was swaying from one side to the other.

"Anything?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, she might be in the underworld protected by some force of power the demon set up and that's why we can't find her." Chris said, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Chris, I think we should head to underworld and search for some clues. Maybe we can find out what they want with her." Wyatt suggested.

"Good idea," Chris said placing the crystal next to the map, relieved to give his arm some rest.

"Mom, I think you might want to call Phoebe and Paige." Chris said as he walked over to Wyatt.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"You might need the Power Of Three to find Melinda and make a vanquishing potion just in case." Chris said.

"Okay, you two go and see what you can find out and I'll call my sisters." Piper said.

Wyatt and Chris nodded at each other and disappeared in spheres of orbs. Piper grabbed the cordless phone off of the table and called Phoebe first.

(-v-)

Phoebe and Coop stirred as the telephone rang. Phoebe brushed hair out of her face and turned on the bedside lamp. She searched for the phone, her eyes still closed. She finally found it and answered.

"This better be life and death important." She said groggily into the phone.

"Phoebe?" Piper said.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Phoebe said as she sat up, fully awake now.

She knew her sister wouldn't be calling at this time of night if something weren't terribly wrong.

"Melinda's been kidnapped and we can't find her." Piper explained.

"Honey, don't worry we'll find her." Phoebe said. "I'm on my way."

"I'm calling Paige too, then she can orb over and get you and come here." Piper said.

"Okay, I'll be ready." Phoebe said as she hung up and went to her closet to get dressed.

(-v-)

Piper dialed Paige's number and explained everything to her as well. She said she'd get Phoebe and get to the manor as fast as possible. Piper had gone downstairs upon finishing the call to her sisters to dress herself for action and was now wearing a black tracksuit and was waiting for her sisters to arrive. Leo had gone to make tea to try and calm Piper's nerves. Piper loved all of her children but she always worried about Melinda the most. Chris and Wyatt were talented witches with a good amount of powers to protect themselves that they embraced. Melinda on the other hand was vulnerable and wouldn't use her magic to protect herself. Piper stood up as orbs showered into the attic. Phoebe and Paige appeared behind the orbs both also dressed in stylish tracksuits. These girls may be in their forties but they looked as if they could still be mid thirties. Phoebe's dark hair was tied back into a ponytail while Paige's long auburn tresses were draped over her shoulders.

"Thanks for coming," Piper said as she embraced her sisters.

Paige and Phoebe held tightly onto Piper.

"We're going to find her," Phoebe said reassuring Piper.

"I hope you're right," Piper said letting her sisters go.

"Do have any idea of why they would want her?" Paige asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Wyatt and Chris are down in the underworld trying to find out." Piper said just as Leo entered the attic with a tray with four steaming cups of tea.

He was now dressed in a black tracksuit with a dark blue t-shirt underneath.

"Hey Leo," Paige and Phoebe greeted in unison.

"Hey guys," Leo said placing the tray on the table. He handed each of them a cup.

"I'm going to head on over to Magic School and see if I can find anything that could possibly help us." Leo said.

"Okay, honey." Piper said giving Leo a goodbye kiss and sitting back down on the couch.

Leo briskly walked to the potion cabinet near the main attic window and removed two teleporting from it. One was safely stored in his jacket pocket while he dropped one to his feet and disappeared in a cloud of smoke that dissipated seconds following.

Paige took a sip of her steaming beverage and then went and sat down next to Piper.

"What do you want us to do?" Paige asked Piper while stroking her sister's long brown hair.

"Well until Wyatt and Chris come back to tell us who the demon is, we can't make a vanquishing potion." Piper said.

"You didn't get a good look at him?" Phoebe asked cradling her warm cup in her hands.

"Just when we opened the door, he shimmered away." Piper said.

"In other words, his face was too blurred?" Paige joked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Piper said with a small smile.

She admired Paige for always finding a way to lighten a serious situation. She always did it to calm Piper a bit. The oldest Halliwell looked from Phoebe to Paige.

"I'm sorry I had to drag you guys into witch duties again." Piper said.

"Piper, we don't mind." Phoebe said sitting down on the other side of Piper.

"And anyway...it's family." Paige said.

"Thanks guys," Piper said.

"I'll tweak the "To find a lost witch" spell, so that when we have the potion, the spell can take us directly to her." Phoebe said walking over to the Book of Shadows.

"That's a good idea," Paige said.

"It's hard to believe that in a week your kids will inherit the Book." Phoebe said grabbing a notepad.

Piper smiled. "Time went by so fast, we're retiring and the kids are taking over the fight against evil." Piper said.

"Do you think they're ready for it?" Paige asked.

"Were we ready?" Phoebe asked.

"I think we coped," Piper said.

"Luckily we had each other," Phoebe said.

"We'll always have each other," Paige said.

Piper wiped away a tear in the corner of her eye. She had this overwhelming love for her sisters at that moment, she knew no matter what; they'd always be there for each other. After all, they had been to hell and back for one another. Paige put her arm around Piper's shoulders and squeezed tight. Phoebe smiled as she placed her hands on the Book with the intent to try and form a spell that could be used against any demon and she was suddenly hit with a premonition. Piper and Paige glanced to Phoebe and knew she had just received a vision.

"What did you see?" Piper asked as she and Paige walked over to Phoebe.

Phoebe's posture didn't change. When she was younger, a premonition would occasionally cause her to stumble back and lay her hand against her forehead, but not now. She was well adjusted and just opened her eyes, staring directly into those of her sisters.

"I saw Melinda, she's in the underworld." Phoebe answered.

"Anything else?" Piper asked hopeful.

"She was walking with a demon," Phoebe replied.

"Did you see his face?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Let's see if he's in the Book." Phoebe said as she started to flip through the pages.

Piper and Paige joined her behind the podium and began to scan the Book.

(-v-)

Chris and Wyatt orbed in behind a boulder in a darkened underworld cavern. The cavern was only lit by the flames from the torches that hung from the wall. A group of demons were gathered together on the other side of the room.

"Do you see anything?" Chris asked peering out from behind the bolder.

"Just a couple of demons, we're too far to hear anything." Wyatt replied.

"Yeah, Drakus has the youngest in his lair." one of the lower-level demons said.

"You hear that?" Wyatt said, turning to his younger brother.

"Yeah, we need to blend in; that's the only way we'll have find out where she is." Chris said.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and instantly knew what the other was thinking.

They waved their hand over their faces and golden spheres danced around their faces as a gentle gold glow washed over their bodies and they glamoured into demons. Dressed in full demon attire, they stood up and walked over to the group of demons.

"What's the latest news on the demon grape vine?" Chris asked as he and Wyatt approached the group.

"Have you heard about the girl?" One demon asked.

"What girl?" Wyatt asked.

"Drakus has kidnapped the youngest child of the oldest Charmed One." Another demon replied.

"What does he want with her?" Wyatt asked.

"I take it you've heard of the initiation of the new Power Of Three, The Trinity?" One demon said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Chris asked a little irritated.

He was tired of playing twenty questions.

"Well if that event takes place, no demon will ever be safe again. Drakus formulated a plan to convince the youngest daughter that taking her place in the Trinity will only cause her family more pain and loss." Another demon continued.

"He wants to completely brain wash her into giving up her power to him so that he can take the place of the new Source." A third demon explained.

"Are you telling me that if he gets her Charmed powers, he'll be the ultimate Source of all evil?" Chris asked.

"You are right on the money there," the first demon confirmed.

Chris looked over to Wyatt, they knew they had enough information and that it was time to get out of there. Wyatt raised his hands and an orange wave emitted from them that obliterated the demons.

"Well they were helpful to our cause," Wyatt said with a smirk.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of here!" Chris said and he and Wyatt orbed out of the underworld.

"Where are you taking me?" Melinda asked, still walking alongside the demon.

"I'm going to show you what magic has cost your family. I'm taking you to the beginning." Drakus said.

Everything around Melinda disappeared and turned into trees and a big lake with a dock standing over the edge of where the water got deep.

"Where are we?" Melinda asked.

"Your mother's summer camp," Drakus said.

Melinda saw a young woman out on the dock. The woman had long auburn hair that rested over her shoulders. In her possession were two power cables as she stared out into the water.

"Gran?" Melinda whispered. "That's my gran!"

Drakus nodded his head. Melinda whipped her head around when she heard someone call her Gran's name.

"Patty!" The man yelled. "Patty, no!"

It was Sam, Paige's biological father. Patty flicked her hands and froze Sam mid-run. The Water demon rose out of the water and took Patty over. Patty dropped down to the ground gasping for air but it was no use. Her eyes slowly closed as all the life was sucked out of her body. Her head dropped on to her arm. The demon had drowned her from the inside.

"No!" Melinda yelled trying to run towards her grandmother.

Everything around Melinda changed; she was now standing on the dock looking at paramedics zipping the body bag closed. She witnessed the scene around her.

"Is that her little girl? Get her out of here!" One of the paramedics said.

"Mommy!" A little girl called.

She had shoulder length black hair and sad blue eyes. Melinda realized that was her Aunt Prue as a little girl. A man came up to Prue and knelt down next to her.

"Hi there, Prue." The man said.

Prue didn't react to the stranger next to her. Her eyes were fixed upon her mother's dead body in the bag.

"Your grams said you'd be out here, come on, let's go." The man said picking Prue up and carrying her off of the dock.

"Mommy!" Prue called again as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Magic tore your grams away from your mom and her sisters." Drakus said.

Melinda wiped away a falling tear.

With a flash Melinda was standing in a room.

"We're in the manor." Melinda said, looking from inside the room into the hallway.

She suddenly heard a scream from the attic stairs. Melinda screamed when she saw Penny "Grams" Halliwell rolling down the stairs to the floor. A twenty-something Piper ran over to Grams and placed her head on her lap.

"Grams?" Piper said in a soft voice.

"Prue! Phoebe! Somebody help!" Piper called.

Prue and Phoebe came rushing as they heard Piper call.

"Oh my God," Prue said. "I'm calling an ambulance."

Phoebe knelt down next to Piper and took Grams's hand in hers.

"Grams?" Phoebe whispered sadly.

"That doesn't count, Grams died of a heart attack." Melinda said.

"Oh no," Drakus said. "What caused her heart attack?"

Melinda shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted.

"So you didn't know that she was arguing with Patty about the Charmed Ones' powers," Drakus said triumphantly. "Once again, magic!"

"I didn't know that," Melinda said.

"Oh, my dear, this is only the beginning," Drakus said taking Melinda by the shoulder and disappearing.

Melinda and Drakus hid on the stairs as Andy came bursting into the manor with his gun in his hands. He shot the demon Rodriquez multiple times. The demon was not fazed by the bullets, he lifted his hand, created an energyball and finally released the neon coloured ball of energy towards Andy.

"Andy!" Phoebe yelled as the energyball his Andy squarely in the chest.

Andy screamed as he catapulted backwards and crashed into a glass cabinet in the sitting room. The glass shattered and Andy fell to the floor. Piper ran into the room and froze Rodriquez. She grabbed Phoebe's hand and ran over to Andy. Piper placed her fingers to his neck to feel for a pulse.

"Oh my God...he's dead." Piper said.

Phoebe placed her hand over Andy's eyes and closed them. With a flash, Melinda was in another scene of the same event. Piper and Phoebe were holding onto Prue. Prue walked over to Andy's lifeless body and started to cry. Melinda closed her eyes. This was hard to see her Aunt Prue mourn the love of her life.

(-v-)

Melinda opened her eyes and felt a cold wind against her skin. She and Drakus hid behind an old dumpster and watched the Charmed Ones in an alley.

"Dr. Williamson, it's over." Piper said.

"I don't think so," Dr. Williamson said as he used telekinesis to send a big blade towards the sisters.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled pannicked.

Piper flicked her hands and froze the blade right in front of them. Dr. Williamson sent another blade towards them. Prue held out her hand and tried to bounce the blade back to him but Williamson's telekinetic strength only increased, pushing it back towards them.

"Okay, he's really strong." Prue said.

"I don't know how long I can hold this," Piper said.

"Okay, Piper, you do not let that go." Phoebe yelled. "Do you hear me? You do not let that go!"

"Okay, yelling does not help!" Piper yelled back.

"Piper, when I say, just let go." Prue said.

"What?" Piper asked confused.

"We're done playing games, hit the deck!" Prue yelled.

The three sisters fell to the ground as the blades hit the wall behind them and rushed back onto Dr. Williamson. One of the blades hit him in the chest. Piper gasped. Dr. Williamson stumbled backwards before he pulled the blade out of his chest. He gave one final look at Piper before he collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Piper screamed as she ran over to him.

Prue and Phoebe looked over at the doctor and Piper, stunned.

"Come on, wake up!" Piper said taking Dr. Williamson by the collar and shaking him. When he didn't open his eyes, Piper started to sob.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

Melinda suddenly found herself in Wyatt's room, although it was her mom's room at that moment. She saw Piper coming into the room and closing her door behind her. She looked really sad. She sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. She put her hands to her face and started to cry. Leo orbed in with a look of empathy on his face. He sat down next to Piper and took her into his arms to try and comfort her.

"That was the doctor that tried to save your mother's life when she was sick with arroyo fever." Drakus said. "When he injected himself with Charmed blood, he became mad. Started to kill people."

Melinda's heart broke for her crying mother, she knew how hard it was on Piper when she lost an innocent.

Then Melinda was in the living room. She went and stood around the corner and saw her mom and Aunt Prue talking.

"Our entire future, our entire destiny can be wiped out just like that." Prue said balancing the Book in her one arm. She snapped her fingers just as they heard a gunshot.

Piper gasped.

"What was that?" Prue asked, looking over Piper's shoulder and towards the window.

Piper shook as she looked down at her stomach. She had been shot and blood was all over her shirt. She fell forward and Prue caught her as she dropped the Book to the floor.

"Piper?" Prue said into Piper's ear.

Prue looked at her hand and it was covered in blood.

"Oh!" Prue said as she slumped to the floor with Piper in her arms. Prue grabbed a cloth and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Hold on sweetie," Prue said. Prue looked up. "Leo!" She called.

Piper started to shake more and more.

"Shh," Prue said putting her head to Piper's. "Leo!" She screamed.

When Leo didn't come, Prue tried to lift Piper.

"We need to get you to a hospital." She said. "Come on."

(-v-)

Melinda looked around and saw she was in a surgery room. Her mother was lying on the table and Aunt Prue was next to her holding her hand.

"You hang in there. Don't you dare die on me!" Prue begged.

"P-Pr-Prue... I'm cold." Piper whispered while sobbing.

Prue started to cry, intensely.

"I-I c-can-can't feel my legs." Piper cried as Prue squeezed her hand, pressing it against her forehead. "Don't go."

Prue looked back up at her younger and dying sister. Piper's body was in total shock.

"I-I lo-ve you..." Piper said in a shaky voice before she went into full arrest.

The doctors did everything they could to revive Piper, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Griffith apologized.

"No!" Prue cried as she ran over to Piper and put her hand to Piper's head.

Melinda turned away and started to sob.

"Are you starting to get the picture now?" Drakus asked.

Melinda looked at him with teary eyes.

(-v-)

When she blinked, Melinda was in the foyer of the manor. She saw her mother, Aunt Prue and a chubby, bald man with a long white jacket. He was the same doctor in her previous vision.

"Phoebe!" Prue called.

No answer. Piper twitched her nose.

"Phoebe, are you there?" Prue called again.

The front door blew open from a forceful wind, knocking Piper and Prue to the floor. Shax appeared in front of Dr. Griffith.

"Dear God..." He said.

"No!" Prue screamed as she jumped up and pushed Dr. Griffith out of the way of an oncoming blue deadly blast.

The energy ball hit Prue and sent her crashing through the wall into the sunroom.

"Prue!" Piper yelled as she too stood up and confronted Shax.

He launched another blast and sent Piper flying against what was left of the wall. She landed right next to Prue whose head was bleeding badly. Piper bled from the nose and head.

"What are you?" Dr. Griffith asked.

"The end..." Shax mumbled throwing one last blast at the doctor and watched as he flew backwards, flipped sideways and crashed into the dining room window. The doctor stood hanging from the ledge.

"You see, your aunt sacrificed her life to save a man who anyway ratted them out to the press because of their magic." Drakus said.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Melinda said.

"But there's so much more." Drakus said. "And you need to understand that before you or your brothers come across the same fate."

Melinda lowered her head as they disappeared once more.

(-v-)

They were now in the church where Prue's funeral was taking place. Melinda looked over at her grieving aunt and mother.

"Mom took aunt Prue's death the worst." Melinda said.

(-v-)

Melinda took in the next scene, she didn't recognize this place. She peeked around the corner and saw her mom, Aunt Phoebe and Paige facing a man. It was Cole, Aunt Phoebe's first husband.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry!" Phoebe said, trapping her husband in a crystal cage and backed away from Cole over to her sisters.

The sisters recited the Source vanquishing spell.

"I'll always love you," Cole said.

Cole exploded and a wave of destruction emitted from his vanquish, shattering all the windows in the penthouse. Phoebe started to sob.

(-v-)

Melinda looked at her mother and Aunt Paige as they entered aunt Phoebe's old room. They lied down next to a very grieving Phoebe. They tried to comfort her.

"Because of the Source's power, Phoebe had to lose the love of her life." Drakus said.

(-v-)

Melinda suddenly found herself surrounded by clouds and light. She saw Piper and Leo in his gold Elder robe.

"As an Elder I have the power to take your pain away," Leo said.

"You can't make me forget you," Piper said as she cried.

"No." Leo said. "Help you find peace."

Piper sobbed and Leo gave her a hug. She too was struggling to hold back tears. He started to glow a golden light and it passed on from him to Piper.

"Your mom had to give up your dad for the greater good. She had to let him go and be an elder." Drakus said.

Melinda sobbed even more. Her mom and dad's tearful goodbye emotional that is was tearing her up inside.

(-v-)

Melinda appeared in her parent's bathroom and peeked around the corner. She saw her brother, Chris lying on the bed, dying. Leo was by his side and Aunt Paige stood at the bedroom door. She was crying too.

"No," Leo said as Chris started to slip away.

Chris's body disappeared, there was no indication that he was ever there. Leo laid his head on the bed and cried. He looked so heartbroken and angry.

"When your brother went back to protect Wyatt he risked his life to save him." Drakus said. "Gideon stabbed him, killed him, to get to Wyatt."

"I can't believe all this," Melinda said as she and Drakus shimmered away.

(-v-)

They were now in a cave in the underworld.

"I have to lose you, to save you." Piper said as she looked at Leo.

Leo's sad blue-green eyes stared into Piper's honey brown eyes.

"I love you," Piper said.

"I love you too," Leo said.

Piper began to sob as she gave Leo a long goodbye kiss. After the kiss, she placed her hands over his face. She was shaking. Piper looked on as Leo was frozen and taken away by the Angel of Destiny.

"Because of your mother and aunt's destiny, your father would have been killed and you wouldn't have been born. He was caught in the middle of all of this." Drakus said.

"I have had enough," Melinda sobbed. "Stop it!"

"But there's one last thing I have to show you," Drakus said as they shimmered away.

(-v-)

They were in downtown San Francisco, hiding behind a dumpster.

"Lilly," Melinda whispered as she saw her blonde haired friend walking down the dark alley. She was dressed in stylish jeans with a blue shirt and a cropped black sweater.

She turned around when she heard something.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is someone there?" Her eyes searched the darkened alley.

She shrugged it off as her imagination playing tricks on her and kept walking.

"Oh witch!" A demon called in a sing-song voice.

Lilly spun around to face the demon. He threw an energy ball at her, she lifted her hand, a blue glow emanating from it. She deflected the deadly energy blast back towards the attacker. He shimmered away and appeared behind her and threw another energy ball against her back. Lilly went flying into the air and slammed against the brick wall in the back of the alley.

Melinda sobbed uncontrollably. She was reliving the day her best friend was murdered.

The demon shimmered over to Lilly and stabbed her with an athame countless times. Lilly screamed while Melinda felt this unbelievable pain. She was feeling the pain Lilly was feeling. Melinda knew when Lilly gave her final breath. She wanted to run over to her friend and try to help her but she knew there was nothing she could do. The demon pulled the athame out of Lilly's lifeless body and shimmered away. Melinda stood up slowly and walked over to her friend's lifeless body. Her eyes were frozen open in fear. Melinda brought one hand up to her mouth and used the other one to close Lilly's eyes.

"Do you get it now?" Drakus asked.

"You're right about everything." Melinda said as she wiped away her tears. "Magic is a curse and I don't want that burden on my shoulders anymore."

Drakus smiled. "Then I have a proposition for you." Drakus said as he held his hand out to Melinda.

Melinda took his hand and they shimmered back to his lair.

(-v-)

Piper was getting frustrated. They had been looking in the Book for a half hour and hadn't found the demon yet.

"I'm sick of searching." Piper said as she pushed herself in between Phoebe and Paige.

She took their hands in hers.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Paige asked.

"Narrowing down our search." Piper said closing her eyes.

_"Hear these words, here our rhyme_

_To save my daughter in time_

_I call upon the Halliwell line_

_Help us with the demon we wish to find _"

The Book's pages started to flip.

"I hope this works," Paige said.

"Me too," Piper said.

The pages stopped almost at the back of the book.

"That's him!" Phoebe said happily.

The sisters were about to read the page when Chris and Wyatt orbed in, their entrance went unnoticed until Phoebe felt a presence and looked up.

"Demons!" Phoebe yelled.

"No, no, no, wait!" Chris yelled, waving his hands for them to cease attacking.

Piper waved her hands and blasted Wyatt and Chris to the other side of the attic. Wyatt crashed against an old cabinet and Chris slammed against the wall, sliding to the floor. At the same time, a familiar gold glow washed over the brothers and their appearances returned.

"Wyatt, Chris!" Piper said shocked.

"Sorry!" Chris said, standing up holding his chest, hurt from his mother's attack.

"We forgot to glamour back!" Wyatt explained, also standing and rubbing his back, feeling more pain there.

"I'm so sorry, we're all just on alert and you two almost gave me a heart attack!" Piper said bringing her hand up to her chest.

"We can see that. You almost blew us up!" Chris said, still recovering from the pain of his mother's attack.

"Well do you blame me? You looked like demons!" Piper said as she gave each of them a slap on the arm.

"Did you find anything?" Paige asked. "I hope so because those costumes were _quite_ convincing."

"Yeah, the demon's name is Drakus and he wants Melinda's powers so that the Trinity can't be initiated." Wyatt explained.

"And so that he can become the new Source." Chris continued.

"Naturally," Piper said annoyed. "Why does every demon in the underworld want to be the Source?"

Phoebe quickly scanned the page in the Book.

"We just found the demon before you orbed in, he's your normal upper-level demon." Phoebe read. "His mission in life is to come into great power and one day be initiated as the Source of all evil."

"So that's why he took Melinda, but why don't they want you to be Charmed?" Paige asked.

"The demons said something about if we took our place as the Trinity that no demon will ever be safe again." Chris explained.

"I knew you were going to be powerful, but I never knew you'd be that powerful." Paige said. "Good job, Piper!"

"Okay guys, enough chatting, I'd like to go get my daughter now please." Piper said.

"Okay, let's finish the potion, then we can go." Phoebe said walking over to the Book.

She read the ingredients out loud for Paige, who was making the potion. Within 5 minutes, they were done. Piper helped Paige bottle the potion, three vials for each of them. Piper handed a vial to Phoebe.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Shouldn't we come with?" Wyatt asked.

"I think we can handle it. Thanks, honey." Piper said.

Phoebe handed the spell to Piper. Piper held it up so that her sisters can recite it with her.

_Powers of the witches rise,_

_search across the skies,_

_Take us to whom we call near,_

_take us to the one we hold dear!_

The sisters disappeared in three columns of spiraling white lights that formed as one and vanished from the attic.

"I hope this works," Chris said.

"Me too," Wyatt said.

(-v-)

Melinda sat in the corner of the cave. She was rocking back and forth crying. She had seen so many memories, things she never even knew about. All the pain and suffering her family had to endure. Drakus had offered to take her powers away from her, but the last thing she wanted was for a demon to have her powers. The memory of Lilly's death was still fresh in her mind. The pain she had felt while the demon was killing her friend was something she never wanted to feel again.

"Have you made you decision?" Drakus asked as he approached her.

"I'm so confused." Melinda said.

"What's confusing, I have given you the chance of a lifetime on a silver platter." Drakus said. He was getting impatient with this little sobbing witch. "I have given you the chance to live a life without any pain."

Melinda looked up at him. "I know, but I don't want you to have my powers, think of all the innocents you could kill with my powers." Melinda said standing up.

"Are you telling me you're not going to give me your powers?" Drakus asked.

Melinda looked him straight in the eye. "No," Melinda said.

"You stupid little witch!" Drakus said hitting Melinda with an energy ball.

Melinda screamed as she flew backward. She landed against the wall and then fell to the ground, hard. Drakus walked over to her and turned her over on her back. An athame appeared in his hand.

"Now I'm going to kill you, just like I killed your little friend." Drakus said.

"You killed Lilly?" Melinda asked her forehead creasing with confusion. "Why?" She breathed.

Drakus laughed. "I wanted her powers and that was the only way of getting it." Drakus said. "And can I tell you a little secret?"

Drakus brought his lips to Melinda's ear. Melinda tried to get away from him but there was no escape. "I enjoyed every second of it." He whispered.

Melinda eyes widened with anger.

"Bastard!" Melinda screamed as she waved her hands and blasted him. Drakus flew backwards, but wasn't vanquished.

"Damn you!" Melinda said as she continually blasted him back to the wall.

"I'll get you, you little witch!" Drakus exclaimed, doing his best to charge past her attacks.

"Stay away from my kid!" Piper said as she Paige and Phoebe entered the lair.

"Now!" Phoebe yelled.

They all threw their potions at him. The potions collided against his chest, shattering and the contents were released on the demon. Drakus screamed as he quickly disappeared in flames. Piper ran over to a crying Melinda and took her into her arms.

"Shh, honey, it's okay." Piper said holding her daughter close. "It's over."

Melinda held onto her mother.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Phoebe asked brushing a piece of Melinda's hair out of her face.

Melinda didn't speak a word. She only nodded her head. But in truth she wasn't okay, not even close. She had just witnessed her best friend's murder by the same demon who wanted to kill her. This was too much, even though Drakus wanted to kill her and take her powers, doesn't mean he was wrong about the other things she was shown.

"Let's get out of here," Paige said as she took Phoebe's hand and put her other hand on Piper's back, who was still holding onto Melinda.

They all disappeared in orbs and reappeared in the attic.

"Melinda!" Chris and Wyatt said as they ran over to their sister and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Melinda said.

"You're home now, that's all that matters." Piper said.

Leo entered the attic and saw his daughter. Relief washed over him.

"I was so worried about you," Leo said as she gave her a hug.

"Hi, Dad," Melinda said.

She always felt safe in her father's embrace.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I'm going to start to charge people who ask me that," Melinda said with a smile.

Everybody smiled.

"I'm glad everybody's here, I've - I've got something to tell you." Melinda said.

"You can tell us anything, sweetie." Piper said as she and Melinda sat on the couch.

Melinda looked up at her family's wondering faces.

"Okay, here goes." Melinda said. "I don't want to be Charmed."

Some gasped while others just looked to the floor, not knowing how to respond to it at that second.

"Honey, you need to think about this." Piper said. "You are obviously very upset and you need some time to work everything out."

"You know, I thought my family would respect my wishes, but I guess I was wrong." Melinda said as she stood up and stormed out of the attic and down the stairs to her room.

"What did that demon do to her?" Phoebe asked.

"Whatever he did, we need to fix it and fast." Wyatt said.

"Before next Friday," Chris said.

Everybody gave a sigh as they looked at one another.

(-v-)

Melinda slammed her bedroom door shut and buried her face in her hands. She walked over to her bed, lied down on her stomach and cried.

"Why can't they understand?" She sobbed as she closed her eyes.

(-v-)--

**Thanks for stopping by and reading chapter 2. A review is much appreciated. It will help me make the series more enjoyable and help me grow as a writer. I really hope you will be back for chapter 3.**


	3. Ch 3 The Binding Road

All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and backgrou

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**NOTE TO READER: This is a series about Piper and Leo's three children, Phoebe and Paige's children may make guest appearances but this series is solely about Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Other family members will be making appearances as well.**

**Please do read and review, the more reviews I receive the faster the next chapters may come. I like to know where I can improve and grow as a writer. Thanks for taking time to read this series. **

**Chapter 3: The Binding Road**

**(-v-)**

Melinda Halliwell's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone through her bedroom window. She rubbed her fists against her eyes and yawned. The young witch was so glad it was finally the weekend. Two days on which she didn't have to do anything at all, except relax, that is if her family would let her. It had been two days since she had announced to her family that she refused to accept her powers and be Charmed. Two days ago she relived her best friend Lilly's murder; she had been shown what magic had cost her family over the years by a demon named Drakus who in the end was responsible for Lilly's death.

Her family didn't understand, especially her mother, Piper, who was one third of the powerful Charmed Ones. She and her mom had this special relationship; Piper would always support Melinda in all of her decisions, but not this one. Piper had tried everything to convince her daughter not to give up their family heritage. Melinda tried to explain to them that they just don't see things the way she does. On the other hand Melinda did feel guilty about her decision because it affected her two older brothers, Wyatt and Chris as well. If she denies their heritage, they'll be denied it too. Melinda threw her covers off of her and got out of bed.

She quickly made her bed and pulled on her bath robe. As she made her way into the hall, she could smell her mother's famous blueberry pancakes. "She's up to something," Melinda mumbled as she made her way downstairs.

As she entered the dining room she was shocked to see the amazing spread her mother had on display. Everything from freshly baked muffins to croissants to freshly brewed coffee were laid out on the table. Melinda had a feeling that this was going to be an intervention breakfast.

"Morning, sweetheart." Piper said as she placed a big plate of pancakes on the last open space on the dining table.

"Morning, Mom. What's with the spread?" Melinda asked as she sat down at the table.

She quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail while eyeing her mother suspiciously.

"What? Can't I spoil my family once and a while?" Piper asked surprised.

Melinda knew her mother well, she may mean well with this breakfast but she had an ulterior motive. She had a feeling her father, Leo, who used to be a whitelighter and her brothers would be joining them at any moment and have an intervention and try to convince her to change her mind about her powers.

"Coffee?" Piper asked with a smile as she held the cup out to Melinda.

"Sure," Melinda said taking the cup from her mother.

She added two teaspoons of sugar and a little milk to her black coffee. The aroma of the coffee made Melinda feel refreshed.

"Morning," Leo said as he came into the living room.

Everyone greeted Leo as he made his way to the table.

"This spread looks incredible honey," Leo said sitting down at the table.

"Thank you," Piper said with a smile as she poured two more cups of coffee for her and for Leo.

"Where are the boys?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Piper said as she handed Leo his cup. "Wyatt! Chris!"

Within seconds her two sons appeared in showering blue orbs.

"Where were you two?" Leo asked.

"Just checking in at Magic School," Wyatt said.

"This smells awesome, Mom." Chris said as they all sat down to eat.

"Thank you, sweetie." Piper said taking a seat next to Leo.

"Well let's not just stare at the food, let's eat." Leo said.

Everybody dished up their choice of breakfast. For the first few minutes everybody ate in silence until Piper broke it.

"Melinda, how are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Fine," Melinda said barely making eye contact with her mother.

"You know, sweetie, we all love you." Piper continued. "You can talk to us."

Melinda glanced up and glared at her mother. _I can't believe she's doing this, _she thought.

"Mom, tell the truth; this is an intervention, isn't it?" Melinda asked slamming her fork on the table.

"Mel, we're just trying to understand you decision." Chris said.

"Chris, I've told you!" Melinda said. "Drakus showed me things that made total sense and that he took me to something that I can't get out of my mind."

Wyatt sighed. "If you'd just tell us what you saw maybe we could see it from your point of view."

"You two are in on this?" Melinda asked furious.

Wyatt and Chris looked at her with guilt ridden faces.

"I can't believe this, of all the people in the world I thought I could count on my brothers to support me!" Melinda yelled.

"Melinda, wait a second!" Wyatt said.

Melinda shook her head disgusted & fled from the room, climbing the stairs as fast as she could to get away from them.

"That went well," Leo said taking a bite of his pancakes.

"This is serious, Leo!" Piper said.

"Honey, I know that. But don't you think we should respect her wishes?" Leo said.

"Are you insane?" Piper asked.

"Piper…" Leo began.

"This is her destiny, I know she didn't ask for this is, but this is who she is!" Piper said standing up. "And I think it's time she accepted that." Piper made her way upstairs to Melinda's room.

"I think World War 3 is about to commence," Chris said as he continued eating.

Leo sighed as Wyatt chuckled.

(-v-)

Melinda had gotten dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and was laying on her bed when Piper stormed into the room.

"Okay, I've tried to be nice about this but I can't take it anymore!" Piper said throwing her hands in the air.

"Mom, please, can't you just respect my decision?" Melinda asked standing up. "You have no idea what I witnessed, if you'd seen it you'd understand."

"Well tell me so that I can understand!" Piper said.

"Mom, please!" Melinda said.

"Melinda, I love you and because I love you so much, I'm not going to give up!" Piper said.

"You'll have to give up sometime or another," Melinda said as Piper left the room.

"I've got to put an end to this." Melinda said, leaving her bedroom and made her way to the attic.

(-v-)

Piper came down the stairs and grabbed her purse. Wyatt, Chris and Leo were busy clearing the table.

"Piper, where are you going?" Leo asked. Piper turned back to Leo.

"To get reinforcements," Piper said leaving the manor.

(-v-)

Piper walked out of the elevator and down the corridor to Phoebe's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for Phoebe to answer. The door slowly opened revealing her younger sister behind it.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"I need some advice and someone to talk to. Are you available Dr. Phoebe?" Piper asked with a crooked smile.

Phoebe smiled at her sister. She could see Piper was really upset.

"Come here, honey." Phoebe said embracing Piper in a hug.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Piper said as she broke the hug.

Piper walked over to the couch and sat down. Phoebe closed the door and joined Piper.

"Okay. Spill it, sister." Phoebe said.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Piper said.

"About what honey?" Phoebe asked stroking Piper's hair.

"About Melinda, she still refuses to accept her destiny and she doesn't want to tell me what that demon showed her." Piper said.

"Honey, you got to give her some time, she went through something none of us can imagine." Phoebe said.

"Do you think I'm being selfish?" Piper asked.

"Why selfish?" Phoebe asked.

"I for one was never happy with our witchy lifestyle and always wanted to live a normal life, so why am I pushing Melinda to give up her normal life to accept her destiny if I could never accept it?" Piper explained.

"Because after all these years we realized that this is who we are, witches, protectors of the innocents and that we can't change that with a spell or a potion." Phoebe said taking Piper's hand in hers. "Even without powers we'd still be Halliwells and as Halliwells it's our job to rid the world of evil."

Piper wiped away a tear. "I hate fighting with her but I can understand why she won't listen to me." Piper said.

"Melinda's a smart girl, she's just having trouble accepting who she is and with the constant pressure from the family it's pushing her further away." Phoebe said.

"So what you're saying is, lay off?" Piper asked.

"Exactly. Don't worry, honey, she'll come around." Phoebe said wrapping her arms around Piper.

(-v-)

Melinda tucked her hair behind her ear as she flipped through the Book. Chris slowly entered the attic wondering what his sister was up to.

"Mel?" Chris said.

Melinda looked up at Chris, she wasn't angry at him anymore because she knew her mother probably forced them to take part in the intervention.

"Hey," Melinda said returning to the Book.

"Are you still angry at me?" Chris asked walking over to Melinda.

Melinda smiled at her brother.

"No, I'm over it." Melinda said.

"What are you looking for?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, I'm just reading…thinking." Melinda said.

"Mel, I just want to tell you, when you're ready to talk about what happened, I'll be there for you." Chris said.

Melinda smiled. "Thanks, Chris,"

Chris nodded & smiled before heading out of the attic.

"Sorry, Chris, but I'll never be ready to tell you." Melinda mumbled as she returned to her search for a spell.

(-v-)

Chris walked down the hall and headed towards Wyatt's room. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Wyatt asked looking up from his book.

"She's not angry at us anymore, but I think she's still angry at Mom." Chris said.

"I wish she wouldn't be so stubborn and tell us what happened so that we could maybe accept her decision." Wyatt said.

"Maybe it's none of our business," Chris said.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's our business!" Wyatt said standing up. "I don't know about you but I'd like to know the reason for us losing our heritage."

Chris sighed. "Wyatt I get it, really I do. You're angry at her and you'd like an explanation, we all want one but we can't force her to tell us." Chris said.

Wyatt stood silently for a while. Chris eyed his brother.

"What are you thinking?" Chris asked.

"I think I know how we can make her tell us." Wyatt said.

(-v-)

Melinda had stayed in the attic for hours & after fetching a snack & finishing it up in the attic she laid down on the old red couch in the corner of the room. She closed her eyes and drifted away. Melinda was dressed in a white gown and clouds surrounded her.

"Melinda!" A voice called.

Melinda saw a figure approaching her. Her eyes widened as she recognized the person walking towards her. The long flowing blonde hair gave her identity away.

"Lilly?" Melinda said.

"Melinda, I've been waiting for you." Lilly said.

Melinda's eyes shot open as she woke up. She quickly sat up and looked around searching for her best friend.

"Lilly!" Melinda called.

Wyatt hurried into the attic over to Melinda's side.

"Hey, sis. You alright?" Wyatt asked placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Where is she?" Melinda asked.

"Where's who?" Wyatt asked looking behind him.

Melinda looked up at her brother tears filling her brown eyes.

"Lilly," Melinda whispered.

"Mel, I think you were having a dream." Wyatt said.

"No, I wasn't, Wyatt, I saw her!" Melinda pressed.

Wyatt looked saddened. Melinda looked shockingly at her brother.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Melinda asked.

"Melinda, you were dreaming. Lilly's dead!" Wyatt said.

"Yeah and she's dead because of magic!" Melinda said.

"Is that your reason for denying our birth right?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, okay, yes!" Melinda yelled.

"What did that demon show you, Melinda?" Wyatt asked.

"He showed me all the pain magic has caused our family, Grams', Great-Grams' and aunt Prue's death, Mom and Dad's fight to be together, and…" Melinda said wiping away her tears.

"What? Tell me!" Wyatt urged her taking Melinda by the shoulders.

"He showed me how Lilly died, how she was murdered." Melinda said as she started to sob.

"Wow." Wyatt said. He finally understood the reason behind Melinda's decision. Though he now had another problem; his sister looked angry as if she caught onto his plan.

"Did you cast a truth spell on me?" Melinda asked, upset.

"Why would you say that?" Wyatt asked as he backed away from her.

"Because why would I suddenly tell you everything?" Melinda questioned, raising her index finger at him.

"Chris and I thought it was a good idea." Wyatt defended his actions.

"Get out," Melinda said calmly.

"Melinda, I'm sorry. We were just trying to understand." Wyatt said.

"I said, get out!" Melinda yelled.

Wyatt looked defeated as he left the attic. Melinda took a deep breath.

"That's it. They asked for this." Melinda said standing up from the couch and walking over to the Book of Shadows.

She flipped through the pages until she came to the page that said: "To Erase A Memory" Melinda quickly read the instructions.

"Write down what you want the person to forget. Fold the paper and hold it to your right temple and recite the spell at length." Satisfied with the spell's objective, Melinda grinned. "This should make them forget."

Melinda grabbed a notepad and quickly scribbled on it. Melinda wrote what she wanted her family to forget and quickly folded the paper. She held the paper to her right temple and started to recite the spell.

"_Thoughts of mind travel away,_

_From the ones that let you stay,_

_Hide from them and don't be seen,_

_Let their minds be left most clean,_

_For what's written on this paper, _

_they will not remember. _"

The paper floated out of Melinda's hands and turned into sparkling light. It zoomed out of the attic.

"I hope this works." Melinda said as she closed the Book and left the attic, heading to her bedroom.

(-v-)

Wyatt entered Chris's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Well?" Chris asked as he stood up from his bed.

"You won't believe what she told me," Wyatt said.

"What?" Chris asked.

Just as Wyatt was about to answer his brother, sparkling lights flew into both of them. Both of them took a moment to recover. Wyatt looked questionably at his brother.

"What were we talking about?" He asked.

"Ah, I don't remember." Chris said.

"Must not be important." Wyatt said shrugging his shoulders.

"Guess not, good night." Chris said opening his closet to get his pajamas.

"Night." Wyatt said leaving Chris's room.

As he closed the door he felt as if he'd wanted to tell Chris something important but just couldn't remember what. Wyatt shook his head and headed to his own bedroom.

(-v-)

Leo entered the bedroom and saw Piper fluffing their pillows.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leo said hugging Piper from behind.

"Not really, I wish she'd talk to me. I am her mother after all." Piper said.

"Honey, remember what Phoebe said, give her some time," Leo said turning Piper around and looking deep into her sad eyes. "When she's ready she'll talk to you."

Piper gave a small smile and placed a kiss on Leo's lips.

"Thank you," She said giving him a hug.

They parted when sparkling lights penetrated their bodies. Piper eyed Leo confused.

"What were we talking about?" Piper asked.

"Can't remember," Leo said.

"Oh well, let's get some sleep." Piper said climbing into bed and pulling the covers over her.

Leo joined her and switched off the bed light. Piper frowned; she was sure she was forgetting something important but decided to ignore it, closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

(-v-)

Melinda hurried from the bathroom & entered her bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her. She took off her bathrobe and hung it in her closet. She pulled a sweater over her pajamas and climbed into bed. She glanced over at the photo of her and Lilly. She picked up the frame and looked at it. Melinda wondered why this was happening. Why is she having dreams about Lilly? Why did Lilly say that she was waiting for her?

Lilly was the only person Melinda could tell all her secrets, she too was a very powerful witch but had not mastered her powers like Melinda and her brothers had. Maybe if she had spent more time practicing her powers she would have been able to protect herself against Drakus. If only they hadn't fought that very night. If only Lilly didn't leave the manor. If only… Melinda wiped away her tears. If she could go back in time and fix everything, she would. She'd give anything to have Lilly back. She placed the photo back on the bedside table and switched off the light. Melinda laid her head on her pillow and sighed.

"Some normal day this turned out to be," She muttered as she closed her eyes.

(-v-)

The next morning Piper was sitting at the table, dressed in jeans & a dark blue polo shirt, drinking coffee and reading the paper when Melinda entered the kitchen dressed in a tank top and jeans.

"Morning Mom," Melinda said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" Piper asked removing her glasses & tossing her long dark hair from her shoulders.

"Actually, yeah I did." Melinda said adding sugar and milk to her coffee.

"I'm glad; you haven't been looking well the last couple of days." Piper said.

"I'm fine, just tired." Melinda said.

"It's because you do too much." Piper said cradling her cup in her hands.

Melinda joined Piper at the table. _I wonder if the spell worked_, Melinda thought. She decided to test it out.

"Mom, about my decision," Melinda began.

"What decision, honey?" Piper asked.

Melinda's eyes lit up. The spell had worked!

"I've decided to take some time off from work if that's okay." Melinda lied.

"Honey, that's fine." Piper said with a smile.

Melinda realized her mother was acting very differently than yesterday. Yes, magic had its benefits, but it didn't mean she'd change her mind about binding her powers.

"Morning," Wyatt and Chris said as they entered the kitchen together.

"Morning," Piper and Melinda said.

"What's for breakfast, Mom?" Chris asked smelling the air.

"I made pancakes and they're in the oven now," Piper answered.

There was nothing more rewarding to Piper than cooking and feeding her family. She was after all an amazing chef.

"Thanks Mom," Wyatt said as he grabbed three plates out of the cupboard, while Chris got the pancakes out of the oven.

"Would you guys like some coffee?" Melinda asked.

"Sure," Wyatt said.

Melinda jumped up from her chair and poured two cups of coffee and carried it over to the table as Wyatt placed a plate of pancakes next to her coffee.

"Thanks," Melinda said digging in.

Melinda couldn't help but smile. This is the way she wanted it to be. Having a peaceful breakfast with her family, no worries about fighting demons early in the morning, brewing potions in the kitchen, just absolute normalcy.

"What are you smiling about?" Chris asked as he and Wyatt sat down with her and Piper at the table.

"Nothing, this is just nice." Melinda said chewing her pancakes.

"Yeah, this is nice, having a peaceful breakfast with my kids." Piper said stroking Melinda's hair.

Piper and Melinda smiled at each other. Melinda knew she was doing the right thing, binding her powers might make things permanently normal at Halliwell Manor.

(-v-)

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways. Wyatt had a term paper he had to finish, Chris wanted to watch football and Piper was busy cleaning the house. Melinda had retreated to her room until she was sure no one would see her going up to the attic. She quickly made her way down the hall and up to the attic. She closed the door behind her and ran over to the Book. She started flipping through the Book, looking for "The Binding Spell". Melinda stopped flipping when she found the spell she'd been looking for. The page said she required a potion. Melinda quickly memorized the ingredients and walked over to the chalice and started to make the potion. A few minutes later she was done. She quickly bottled the potion and walked over to the Book. Melinda scanned the spell and realized that it took two people to perform the spell.

"Damn it," Melinda said scanning the attic. Melinda's eyes stopped on an object covered with an old blanket. She walked over to it and removed the blanket to reveal an old mirror.

"This might work," Melinda said as she hurried back to the Book and memorized the spell.

She also grabbed a piece of string. She hurried back to the mirror and placed her potion vial on the table next to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Here goes nothing," Melinda said as she started to chant.

"_I take your hands in mine_

_And with this string I'll entwine_"

Melinda bound her hand with the string and continued with the spell.

"_My powers I'll forever bind_

_From now until the end of time._"

Melinda reached over and took the potion in her hands. She took a deep breath before she drank it. Melinda swallowed the potion in one gulp and looked back at her reflection.

"Please, let it have worked!" Melinda said.

She looked down at the empty potion bottle and threw it in the air. She flicked her hands and tried to freeze it but the bottle kept on falling to the floor and shattered upon contact.

"Yes, I don't have any powers anymore!" Melinda said jumping up and down. She smiled as she made her way out of the attic and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

(-v-)

Piper was busy vacuuming her room when sparkling lights left her body. She steadied herself and looked around, confused. Slowly but surely her memories returned. Piper knew this feeling, it was all too familiar. Piper's expression turned angry. She turned off the vacuum and stormed up the stairs. Leo entered the backdoor in the kitchen after doing some grocery shopping when sparkling lights flew out of his body. His memories came flying back. He placed the groceries on the island and and left the kitchen in a hurry to the attic. Wyatt had joined Chris a half hour earlier to finish watching the game when sparkling lights flew out of them too.

"Did you feel that?" Chris said sitting up.

"Yeah, that was weird." Wyatt commented.

"I'm suddenly remembering things," Chris said.

"Me too, like what I wanted to tell you last night about Melinda." Wyatt said.

"Do you think she…" Chris began.

"I think she did," Wyatt said as they both stormed out of the sunroom and made their way to the attic.

(-v-)

Piper entered the attic and walked over to the Book Of Shadows. She placed her hands on the open pages.

"Oh no, she did not!" Piper said angrily.

"What?" Leo asked entering the attic followed by Chris and Wyatt.

"Look at this!" Piper said turning the podium so that Leo and the boys could see.

Leo's eyes widened. "A Binding Spell?" He asked.

"Are you telling me she bound her powers?" Wyatt asked. "But how? She can't do it alone."

Chris walked over to the mirror and saw the shattered potion bottle on the floor and the piece of string on the table next to the mirror.

"Our sister is too smart for her own good," He said looking at his family.

"You mean she looked into the mirror while saying it?" Wyatt asked.

"Yep, clever but really stupid at the same time." Chris said walking back over to the Book.

Wyatt looked concerned.

"What?" Piper asked eyeing her oldest child.

"I'm just thinking about something I forgot, something I wanted to tell Chris." Wyatt said.

"Did you two forget about this situation too?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, do you think she erased our memories somehow?" Wyatt asked.

"I think so and when she bound her powers, the spell was reversed." Leo said.

"What did you want to tell your brother?" Piper asked.

"Last night we cast the Truth Spell to find out what Melinda was hiding," Wyatt explained.

"Did it work?" Leo asked.

"Yeah it did, but she realized what we did and she freaked out!" Wyatt said sitting down on the couch.

"And what did she tell you?" Leo asked.

"She said that Drakus had took her to past events, events that caused our family pain and grief. He even took her back to the night when Lilly was murdered, which must be what made her crack." Wyatt explained.

"Oh my God, why didn't she tell me? I could have helped her." Piper said bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"He manipulated her, he didn't show her the good things magic has brought to us." Leo said.

"I kind of understand now," Chris said.

"Huh?" Wyatt asked.

"I mean if you think about it, Lilly was a big part of Melinda's life, if she were my friend and I relived her murder I'd be reluctant to accept magic too." Chris said.

"Yeah, you're right. Lilly was always a soft target in Melinda's life and somehow the demon knew that." Wyatt said.

"Still, it doesn't justify what she did, binding her powers, playing with our memories." Piper said. "I think we need to talk to her."

Piper stormed out of the attic leaving her husbadn and sons alone. She hurried down th stairs to Melinda's room. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell, you get your ass up to the attic now!" Piper yelled as she hammered against the door.

Piper turned around and returned to the attic. Melinda sat up in her bed, removing her glasses and placing her book on the side table.

"Uh-oh, I'm in trouble." Melinda said pushing herself up from the bed and making her way to the attic.

(-v-)

When she arrived in the attic she got an icy reception from her family, agree stares came from each of them.

"Hey, what's up?" Melinda asked innocently.

"What's up? How about you tell us why you erased our memories and bound your powers." Piper said folding her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Melinda asked with a guilty laugh.

"You're busted ,sis, you might as well admit it!" Chris said.

"How'd you find out?" Melinda asked.

"After you bound your powers the memory spell wore off and we remembered everything." Piper said.

"I told them everything, Melinda." Wyatt said.

"You what?" Melinda asked shocked.

"You can't be angry at them, Melinda, you have just put your life as well as your brothers' in danger." Leo said disappointed.

"This is my life, don't I deserve a bit of normalcy?" Melinda asked.

"Of course you do, we all do, but you are being selfish!" Piper said.

"Tell the truth, Mom, didn't you enjoy having a normal breakfast with your kids, not fighting demons or fighting with me?" Melinda asked.

"Yes I did, but it doesn't justify your actions." Piper said.

"You bound your powers without talking to your brothers, this concerns them too." Leo said.

"We understand, Melinda," Chris said walking over to his sister and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Understand what?" Melinda asked shrugging off his hand.

"Why you wanted to give up your powers, we know what you saw." Chris replied.

"Lilly," Melinda whispered. "I did this for her."

Piper shook her head disappointed. She too wanted to give up her powers when her oldest sister Prue died, but she didn't because she knew Prue wouldn't have wanted that. Prue loved being a witch; it was in her nature to help people.

"I lost Prue too; did I give up my powers because of that?" Piper asked.

"That's different," Melinda said.

"Really? How?" Piper asked angrily.

She couldn't believe Melinda was insulting her aunt like this.

"Dad could have saved her, Lilly was all alone. No one was there to help her!" Melinda said.

"That's so not the point," Piper said.

"You know what? I don't care!" Melinda said turning her back on her family. "I'm free."

Melinda walked out of the attic not daring to look back at her family.

"I can't believe this," Piper said burying her face in hands.

Leo moved closer to her and took her into his arms. Wyatt and Chris gave each other a worried look.

"Looks like we can kiss our heritage goodbye," Chris whispered to Wyatt.

Wyatt nodded, knowing that Chris was right.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(-v-)

**Thanks for stopping by and reading chapter 3. A review is much appreciated. It will help me make the series more enjoyable and help me grow as a writer. I really hope you will be back for chapter 4.**


	4. Ch 4 Destiny Calls

All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and backgro

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**NOTE TO READER: This is a series about Piper and Leo's three children, Phoebe and Paige's children may make guest appearances but this series is solely about Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Other family members will be making appearances as well.**

**Please do read and review, the more reviews I receive the faster the next chapters may come. I like to know where I can improve and grow as a writer. Thanks for taking time to read this series. **

**Chapter 4: Destiny Calls**

**(-v-)**

Melinda closed her bedroom door behind her. She felt bad deep down for doing this to her family but they weren't considering her feelings.

"They'll get over it," Melinda said opening her closet door.

She had decided to get out of the manor for a while, until things cooled down. She decided she'd go shopping, get some new clothes for a new life. That's something she and Lilly loved to do, go shopping. Lilly was this little thing with a body to die for, she could wear anything, even a black bag and she'd still look great. Everybody at school loved Lilly and they mourned her death greatly. They had even put up a memorial at school to commemorate her time there. Every time Melinda walked past it, she had this hollow feeling. But she knew Lilly would always be looking down at her. Melinda quickly got dressed, did her make-up and left her room. Making sure not to attract any attention, she slipped out of the manor.

(-v-)

After two hours of shopping, Melinda put all of her bags in her car and decided to get some lunch and a nice cup of java. Melinda scanned the menu, while the waitress waited to take her order.

"Just a Latté and a scone please." Melinda said handing the menu back to the waitress.

"Coming up!" The waitress said scribbling down her order and walking away.

Melinda closed her eyes as the sun shone over her face. She felt this unbelievable freedom. No more powers to worry about, no more demon fighting, nothing supernatural! Melinda nearly jumped out of her skin when the waitress appeared at her table a few minutes later.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The waitress said.

"It's okay, I'm naturally jumpy." Melinda said with a smile.

"Here's your latté and your scone." The waitress said placing the items on the table.

"Thanks," Melinda said opening a sachet of sugar and adding it to her steaming latté.

She took the spoon and slowly stirred her hot beverage, staring off into space. She placed the spoon on the table and just as she was about to take a sip she heard a scream. Melinda folded her scone in her napkin and put it into her bag. She placed a couple of dollars on the table, grabbed her take away coffee and made her way down the street following the screams. It led her down an alley on the other side of the coffee shop. Melinda rounded a corner and saw a demon hovering over a girl. He plunged an athame into her body. The girl screamed in pain. _I have to help her, _Melinda thought.

"Hey!" She screamed dropping her coffee as she ran over to the demon.

The demon raised his hands and sent an energyball towards her. Melinda flicked her hands and tried to freeze the oncoming energyball, but nothing happened. She had forgotten that she didn't have any powers anymore. The energyball hit Melinda in the chest and sent her flying through the air. She landed on a dumpster and tumbled to the ground, unconscious. The demon glanced back at the innocent.

"Next time," The demon said before he shimmered away.

(-v-)

Melinda was in the same place again, between clouds. The place where she had seen Lilly.

"Melinda," A voice said.

"Lilly, is that you?" Melinda asked turning around.

"It's good to see you," Lilly said.

Melinda held back tears as she embraced her best friend. Lilly held on tight to Melinda too. She was dressed in a long flowing white dress. She resembled an angel.

"You have no idea how I've missed you." Melinda said.

"Mel, I have to tell you something." Lilly said talking Melinda's hands in hers.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"You made a mistake by binding your powers." Lilly said. Melinda pulled her hands away.

"I did it for you, magic killed you." Melinda defended.

"Evil killed me, Melinda, it wasn't magic's fault. It was my time and I have accepted it." Lilly took her hands again. "Now it's your turn."

Melinda looked away.

"If you'd stayed at the manor, you wouldn't have been killed, if only we didn't have that stupid fight." Melinda said.

"That's life, one big 'If only', isn't it?" Lilly asked with a smile. "Things happen for a reason, Melinda."

Melinda gave a small smile.

"You are meant for great things, Mel." Lilly explained. "It's in your nature to protect people. It's who you are, you no you can't change that."

"I have already changed that, I bound my powers." Melinda said.

"Even without your powers you wanted to save that girl." Lilly said.

"You're right." Melinda admitted.

"Think of all the innocents you could save and forget about the one you couldn't." Lilly said.

"Meaning you?" Melinda asked.

"You were given this gift for a reason, Melinda Halliwell, if it wasn't for magic we'd never had met." Lilly said.

Melinda started to cry. Drakus had only shown her the bad side of magic; she had forgotten all the good magic had brought to her family. If it wasn't for magic, Piper would never have met Leo, she and her brothers wouldn't be the people they are today. If it wasn't for magic she would have never met Lilly. Magic has been good to them over the years. She had just been too blind to see it.

"Is there any way for me to get my powers back?" Melinda asked.

"Ask your mom, there should be a way." Lilly said. "Don't take her for granted, Melinda. She loves you and even though you won't admit it, she is usually right about stuff."

"I have been really mean to her lately." Melinda said.

"Treasure her, Melinda; she was like my second mom since mine died. She has your best interests at heart." Lilly said.

"Thank you, Lilly." Melinda said hugging Lilly.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now go kick some ass." Lilly said.

"Are angels allowed to say 'ass'?" Melinda asked with a laugh.

"Hey, I've never been an angel, remember?" Lilly said.

Melinda grinned, knowing in that moment why she loved her friend so much. "Love ya, Lilly girl," Melinda said.

"Love you, Mellie girl," Lilly said waving her hand over Melinda.

Melinda began to glow, the light took her over and she disappeared.

(-v-)

Melinda's eyes fluttered open.

"Ow!" She said bringing her hand to her head.

She brought her hand down and saw a few drops of blood. She looked up and saw the innocent lying in the corner.

"Oh my god," she said rising from the ground and hurrying to the innocent's side as fast as she could.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked, examining the stab wounds.

"You're a Charmed witch, aren't you?" The girl asked, her lip quivering.

"Yeah I am," Melinda said helping the girl up. "How did you know?"

"It's a gift. Why didn't you use your powers?" The girl asked.

"Let's just say my powers are unavailable at the moment." Melinda said letting the girl hang on her. "We have to get you to the hospital."

Melinda and the girl slowly but surely made their way to her car. Melinda opened the back door and helped the girl into it. When the girl was safely inside the car Melinda closed the back door and jumped into her seat, turned the ignition and sped off to the hospital. She felt really disoriented from hitting her head but she knew the girl was her first priority.

(-v-)

About two hours later Melinda stopped in front of the manor. She had gotten the girl to the hospital in time and she had received an emergency operation for the stab wounds. Melinda now had a bandage on her head, she had a mild concussion from her fall but at least it wasn't worse. She climbed out of her car grabbing her shopping bags and walked up the steps to the front door. She opened the door and placed her bags on the table.

"Mom?" She called out closing the door and putting her keys down.

"Finally, you're home!" Piper said coming down the stairs.

Piper looked up at her daughter and saw the bandage on her head.

"Melinda, what happened?" Piper asked hurrying over.

"A demon attacked me," Melinda said.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Piper asked bringing her hand up to her daughter's face.

"I'm fine," Melinda said. "I saved a girl's life, Mom."

"Is she okay?" Piper asked leading Melinda into the living room and sitting down.

"She had a couple of stab wounds, but she went into surgery and they say she'll be fine." Melinda explained.

"I'm so glad nothing bad happened to you." Piper said pulling Melinda into a hug.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Melinda said.

"What?" Piper asked curious.

"The demon attacked me with an energyball & when I got knocked out, Lilly came to me." Melinda said.

"Lilly?" Piper asked skeptical.

"Yeah, she had appeared to me before in a dream but this time she talked to me." Melinda said.

"What did she talk to you about?" Piper asked.

"She told me that I made a mistake by giving up my powers and that is wasn't my fault that she was killed." Melinda explained. "She also told me that magic isn't a curse on the world, evil is."

"That's what we've been trying to explain to you, honey." Piper said stroking her hair.

"I get it now, believe me, I know I was a stubborn ass. Now I was wondering if I could get my powers back?" Melinda asked with a smile.

"Magic to my ears," Piper said grabbing Melinda's hands. "Let's go get your powers back, missy." Piper said.

Melinda gave a smile and she and her mother hurried up the stairs to the attic.

(-v-)

Piper and Melinda hurried into the attic and over to the Book Of Shadows. Piper opened the heavy tome and started to flip through it. After a couple of minutes, they had come up with nothing to return Melinda's powers.

"I can't believe there's nothing." Melinda said disappointed walking over to the back window in the attic.

Piper kept on flipping and came across the binding spell.

"Honey, did you read 'The Witches Be Warned'?" Piper asked.

"The what?" Melinda asked walking back to her mother.

"It says here at the bottom of the page, 'Once the spell is cast it is permanent and cannot be erased'." Piper read.

"But you and Aunt Prue and Phoebe got your powers back, I mean Grams used that spell on you too, didn't she?" Melinda asked.

"Yes she did, but when she died the spell died with her and since you cast the spell on yourself you have to die to get your powers back." Piper said.

"Guess that's why you can't cast the spell on yourself," Melinda said.

"Yeah, that's the general theory." Piper said closing the Book.

"So is there no way to get my powers back?" Melinda asked.

"Where there's a will, there's always a way." Piper said slinging her arm around Melinda's shoulder.

Together they left the attic.

"I see you two made peace," Leo said when he saw his wife and daughter coming down the attic stairs. Melinda ran over to Leo and gave his a hug.

"I'm so sorry about everything, Dad." Melinda said.

Leo held onto Melinda and looked over at Piper. Piper smiled and winked at her husband.. Leo knew immediately that everything was fine now.

"It's okay, honey." Leo said.

Melinda sighed, relieved.

"She wants her powers back," Piper said.

"That's great!" Leo said as his face lit up.

"Problem is we don't know how to get it back." Melinda said.

"Oh," Leo said. "I could check at Magic School if there's something about unbinding powers."

Melinda smiled. "Thanks, Dad!" Melinda said placing a kiss on her dad's cheek.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"Have to apologize to my brothers," Melinda said walking towards Wyatt's room.

Leo took Piper into his arms.

"That's our girl," Leo said proudly.

"That sure it," Piper said leaning her head against Leo's chest.

"Do you want to come with me?" Leo said.

"Sure, the sooner we get her powers back the better." Piper said.

(-v-)

Melinda knocked on Wyatt's bedroom door.

"Come in," Wyatt's voice responded.

Melinda opened the door and entered the room.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Chris asked.

"Little demon attack, nothing major." Melinda said.

"And you live to tell the tale?" Wyatt asked surprised, his blue eyes matching the colour of his sweater.

Melinda put up a small grin. "Guys, I need to talk to you." Melinda said.

"Okay, sit." Wyatt said as he patted the bed.

Chris sat down next to Wyatt. Both of them anxiously awaiting Melinda's words.

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry, I know that I made the wrong decision by binding my powers without talking to you." Melinda said.

"Go on," Wyatt said.

"Mom and Dad are looking for a way to get my powers back." Melinda said.

"What made you change your mind?" Chris asked.

"Let's just say an old friend reminded me of my calling." Melinda said thinking of Lilly.

"It's okay sis, everything's forgiven and forgotten." Wyatt said taking her hand.

Melinda smiled. Chris took her other hand.

"In future, talk to us about what you're going through. We love you and we are always there for you." Chris said.

"Okay," Melinda said.

"Promise?" Wyatt asked.

"I promise," Melinda said with a laugh.

She felt this unbelievable feeling of love for her brothers at that moment. She knew they'd always have her back, no matter what.

"Thanks for putting up with me," Melinda said.

"You were a real pain in the ass, by the way." Chris said.

"Funny!" Melinda said pulling her hands away from her brothers' grips, picked up a pillow and hit her older brother with it.

(-v-)

Down in the underworld, the demon that attacked the girl was pacing around in a cave. His long black trench coat flowed behind him as he walked from one side of the room to the other. His once gelled back blonde was a mess after the attack in the alley.

"Salix, you disappoint," A voice said.

Salix turned around to face an upper-level demon. He was a tall well built demon with long black hair slicked back into a ponytail. He had a goatee and dark green eyes. He clasped his hands together behind his back and stood tall.

"You misunderstand, Farris, a witch intervened." Salix defended himself.

"You attacked her, didn't you?" Farris asked, strolling around his minion demon.

"Yes," Salix answered.

"You had an opportunity to finish the job, didn't you?" Farris questioned.

"Yes," Salix answered once more.

"So what am I misunderstanding?" Farris yelled angrily.

"She was a Charmed Witch!" Salix said.

"A Charmed witch?" Farris asked intrigued.

"Yes," Salix replied.

"I heard the Charmed daughter had relinquished her powers." Farris said.

"She was powerless?" Salix asked shocked.

"Indeed, you could have killed two witches with one energyball." Farris said pacing around Salix.

"What do you want me to do?" Salix asked.

"Finish the witches," Farris said.

"Both of them?" Salix asked.

"Yes, killing a Charmed Witch will boost you up to upper-level then you can be my right-hand demon." Farris said.

"Very well, Farris." Salix said as he shimmered away.

(-v-)

Piper sneezed as she removed a large Book from a cabinet. A piece of her graying hair fell over her face. The Book was a lot bigger than the Book Of Shadows and was hard to carry.

"Bless you," Leo said carrying a stack of books over to the table.

"Ever heard the word, dusting?" Piper asked flicking the lost strand of hair from her face.

"Sorry, this part of magic school doesn't get used often." Leo said sitting down on the couch and grabbing one of the books.

Piper carried the large brown book over to Leo and started flipping through it.

"I think I found something," Piper said.

"What?" Leo said looking over at Piper's book.

"To unbind powers," Piper read. "It says 'The Power Of Three is needed as well as a potion. Here are the ingredients." Piper reached for a note pad and started scribbling down what she needed.

"The spell is to be said while the bounded one in standing in a circle formed by The Power Of Three." Leo read out loud. "This is perfect." Leo quickly wrote the spell down.

"Melinda will have her powers back in no time." Piper said. "I am going to call Phoebe and Paige and tell them to meet us at the manor." Piper removed her small slim cellphone from pocket and pushing the speed dial for Paige's number.

"Melinda is extremely lucky that we have the Power of Three still around," Leo added. "Otherwise she would've been bound forever."

"She is lucky," Piper said, still pressing the small phone against her ear. "And once we pass over the duties to them, our children will be able to do the same for them." Piper smiled, proud that her children were close to taking on their heritage. "Yeah, Paige?..."

(-v-)

The siblings were spending the evening together in the kitchen making some popcorn for their movie night. Melinda removed her cellphone from her pocket when it started to ring.

"Hello?" She said as she answered.

"This is she," She said.

"When?" Melinda asked.

Wyatt and Chris looked up at their sister worried.

"Thanks for letting me know," Melinda said as she hung up.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked.

"The girl from the hospital, Carrie, she's gone, nobody knows where she is." Melinda explained.

"How can a person just disappear from a hospital bed?" Chris asked.

"Unless…" Wyatt began.

"The demon's got her," Melinda finished. "We have to get her back!"

"We could scry for her." Wyatt suggested.

"Do you have something of her?" Chris asked.

"I have a cloth I used to put pressure on her wounds in my jacket" Melinda said. When Melinda helped Carrie out of the car earlier, she used the cloth to apply pressure on the way to the emergency room and slipped it into her pocket after the doctors took a hold of her.

"Okay, you go and get it and we'll get the scrying stuff ready." Wyatt said.

"Alright" Melinda said, charging to the foyer of the manor to get the cloth from her jacket that was on the hook.

Chris removed the popcorn from the microwave and put it in a bowl. He took a hand full and stuffed it into his mouth. Wyatt looked over at his brother with disgust written all over his face.

"What?" Chris asked with a mouth full of popcorn.

Wyatt just shook his head and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Jeez, people need to lighten up in this house." Chris said following Wyatt, with the bowl of popcorn still under his arm.

(-v-)

Melinda reached into her her jacket pocket and grabbed the bloodied cloth.

"Please, don't let it be too late." She mumbled, making her way up the steps.

(-v-)

Wyatt added the last ingredient just as Melinda entered the attic.

"Got it!" She said handing the cloth to Wyatt.

Wyatt took the cloth and cut a piece of it off.

"Stand back!" Wyatt said. Chris and Melinda both took a step backwards.

Wyatt tossed the piece of cloth into the cauldron. As the cloth hit the potion inside, a puff of smoke arose. Chris took the crystal and lowered it into the potion. He removed it and walked over to the map. He moved the crystal all over the map.

"Anything?" Melinda asked.

"Nothing yet," Chris said.

"I hope she isn't dead," Melinda said.

"You have to stay positive." Wyatt said slinging his arm around Melinda's shoulders.

The Siblings turned their attention to the sound of orbs by the Book Of Shadows. When the orbs died down, Phoebe and Paige were standing there.

"Hey guys," Paige said.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"Didn't your mom tell you?" Phoebe asked.

"You guys are to fast for me," Piper said entering the attic.

"Sorry," Paige said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked.

"We have found a way to get your powers back." Piper said.

"Really?" Melinda asked excitedly.

"Yes," Piper said looking over at Chris. "Why are you scrying?" Piper asked.

"The girl I saved is missing and we think the demon went back for her." Melinda said. "I have to get my powers back so that we can go and save her."

Piper nodded. "Okay, I've finished the potion at magic school. After we say the spell you have to drink it." Piper said handing the vial to Melinda.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Melinda asked.

"Stand right here," Piper said taking Melinda by the shoulders and taking her to the center of the attic.

"Then we'll form a triquetra around you." Paige said as she and Phoebe walked over to Piper and Melinda.

The sisters formed a circle around Melinda and took each others hands.

"Ready?" Phoebe asked.

Melinda nodded. "More than you know," she said closing her eyes.

The sisters began their chant.

"_Powers that were stripped away_

_Return to where you should forever stay_

_Return the magic that was taken from here_

_Reverse the spell so all is clear_"

Piper nodded at Melinda. Melinda quickly drank the potion. She could feel her magic returning to her. It was an incredible feeling, she felt so powerful. The sisters broke the circle and cast a questioning look at Melinda.

"Did it work?" Piper asked.

Melinda looked over at an old half broken vase. She flicked her fingers and it blew to pieces.

"Hey!" Piper said.

"What? It was already broken!" Melinda said with a smile.

Piper shook her head whilst smiling. "It'll slide this time."

"Okay, we have to go." Chris said.

"You found her?" Melinda asked.

"Not really, since the crystal isn't stopping on the map, I think she's in the underworld." Chris replied.

Suddenly Salix shimmered into the attic and grabbed hold of Melinda. Piper raised her hands to blow him up.

"Uh-uh!" Salix said holding an athame to Melinda's throat. "One move and your precious daughter gets it!"

Piper looked angrily at the demon and lowered her hands.

"That's more like it. Now since your little witchling doesn't have any powers, she'll be a snap to kill." Salix said.

Melinda looked over at her brothers and winked at them.

"I'll be okay," She mouthed.

Wyatt and Chris nodded just as Melinda and the demon shimmered away.

"Now what?" Phoebe said.

"We trust her," Wyatt said.

"If she's not back in 10 minutes you two are going down there." Piper said.

Wyatt and Chris nodded.

(-v-)

Melinda and Salix shimmered into the cave. Salix tossed Melinda across the cave. Melinda rolled to the end of the cave.

"You know what? I'm tired of you tossing me around like a rag doll." Melinda said as she slowly stood up.

"I don't care what you think, witch." Salix said.

"Where is the girl?" Melinda asked.

"Next to you," Salix said.

Melinda looked over her shoulder and saw Carrie lying in the shadows of the cave.

"Carrie?" Melinda said rushing over to the girl.

She was unconscious and had a few scrapes, but no wounds. She began to stir.

"Thank God," Melinda said.

"Don't thank him yet, you're both about to die." Salix said forming an energyball in his hands.

"I don't think so!" Melinda said standing up.

She waved her hands and blew the demon backwards. Salix screamed as he flew across the cave. He landed on his back.

"Ain't so much fun now that you're the rag doll, huh?" Melinda said walking towards him.

"But how?" Salix said. "Farris told me you're powerless!" He screamed standing up from the ground.

"I'm not powerless, I'm Charmed!" Melinda said waving her hands and finally vanquishing the demon.

Melinda looked down at her hands and gave a smile. She hurried back over to Carrie. She lifted her head and put it on her lap.

"Wyatt!" She called. "Chris!"

Within seconds she and Carrie were surrounded by a column of dancing gold spheres and vanished.

(-v-)

They reappeared back in the attic. Melinda slowly laid Carrie's head on the floor.

"We need some healing here," Melinda said.

Wyatt ran over to Carrie's side and placed his hands over her. A golden light emerged from his hands as he healed her. Melinda ran into Piper's open arms.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked placing a kiss on her head.

"Yeah," Melinda replied.

"And the demon?" Phoebe asked.

"Vanquished." Melinda said.

"That's my girl," Piper said with a smile.

"Guys," Wyatt said as he finished healing Carrie.

Her eyes fluttered open. Melinda hurried over and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so, where am I?" She asked taking in her surroundings.

"You're at my house," Melinda said.

"Oh," Carrie said bringing her hand up to her head.. "I don't know how to thank you for saving my life…again!"

Melinda smiled at the girl and then turned to her mother.

"It's my job," She said.

Phoebe put her arm around Piper and smiled.

"Listen, my brother is going to take you back to the hospital." Melinda said.

"Okay, thanks again, Melinda." Carrie said.

Wyatt held his hand out to her. "Let's go," He said.

Carrie took Wyatt's hand and they orbed away.

"Okay, who's up for some hot chocolate?" Piper asked clasping her hands together.

Everyone raised their hands.

"It's unanimous!" Paige said making her way out of the attic followed by the rest.

Melinda stood still. Piper looked around at her daughter.

"Honey, you coming?" Piper asked.

Melinda looked up at her mother. "In a minute." Melinda said.

"Okay," Piper said winking at her and leaving the attic.

Melinda walked over to the Book. She placed her hands on the pages. She quickly flipped through the Book to the page she was looking for. It was: The Binding Spell. She ripped the page out and pressed it together in her palms before tossing it into the trash can near the window. She closed the Book and ran her fingers over the triquetra. She gave the Book one last look before leaving the attic. The Triquetra started to glow in all its glory.

(-v-)

Piper, Leo and the three siblings got out of the Jeep and made their way up the stairs to the front door. Leo was carrying a picnic basket, Chris was carrying a blanket and Wyatt was carrying fold-up chairs under both arms. The Halliwells had just come from a normal family picnic in the park.

"Wasn't that great?" Piper asked locking the Jeep and hooking arms with Melinda.

"It was pretty normal," Melinda said.

"See we can be normal even if we're magical." Piper said with a smile.

"Guess you're right," Melinda said .

Leo opened the manor door and he and Chris went in while the rest followed.

"So sis, how are you doing?" Wyatt asked entering the manor.

Piper and Wyatt looked back at Melinda who was leaning against the door. She smiled at them.

"It's good to be Charmed." She said.

Wyatt and Piper looked at each other smiling and then looked over at Melinda. Piper turned and followed Leo to the kitchen while Wyatt went upstairs. Melinda walked out onto the porch and looked up at the sky. There were big clouds strewn across the blue sky. Melinda folded her arms.

"Thanks, Lilly-girl." Melinda said winking her eye. She walked back inside and closed the front door.

(-v-)

**Thanks for stopping by and reading chapter 4. A review is much appreciated. It will help me make the series more enjoyable and help me grow as a writer. I really hope you will be back for chapter 5! :)**


	5. Ch 5 A Vision Of Death

1

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**NOTE TO READER: This is a series about Piper and Leo's three children Wyatt, Chris & Melinda. Phoebe and Paige's children may make guest appearances but this series is solely about the Siblings. Other family members will be making appearances as well later in the season.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been following and reviewing, it really means the world to me that you take time to read it. If you want to know more about the Siblings you can go to my profile page & check out their bios by clicking on their names. To others, please do read and review. I like to know where I can improve and grow as a writer. Thanks for taking time to read this series ;) **

**Chapter 5: A Vision Of Death**

**(Part 1 of New Witches On The Block)**

**(-v-)**

Chris Halliwell and his sister Melinda entered the Halliwell Manor with their arms full of paper grocery bags. Their mother, Piper, had sent them to do shopping for their Spiritual Wiccaning that Friday night. Piper came down the stairs in her black sweats while tying her long dark hair back into a sleek ponytail. A few gray strands were already visible in Piper's long main but she had decided not to cover it but age gracefully

"Good, you're back!" Piper said taking a bag from Melinda's grasp and heading to the kitchen.

Melinda's eyes widened when she saw the house.

"Chris!" She said.

"What?" Chris asked putting the bags down.

"Look around!" Melinda said.

Chris gasped. The whole manor was embellished with fragrant flowers and colourful candles.

"So?" Piper asked, returning from the kitchen. "What do you think?"

Piper clasped her hands and grinned, waiting for an answer.

"It's beautiful, Mom." Melinda said hugging her mother.

"You really outdid yourself, Mom" Chris said.

"Well, tomorrow night is a special night for my kids and I wanted everything to be perfect." Piper said.

Melinda sniffed the air as a pleasant aroma penetrated her nostrils.

"You've been baking, haven't you?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"All morning!" Piper said.

Piper and Melinda made their way to the kitchen while Chris picked up the bags and followed. Melinda was taken aback when she saw all the tasty things her mom had prepared for tomorrow. She picked up a quiche tartlet and popped it into her mouth.

"Mom, this is incredible." She said, chewing. "What's in this?" She picked up another tartlet.

"Hey, those are for tomorrow!" Piper said removing a chocolate cake from the oven.

"Sorry!" Melinda said placing the tartlet back in it original spot.

"This is for now," Piper said placing the cake on the last open spot on the island amongst the baked goods.

Chris entered the kitchen and placed the bag on the chair next to the fridge and started to unpack the groceries.

"When are we going to eat all of this?" Chris asked. "Because I think I'll look like a house when I'm done eating everything."

"We aren't eating alone, silly." Piper said closing the oven and removing her oven mitts.

"We're not?" Melinda asked sitting down on the stool by the island. Her hair fell over her shoulder and she rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"No, the whole family is coming over." Piper said pouring herself a steaming cup of coffee.

"The whole family?" Chris asked grabbing an orange juice bottle from the fridge.

"Yeah," Piper said.

Chris and Melinda gave each other a look before turning their heads back to their Mother.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Isn't that kind of overkill?" Melinda asked.

Chris rolled his eyes before taking a sip of the orange liquid.

"This is a very special day for the Halliwell family, you guys." Wyatt said as he entered the kitchen.

"You knew about this?" Chris asked placing his orange juice on the counter and removing the milk container from the bags to place into the fridge.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Wyatt asked. "Tomorrow night we inherit the Book, we will become the Trinity and that's something you want to share with your family." Wyatt said taking a tartlet.

Piper slapped his hand.

"You can't eat that now!" She said.

"Sorry!" Wyatt said returning the tartlet to its spot.

"I guess you're right," Melinda finally admitted.

"That's the spirit," Piper said.

"Mom, you're way to chipper, you're freaking me out." Chris said.

Piper laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so proud of you three." Piper said taking their hands.

The siblings smiled at Piper.

"We know that, Mom." Wyatt said.

"You three have grown up great, I couldn't have asked for better kids." Piper said.

Melinda stood up from her chair and made her way over to her mother. She wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and hugged her.

"Tomorrow night is going to be great, Mom." Melinda said.

"And nothing will go wrong," Chris said.

Piper looked at Chris. "I hope so," She said.

(-v-)

"Tomorrow night's initiation can not take place," Farris said pacing in front of some of his minions.

Fire torches hung from the wall, illuminating the dark underworld cavern. The fires burned brighter as Farris's anger grew.

"But how can we stop it, Farris?" One demon asked.

"I'm open to suggestions," Farris said sitting down on his bronze chair. It looked as if it could have been a throne. It just emphasizes how much Farris craved to be the ruler of all demon kind.

"We can send some demons to attack them during the ceremony," Another demon said.

"That won't help, they'll do the ceremony another night." Farris said.

"We have to come up with something or we might as well vanquish ourselves." A Demon said.

"He's right, when the Trinity is born, no demon will be safe." Another Demon said.

"We'll have to kill one of them to make sure the Trinity isn't born then." Farris said as he stood up.

He looked over his minions. "Any volunteers?" He asked with a snarling grin.

(-v-)

Melinda walked into Piper's four star cuisine restaurant, Destino and over to the bar. The room was clad in dark red curtains and the walls were painted a light beige. Black iron tables with marble tops and beautifully created chairs filled the room with an elegantly yet simply designed crimson candle in the centre of each of them. When Piper first started the restaurant, she wanted to make it classy but still chic and appealing to the younger generations.

"Hey Gary!" She said sitting down on the bar stool.

Gary looked up from cleaning the bar and smiled at Melinda. He was dressed in a black shirt with a long crimson tie along with black pants.

"Hey, Melinda, how's your mom?" Gary asked grabbing a glass from under the counter and pouring Melinda a drink.

"She's good." Melinda said. "She's just driving us all a little crazy."

"Why?" Gary asked placing a root beer next to Melinda.

"She's throwing a family gathering and she's cooking up a feast at home." Melinda said taking a sip of her root beer.

"Doesn't sound that bad to me," Gary said with a smile.

"It is when you have to do all the shopping so that she can cook the feast." Melinda said with a laugh. "That's why I came here, so that I can finish my homework without any further distractions."

Gary smiled. "Can't get anything down at home, huh?" Gary asked.

"No, not really and I have a science quiz on Monday that I have to study for." Melinda said. "Listen, I'll be in my mom's office if you need me for anything." Melinda said getting off the bar stool.

"I don't think we'll be too busy, the lunch rush is over and we've got enough waitresses to cover your tables." Gary said. "I'll get Antonio to make you some lunch."

"Thanks," Melinda said grabbing her book bag and her root beer and heading to Piper's office.

(-v-)

The Halliwell Manor's door opened and Paige came in.

"Hello?" She called. "Is anyone home?" Paige closed the door behind her.

"Sunroom!" Piper replied.

Paige nodded her head and made her way to the sunroom.

"Hi there, mama!" Paige said entering the sunroom.

"Hi Paige," Piper said placing her recipe book down on the table next to her.

Piper had decided to take a break from cooking and relax. She was going to make chicken pot pie for tomorrow night, so she decided to make the dough tonight and make the filling tomorrow.

"You look tired," Paige said sitting down next to Piper.

"Tired and excited." Piper said. "I was so scared this day would never come."

Piper removed her glasses and placed them on top of the book.

"Yeah, Melinda really had us going there for a while." Paige said.

"Ya think?" Piper said with a smile. "Do you want some iced tea?"

Paige smiled. "I thought you'd never ask!" Paige replied.

Piper slapped her sister as they stood up and headed to the kitchen. When Piper and Paige entered the kitchen Phoebe came through the backdoor.

"I have a front door, you know." Piper said walking over to the fridge.

"Funny," Phoebe said removing her heels and sitting down at the table, rubbing her feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Paige asked sitting down next to Phoebe.

"I've been running around like crazy at the paper." Phoebe said.

"Why?" Piper asked pouring three glasses of peach flavoured iced tea.

"Well, Elise retired today and guess who got the job of editor of The Bay Mirror?" Phoebe said.

"You're editor?" Paige asked, her eyes widening with surprise .

"Congrats, Phoebs!" Piper said handing her sisters each a glass.

"Thanks," Phoebe said sighing.

"Aren't you happy?" Paige asked as Piper sat down with them.

"Yeah, I am. But it means I can't be advice columnist anymore." Phoebe said.

"Honey, this is a step up in your career." Piper said. "You can't be a 50 year old advice columnist."

"You're right, I have to find someone young and fresh to be the new advice columnist." Phoebe said.

"Good idea," Paige said.

"How are you doing?" Phoebe said turning her attention to Piper.

"Good, I'm excited." Piper said with a smile.

"Something else is bothering you." Phoebe said channeling Piper's emotions.

"I really hate that you got your empathy power back all those years ago." Piper said placing her arm on the table and resting her chin into her palm.

"Spill it, sister!" Paige said.

"Tomorrow is a big day for the whole family and I just wish that Prue could be there." Piper said.

Paige and Phoebe each took one of Piper's hands.

"She will be there, honey, in spirit." Phoebe said.

The three sisters sat there in silence, thinking about departed older sister.

(-v-)

Melinda finished her science homework and did some revision for her quiz when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Chris.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Melinda said answering the phone.

"What time is it?" She asked. "Oh my god, I'll be home soon." Melinda said hanging up and packing her bag and leaving her mom's office.

(-v-)

Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris sat at the dining table waiting for Melinda. Melinda came through the front door out of breath.

"I'm so sorry!" She said throwing her bag down and walking over to the dining room.

"Where were you?" Piper asked dishing up for Melinda.

"I was doing my homework at the restaurant; I didn't realize it was that late." Melinda said sitting down.

"We thought something happened to you," Leo said.

"I am fine, Dad, both legs and arms in place. No bruises or scratches." Melinda said demonstrating for Leo.

"Good," Leo said with a smile.

Piper handed Melinda the plate.

"Chinese?" Melinda questioned while taking the plate from Piper.

"Mom, didn't feel like cooking anymore." Wyatt said with a grin.

"Don't mess with me, mister, I've been cooking all day!" Piper said wiggling her finger at Wyatt playfully.

"Just playing, Mom." Wyatt said.

(-v-)

Everyone enjoyed a nice family dinner and after Melinda and Piper washed the dishes. Melinda placed a kiss on Piper's cheek.

"What was that for?" Piper asked.

"For everything, you're doing so much for us, for tomorrow night," Melinda said.

"Tomorrow is a special day for you and your brothers. You've grown up so fast." Piper said softly, tucking a piece of Melinda's long hair behind her ear. "I remember when you were little playing with your dolls and tea set."

Melinda smiled at Piper before heading to the kettle to put it on to prepare tea for them.

"Well, I'm a big girl now." Melinda said.

"No kidding, you and your brothers are growing up and Leo and I are growing old." Piper said.

"Mom, in my opinion you don't look 52!" Melinda said pouring the boiling water in cups.

"Thank you," Piper said drying the last plate and putting it away.

Piper sat down at the table. Melinda walked towards her with two cups of tea in her hands. She handed Piper the one and sat down and drank hers.

"Mom?" Melinda said.

"Yes, honey." Piper said.

"Tell me about aunt Prue," Melinda said.

Piper smiled. "She was a great person. She would have loved you if she were still alive." Piper said.

"You think?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, I do. She was a loving sister. She always protected me and Phoebe. She'd do anything for us." Piper said.

"Chris is a lot like her, isn't he?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, he is actually. Maybe too much like her." Piper said with a laugh.

Melinda joined her. The laughter quieted down and a serious moment filled the room.

"Mom, are you worried?" Melinda asked.

"About what?" Piper asked.

"About tomorrow night?" Melinda asked taking a sip of her tea.

"No," Piper said.

"Mom?" Melinda said arching her eyebrow.

"Maybe a little," Piper said holding up her fingers a few inches from each other.

"It's okay to be worried, Mom, even I am." Melinda said.

"But you shouldn't be; you should be exited." Piper said.

"I am and I'm thankful." Melinda said.

"Thankful?" Piper asked.

"If it weren't for Lilly, I wouldn't be getting ready for tomorrow night." Melinda said.

"You miss her, don't you?" Piper asked.

"She was like the sister I never had; losing her probably felt the same like losing Prue." Melinda said.

"I'm sure it did," Piper responded with a knowing nod.

Piper glanced down at her watch.

"Look at the time, I've got to get to bed." Piper said downing her last bit of tea.

"Mom, it's like nine." Melinda said checking her watch.

"Old, remember?" Piper said with a smile.

"Mom," Melinda said.

"Joking, I have lots to do in the morning." Piper said placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Melinda smiled & shook her head.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Piper said.

"Night, Mom." Melinda said standing up from the table and taking hers and Piper's cups to the sink.

Melinda leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. She took a deep breath and let it out. She smiled as she thought of Lilly.

"I wish you were still here, Lilly." She whispered.

Melinda finished her tea & placed her & Piper's cup in the sink before making her way out of the kitchen and switching off the light.

As she walked into the dining room she saw a dim light shining from the conservatory. She walked in to find Chris and Wyatt watching a movie in the dark.

"Any reason you're watching TV in the dark?" Melinda asked.

"We're pretending that we're in a theatre." Wyatt said keeping his eyes on the TV.

He was sitting in an arm chair with his feet on the table. Chris was sitting with his legs on the couch. Melinda looked over at the TV and saw what her brothers were watching.

"The Notebook?" Melinda asked skeptical.

"It's a classic," Chris said not glancing in his sister's direction.

"Oh my god, you two are such romantics." Melinda laughed.

Melinda walked over to Chris. She shooed his legs off of the couch and sat down next to him. He held his arm open and Melinda laid against his chest. She remembered the days when they would have movie nights like this every week but since their whitelighter duties had kicked in, Wyatt and Chris were rarely at home this time of night. Together, the siblings spent the night watching movies.

(-v-)

The next morning Piper came down the stairs and walked towards the sunroom to retrieve her recipe book she had left in there the day before. Piper's mouth fell open as she saw her three children fast asleep on the couch. Piper put her lips together and whistled. The siblings jumped up, startled by the whistling. Wyatt's hand flew up to his neck as it cracked.

"Ow!" He said.

"Mom, that was so not cool." Melinda said yawning.

"Have you three been down here all night?" Piper asked. Chris looked over at the TV that was just showing static.

"Guess so," He said.

Melinda's eyes widened. "Oh my god, what time is it?" She asked.

"It's eight," Piper said.

"No, no, no, no. I'm late!" She said jumping up from the couch and running upstairs to her room.

Chris laid back down on the couch.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Piper asked.

"Yup," Chris mumbled.

"On the uncomfortable couch?" Piper asked.

"Nope," Chris said as he disappeared in orbs.

Piper shook her head before looking towards Wyatt.

"What about you?" Piper asked.

"I'm going back to bed too," Wyatt said.

"I'll bring you some coffee." Piper said.

Wyatt smiled. "Thanks, Mom." He said disappearing in orbs as well.

Piper shook her head and smiled as she grabbed her recipe book and headed to the kitchen.

(-v-)

Melinda flew through the shower and quickly got dressed. She applied her make-up and grabbed her book bag. She came running down the stairs and saw Piper standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was holding up a flask of coffee in the one had and a bagel in the other. Melinda smiled as she took the goodies from Piper.

"You're an angel." Melinda said placing a kiss on Piper's cheek.

"No, I'm a witch, actually." Piper said with a smile.

Melinda smiled back and hurried out door. She jumped into her car and sped off to school.

(-v-)

Piper returned to the kitchen after Melinda had left. She removed the ingredients for the Chicken Pot Pie's filling and began to prepare it. Leo came into the kitchen still in his pajamas and looking worn out.

"Oh, isn't that a pretty sight so early in the morning?" Piper said.

Leo looked as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Funny," Leo said making a bee line to the coffee maker.

"Now I can see where your boys get it," Piper said chopping the chicken.

"Ah-huh," Leo murmured pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Piper looked over at Leo with concern.

"Honey, are you okay? You don't look so good." Piper said.

Leo sat down at the island cradling his cup in his hands.

"I didn't sleep so well," Leo said.

"Is that all?" Piper asked eyeing her disheveled husband.

"I had a dream last night," Leo started.

Piper put the knife down and paid full attention to her husband.

"About what?" Piper asked.

"I dreamt that during the wicanning demons attacked and Melinda was killed." Leo said.

"Honey," Piper said walking over to Leo and wrapping her arms around him. "It was just a dream."

Leo shook his head. "It felt very real." Leo said. "A lot of demons appeared in the attic and they formed a huge energyball and threw it at Melinda. It sent her flying backwards into the old mirror in the back of the attic."

"Leo," Piper began.

"You and the boys got hurt." Leo said.

Piper cradled Leo's face in her hands. "Honey, this is nothing. We are just expecting the worst." Piper said.

"Piper, this felt like a premonition." Leo said. "I'm scared our little girl is going to die." Leo's eyes were filled with concern.

He loved all of his kids, but Melinda was his baby girl. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Oh, Leo." Piper said hugging Leo. "Everything is going to be okay, we need to believe that."

Leo looked up at Piper. "Maybe I'm overreacting." Leo said.

"Maybe just a little," Piper said walking back over to her chopping board.

She handed Leo a plate with a bagel on it.

"Thanks," Leo said taking the plate from Piper.

"After you've had breakfast, you go take a long hot shower then come and help me with the rest of the preparations, okay?" Piper said returning to her chopping.

"Yes ma'am," Leo said chewing his bagel. He took his plate and coffee and headed to the sunroom.

Piper suddenly had this worryingly feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if Leo's dream was a premonition? What if it comes true? What if Melinda died tonight? Piper shook her head and tried to rid it of her fearful thoughts.

"Nothing's going to happen," She coached herself. "Everything is going to be fine."

She placed the chopped chicken pieces in a sauce pan with mushroom sauce and prepared it.

(-v-)

"We are running out of time," Farris screamed angrily at his minion demons.

The demons cowered under the terror of their master.

"Farris, we have given you all the plans we can think of." A Demon said.

"Well, they're not good enough!" He bellowed.

Farris paced around his minions. "I should just let you all be vanquished because you are all useless to me!" Ferris said angrily.

"Please, Farris, we can get the Charmed witches." Another demons said.

"Really?" Farris asked turning to the demon. "How?"

The demon stuttered. "We can ban together, attack them when they least expect it. Work as one and kill the youngest Charmed Witch." The demon explained.

Farris nodded his head.

"If we get rid of the youngest, whose powers are still recovering from not being used as often, we can stop them from ever becoming the Trinity." Farris said.

The demons cheered.

"Cal, get your best demons together. We have a ceremony to crash." Farris said.

Cal nodded his head in approval as the rest of the demons cheered.

(-v-)

Melinda stumbled into her English class. Everyone was already sitting and her teacher Mr. Harris was giving a lesson on Macbeth. Soft giggles could be heard all around the class.

"Ms. Halliwell, nice of you to join us." Mr. Harris said straitening his glasses.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Harris, car trouble." Melinda said waving her car keys in the air.

"That's fine, please take your seat." Mr. Harris said with a smile.

Mr. Harris was one of Melinda's favourite teachers. He was always kind to her and she was the best in his class. He knew Melinda would never lie to him except this once. All though, it wasn't completely a lie. When she arrived at school she had locked her keys in the car and had to call for Chris, who was not pleased at all about his slumber being disturbed, to orb the keys out of the car for her. Melinda smiled back and made her way to her desk.

"What happened, Mel?" a girl with long brown hair who sat next to Melinda asked.

"Locked my keys in the car," Melinda whispered.

The girl giggled.

"It's not funny, Justine." Melinda said removing her book on Macbeth out of her book bag.

Justine Connors was one of Melinda's friends. She hung out with her and Lilly at times. She was usually busy with cheerleading; she was the captain after all, so she hadn't spent much time with her this year.

"Sorry," Justine said returning to read along with Mr. Harris.

Melinda sighed, this day had started out horribly, hopefully it won't get worse.

"Melinda, I'd like to see you after class, please." Mr. Harris said peering up from his book.

"And it just got worse," Melinda murmured sinking into her chair and reading along.

About 20 minutes later the bell rang. Everyone packed their books away and rushed out of the class except Melinda.

"I'll see you at lunch," Justine said before leaving class.

Melinda packed her book in her bag and walked over to Mr. Harris's desk.

"Melinda, are you okay?" He asked clasping his hands together.

"I guess, why?" Melinda asked.

"You look a little run down," Mr. Harris said.

"It's nothing," Melinda said.

He was right, she had been feeling tired lately, she wasn't sure if it was from excitement or nervousness.

"Melinda, I'm going to write you a pass." Mr. Harris said removing a piece of paper from his drawer.

"For what?" Melinda asked.

"I'm sending you home, get some rest this weekend." Mr. Harris said signing his name at the bottom of the paper.

"But sir," Melinda began.

"No buts, go home. Get better." He said handing her the paper with a smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Harris." Melinda said taking the note from him and leaving the class.

She quickly walked over to her locker to get some of her books before she headed home.

"So, what happened?" Justine asked appearing behind her.

"He's sending me home," Melinda said.

"Are you like suspended?" Justine asked.

"No, he's sending me home to rest, like that's going to happen." Melinda said opening her locker.

"Why do you say that?" Justine asked putting a sucker into her mouth.

Melinda opened her mouth to say something and remembered she couldn't tell Justine about the wiccaning. Unlike Justine, Melinda could tell Lilly anything because she too was a witch.

"My mom's having a family gathering tonight, so things are kind of hectic." Melinda said packing the last of her books in her bag.

"That sucks, so I'll call you later to make sure you're okay." Justine said giving Melinda a hug.

"Okay, bye." Melinda said breaking the hug and closing her locker.

Justine hurried off to her next class and waved at Melinda before disappearing around the corner. Melinda swung her book bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the school and to her car.

(-v-)

Ten minutes later, Melinda stopped her car in the drive way and entered the manor via the backdoor. When she entered the kitchen she saw her aunt Paige and her mom having coffee.

"Please don't tell me you got suspended for being late." Piper said placing her coffee cup on the table.

"No, Mr. Harris sent me home to rest." Melinda said placing her bag on the table and sitting down on the chair next to Paige. "He says I look rundown."

Paige placed a comforting hand on her niece's shoulder.

"You're stressed that's all." Paige said.

"I guess." Melinda said.

"Do you want something to eat?" Piper asked.

"Sure, a sandwich sounds good right now." Melinda replied.

"Okay, one sandwich coming up!" Piper said standing up and heading to the fridge.

"Were you late?" Paige asked. "You're usually so punctual."

"I overslept," Melinda said. "I was watching movies with my brothers and we fell asleep."

"Oh, understandable." Paige said.

"My neck still hurts," Melinda said bringing her hand up to her neck.

"Why?" Paige asked.

Piper snorted and giggled while buttering the bread. Melinda glared at her mom.

"Mom thought it would be funny to wake us up by whistling." Melinda said annoyed.

"Oh Piper," Paige said, shaking her head.

"What?" Piper laughed. "You should have seen their faces."

Paige smiled and shook her head. "I can heal that for you," Paige said.

"Would you? It's really starting to hurt." Melinda said turning her back to her aunt.

Paige placed her hands over Melinda's neck and healed it. Over the years Paige's powers had grown to the level where she could not just only heal open wounds but any type of injuries. It was pretty handy.

"Ooh! That feels much better." Melinda said stretching. "Thanks, Aunt Paige." Melinda placed a kiss on her aunt's cheek.

"Hey, it's what I do." Paige said twirling her hands.

"Here you go, honey." Piper said handing Melinda her sandwich.

"Thanks mom, I'm going to eat in my room." Melinda said standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Piper said pouring a cup of coffee. She handed it to Melinda.

"You know me too well," Melinda said taking the cup and making her way out of the kitchen.

"Uh-huh," Piper said placing her one hand on her hip.

"Hey now, look at the time I have to meet Henry for coffee." Paige said standing up. "I'll see you tonight," Paige said giving Piper a hug.

"Thanks for stopping by and helping." Piper said.

"No problem, if you need me I'm just an orb away." Paige said grabbing her bag and jacket. "Bye sweetie," Paige headed out the backdoor.

"Bye," Piper said walking over to the oven.

She had placed her chicken pot pies in the oven a couple of minutes ago and they were rising perfectly.

"I hope everything's this perfect tonight," Piper said setting the timer and leaving the kitchen.

She walked over to the stairs and opened the closet and pulled out the vacuum. She switched it on and started to vacuum the room. She needed something to take her mind off tonight otherwise she'd go crazy. She kept on thinking about Leo's dream and constantly tried to remind herself that that is exactly what it is, a dream. Or is it?

(-v-)

Melinda entered her room and placed her cup and plate on her dresser. She walked over to her closet to get dressed in her sweats. When she opened her closet door she was riddled with a premonition.

The vision was like short video clips. Melinda saw herself in the attic. Demons appeared. They threw an energyball at her. Before it could hit her the premonition ended. She grabbed hold of the door and breathed deeply.

"Oh my god," She whispered. "I'm going to die,"

Melinda shook her head. It was just her imagination running wild.

"Nothing is going to happen; I'm just expecting the worst." Melinda coached herself.

She took a sip of her coffee and returned to her closet to get dressed. After getting dressed in her sweats, Melinda grabbed her sandwich and sat on her bed to eat it. She switched on her TV to watch something while she ate. She couldn't concentrate, the vision kept repeating in her head like a DVD on repeat. She suddenly didn't feel like eating her sandwich anymore. She put the half eaten sandwich on the table next to her bed. She lay down and started to channel surf. She hoped she'd find a show to keep her mind off her vision.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(-v-)

**Thanks for stopping by and reading chapter 5. Chapter 6 will continue right where this one left off so look forward to it in a week's time. A review is much appreciated. It will help me make the series more enjoyable and help me grow as a writer. I really hope you will be back for chapter 6 & the rest of the season! :)**


	6. Ch 6 It All Comes Crashing Down

--

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**NOTE TO READER: This is a series about Piper and Leo's three children Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Phoebe and Paige's children may make guest appearances but this series is solely about the Siblings. Other family members will be making appearances as well later in the season.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been following and reviewing, it really means the world to me that you take time to read it. If you want to know more about the Siblings you can go to my profile page and check out their bios by clicking on their names. To others, please do read and review. I like to know where I can improve and grow as a writer. Thanks for taking time to read this series ;) **

**Chapter 6: It All Comes Crashing Down**

**(Part 2 of New Witches On The Block)**

**(-v-)**

Chris and Wyatt were up in the attic helping Leo get everything ready for the ceremony. Since so many Halliwells were coming tomorrow night, extra space had to be made in the attic. Old furniture had to be moved, old things had to be put away. Wyatt and Chris lifted a large box and moved it to the last open corner to the right of the room.

"I think that's it, boys." Leo said placing his hands on his hips.

"I hope so, my back is killing me." Chris said putting his hand to his back.

Wyatt laughed as he picked up another box without any hesitation.

"Wuss!" Wyatt said.

Chris glared at his brother.

"Knock it off, Wyatt." Leo warned.

"Sorry," Wyatt said with a chuckle as he placed the box on top of another.

Leo scanned the room to make sure everything would be to Piper's liking, until he saw the mirror. The same mirror Melinda flew into in his dream. He shuddered and went pale.

"Dad, are you okay?" Wyatt asked as he and Chris rushed to their father's side and guided him over to the couch.

Leo sat down and took deep breaths.

"Chris, get him some water!" Wyatt ordered.

Chris nodded his head and ran over to the sink in the corner of the attic and filled up a glass and took it back to Leo. Leo took the glass and took a sip.

"Thanks," Leo said.

"Dad, are you okay?" Wyatt asked again.

Leo looked at his worried sons' faces before him. He didn't want to alarm them in any way.

"It's just all the dust up here, it's nothing." Leo lied.

Chris looked skeptically over at his brother, not one of them bought it. They knew something was wrong but decided not to push it.

"Look, why don't you go downstairs and Wyatt and I can finish up in here." Chris suggested.

"Okay," Leo said standing up and heading out of the attic.

Wyatt walked over to Chris.

"Do you buy it?" He asked.

"Not a chance," Chris said. "That was fear on his face,"

Wyatt brought his hand up to his head.

"Well, no use dwelling on it." Wyatt said. "We should probably get ready, it's almost six."

Chris nodded and followed his big brother out of the attic.

(-v-)

Melinda emerged out of her closet and walked over to her mirror. She was dressed in a spaghetti strap knee-length black dress. She removed the curlers from her hair and ran her fingers through it. She opened her dresser and removed a little jewelry box. She searched through the box for earrings but couldn't find the perfect ones. Melinda placed the box back in the dresser and walked over to her bedside table where she found a little black jewelry box. She picked it up and opened it. She gasped at the gorgeous chandelier earrings in the box. On the table was a note. Melinda opened it and read it out loud.

"_These were your Gran's earrings she gave me before she died. I'm giving it to you now. Wear them tonight. Cherish them like I did. I'm so proud of you_. _Love, Mom_." Melinda read.

She smiled as she placed the note down and removed the earrings. They were long chandelier earrings and were beautifully decorated with little sparkling diamonds. She walked back over to the mirror and put the earrings on. They were perfect. Melinda placed the box in her dresser and left her room to find her mom to thank her for the earrings.

(-v-)

Melinda arrived in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her mother. Piper smiled.

"You got them, didn't you?" She asked.

Melinda held her hair back to show the earrings. "They are perfect, Mom." Melinda said.

"You look so beautiful." Piper said bringing her hand up to Melinda's head.

"You look pretty stunning yourself," Melinda said.

Piper had curled her long locks as well and was dressed in a stylish sleeveless black top and black pants. Piper twirled.

"Thanks," She said.

"Do you need help with anything?" Melinda asked.

"No, everything's done and my fabulous chicken pot pie is almost done." Piper said.

Piper and Melinda looked towards the back door as they heard I open.

"Anybody home?" A voice called from the back door.

Two dark haired girls entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Melinda said walking over to the girls and giving them each a hug.

"Hey Prue," Piper said hugging her oldest niece. "Hi Peyton," Piper moved over to her other niece and giving her a hug as well.

"Hope we're not too early, Mom said we should come over and see if we could help with anything." Prue said.

"Phoebe should know I have everything under control," Piper said.

"Oh, this is from the family," Peyton said handing Piper a bunch of flowers. They were a mixed arrangement of different types of flowers, from daisies to exquisite red roses.

"They're beautiful; it must have cost Phoebe an arm and a leg." Piper said taking the flowers. "I'll put them in a vase right now." Piper headed over to the sink.

"So, how are you feeling?" Prue asked taking Melinda's hand.

"Excited," Melinda said with a smile.

"You're so lucky to inherit the Book," Peyton said sitting down.

"You want it, don't you?" Melinda asked knowingly.

"Desperately!" Peyton blurted.

Everyone laughed.

"Phoebe has her own tome that you guys will inherit one day." Piper said.

"Prue is the oldest, she will get the Book and I'll get nothing." Peyton explained.

"How do you think a Book Of Shadows began? Melinda Warren started the Book and it was passed down from ancestor to ancestor." Piper explained. "If you start your own Book it can be passed on to your kids and then to theirs."

Prue nodded her head. "That kind of makes sense." She said. "Then you and Parker can have your own Book."

"Yeah, yeah, it's still not the same thing." Peyton said with a side grin.

"Listen, why don't we go up to the attic and see how the boys are coming along." Piper said still laughing.

The four of them left the kitchen and made their way to the attic.

(-v-)

"Cal!" Farris yelled.

"Yes, master." Cal asked.

Farris walked closer to Call.

"Are your demons ready?" Farris asked.

"They are ready and armed." Cal said.

Farris closed his eyes. "They are on their way to the attic, but remember there will be many witches. Get them out of the way first before you attack the youngest." Farris said.

"Yes, Farris."Cal said.

"Go!" Farris yelled as all the demons shimmered away.

"Goodbye, Charmed witches," Farris said as he gave an evil smirk.

(-v-)

Chris and Wyatt were dressed in black suits and were lighting candles in the attic. Piper, Melinda, Prue and Peyton entered the attic.

"Hey guys!" Prue said.

"Hey!" Chris and Wyatt said.

"Boys, you did a great job up here." Piper said giving each her boys a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Mom." Wyatt said.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Chris asked.

"We just wanted to help out," Peyton said.

"Well everything is done here," Wyatt said.

Melinda suddenly got a chill.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked her daughter.

"I'm not sure, I just felt something." Melinda said.

Suddenly demons appeared all over the attic. Two demons each threw an energyball towards Wyatt and Chris. The energyballs hit Wyatt and Chris and sent them flying across the attic. Other demons threw energyballs in Piper, Prue and Peyton's direction. Peyton levitated out of harms way and Prue tk'd the energyball back onto the demon. He was vanquished instantly. Piper lifted her hands to freeze the energyball but it was too late. It slammed into the left side of her body and she tumbled to the ground.

"Mom!" Melinda screamed.

More energyballs flew across the room and sent Prue and Peyton slamming into the wall at the back of the attic. Melinda's eyes filled with tears, her premonition was coming true. All the demons turned their attention to Melinda. Together they formed an enormous energyball. Melinda tried to freeze them but it was being deflected by a blue glow.

"No, no, no!" Melinda said.

The huge energyball headed towards her. She screamed as it hit her and sent her flying into the mirror in the back of the attic. Melinda fell to the ground, covered in her own blood. Boxes and rubble from the attic fell on top of Melinda covering her completely. The demons cheered as they all shimmered away. Leo, Phoebe and Paige came running into the attic.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said as she ran over to Piper's side.

"Piper?" Phoebe said turning her on her side. "Piper!" Phoebe yelled hoping to wake her sister.

Piper started to moan as her eyes opened. Leo ran over to Wyatt and Chris and woke them as well. Paige hurried over to her nieces and helped them up; they only had a few scratches.

"Wyatt, Chris, are you okay?" Leo asked helping his sons up.

"Yeah," Wyatt said.

He had a cut across his head and Chris was bleeding from the arm. Leo looked around the attic, fear rising inside of him. His dream had come true, but where was Melinda?

"Boys, where's your sister?" Leo asked taking his sons by the arms.

"I don't know," Chris said.

"You don't think the demons took her?" Wyatt asked.

"A little healing here please!" Phoebe said helping Piper to sit up.

Paige hurried over to Piper's side and placed her hand over her sister's injured body. A golden glow emerged from Paige's hands. Within seconds, Piper's injury was gone.

"Thanks, sis." Piper said as Phoebe helped her up.

Piper's eyes searched the attic. She saw her sons and her nieces but not Melinda.

"Where's Melinda?" Piper asked.

Everyone shrugged. Piper's eyes caught the sight of the broken mirror in the back of the attic. Piper stumbled over to Leo.

"Leo," She said her voice trembling with fear.

"What?" Leo asked worried.

Piper pointed to the back of the attic. Leo's eyes widened as he saw the broken mirror.

"No," He whispered.

Piper started to cry as she ran over to the rubble by the mirror. She threw the rubble across the attic.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Melinda," Leo said frozen in fear that his daughter was laying under all that rubble.

Piper finally saw an arm.

"Melinda?" She whispered.

Piper dug further until she saw Melinda's body.

"Melinda, come on!" Piper said dragging Melinda into her arms.

"Wake up, wake up!" Piper whispered.

Phoebe brought her hand up to her mouth. Paige wrapped her arm around her shaken sister. Wyatt and Chris moved closer to Leo. All of them waited for Melinda to wake up. Piper lifted Melinda's bloody face.

"Breath sweetie, come on kiddo, wake up!" Piper cried. "Please!"

"No!" Piper started to cry and she pulled Melinda's body into her arms.

Piper looked up to Leo and shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Leo started whimper as he moved over to his wife and daughter. He ran his hand over her head.

"She's gone," Piper cried.

Paige embraced a crying Phoebe. Prue and Peyton walked over to the mother and wrapped their arms around her as well. Wyatt and Chris walked over to the parents, both with tears running down their cheeks.

(-v-)

Cal and his reaming demons shimmered into the underworld.

"Well?" Farris asked from his throne.

"Ding dong the witch is dead," Cal said with a sly grin.

"Excellent, I think it's time for a celebration!" Farris said triumphantly.

The demons cheered as they started their festivities.

"I've done it," Farris said with a smile. "The Charmed legacy has finally ended!"

(-v-)

An hour later everyone was sitting in the sunroom except Piper, who didn't want to leave Melinda's side.

"How could this happen?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt and Chris were sitting on the couch while Paige healed one of them at a time. Phoebe had sent Prue and Peyton home so that they could tell Coop and Pryce what happened. Paige had called Henry just before he left the house and told him what happened. It was up to him to tell their kids that their cousin had died.

"The demon's surprised us, we couldn't have seen them coming." Paige said.

"Yes, we could've." Leo said.

"Leo, what are you taking about?" Phoebe asked.

"I had a dream last night, I saw the attack happening." Leo said.

"Leo, that's not possible, you're not magical." Phoebe said.

"Maybe someone wanted him to have that dream, maybe this was a subtle hint from the Elders." Paige suggested.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Wyatt asked angrily, turning to his father.

"I told Piper, she told me it was just a bad dream and that I should forget about it." Leo said.

"Oh god, this can't be happening. This is like déjà vu all over again." Phoebe said.

Paige moved over to Chris and healed his arm.

"Ow!" He yelled as his arm snapped.

"Guess it was fractured." Paige said.

"Thanks anyway," Chris said sadly.

"This is so unreal," Wyatt said burying his face in his hands.

"I wish I could have saved her," Leo said standing up and heading up the stairs.

"Guys, don't be hard on your dad." Phoebe said.

Chris and Wyatt looked over at Phoebe feeling guilt ridden.

"We should have protected her," Chris said.

"We have to fix this," Wyatt said.

"How?" Paige asked.

"I might have an idea." Wyatt said his face lighting up.

(-v-)

Leo quietly entered the attic. Piper was rocking back and forth with Melinda in her arms, sobbing.

"Piper?" Leo said.

"Leo," Piper sobbed breaking down.

Leo moved over to Piper and wrapped his arms around her.

"I should have listened to you," Piper sobbed.

"It's not our fault, honey." Leo said.

Piper reached over for a cloth and started to clean the blood off of Melinda's pale face.

"Oh God, why Melinda?" Piper said stroking her daughter's hair.

Leo didn't know what to say. What could he say to ease his wife's pain? Nothing could ease the pain of losing a child.

"We should have protected her," Piper said.

"Piper," Leo began.

"No, those demons knew they had to get us out of the way so that they could get to her." Piper said.

"Why?" She cried. "Why does everyone we love die?" Piper asked Leo.

"I wish I knew honey," Leo said.

"There must be a way to get her back," Piper sobbed.

"There might be, Mom." Chris said as he and Wyatt entered the attic. They were now dressed in jeans; Wyatt wore a red shirt while Chris wore a black shirt.

"How?" Piper asked.

"With this," Wyatt said holding out his hand. Coop's cupid ring was on Wyatt's finger.

"What are you going to do with that?" Leo asked.

"Go back in time, to warn us about the attack so we can stop it and save Melinda." Chris said.

"But it won't work. The Elders passed a law onto all cupid rings; it can only be used by cupids." Leo explained.

"I kind of found a way around that," Wyatt said. "I wrote a spell and backed it up with my own magic. It's a once time spell that can never be used again."

"And if the Elders get pissed, that's their problem. I'm sure they don't want to see a world ruled by evil." Chris said.

"Do you think it could work?" Piper asked.

"We hope so," Wyatt said.

"So go, save Melinda." Piper said immediately.

Chris and Wyatt nodded. Chris placed his hand on Wyatt's shoulder and closed his eyes. Wyatt also closed his eyes and thought about his sister and the love him and Chris both felt for her.

"Melinda," He said.

The ring glowed and they disappeared.

"Please god, let them save my baby." Piper said.

Leo lowered his head and closed his eyes. He prayed that his sons would be successful.

(-v-)

Wyatt and Chris opened their eyes. They were standing in the hall.

"Do you think it worked?" Chris asked.

"Don't know," Wyatt said looking around.

Suddenly Melinda came out of her room, dressed in her black dress. She was on her way downstairs to thank her mom for the earrings she gave her.

"Hey guys," She said.

Wyatt and Chris turned around to find their sister standing behind them, alive and well. They embraced her.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked as she broke the hug.

"Melinda, we've got something to tell you," Chris said as his and Wyatt's bedroom doors opened.

Past Wyatt and Chris, dressed in their suits both emerged, shocked to see clones of themselves.

"Melinda, stand back!" Wyatt said raising his hands.

"Wait!" Future Wyatt said.

"We're you from the future!" Future Chris said.

Wyatt kept his hands up, not convinced. "Prove it!" Wyatt said.

Future Chris pinched Future Wyatt.

"Ouch!" Both Wyatt's yelled.

"Believe us now?" Chris asked.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked.

"We came back to warn you," Future Wyatt said turning to his sister.

"Warn me about what?" Melinda asked.

Chris took a deep breath before he answered.

"You're going to die tonight," Future Chris said.

"What?" Melinda said.

"How?" Wyatt asked.

"A gang of demons attacked us in the attic just before 7." Future Chris explained.

Past Chris checked his watch.

"It's 6:16 now." Chris said.

Melinda steadied herself against the wall.

"Mel, are you okay?" Wyatt asked heading over to his sister's side.

"I had a premonition of it," She said.

"Of what?" Chris asked.

"Of me dying," Melinda said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wyatt asked.

"I thought I was imagining things, after all it was short flashes. It didn't feel like a premonition." Melinda said.

"We have to get Mom," Future Wyatt said.

"Right," Wyatt said.

They all made their way to the stairs when Piper, Prue and Peyton emerged from the stairs.

"What the…" Piper said stunned at seeing two pairs of Wyatt and Chris.

"Don't ask, it will hurt your head," Melinda said.

"Mom, we came from the future to stop Melinda from dying." Future Chris said.

Piper brought her hand up to her mouth. "To the attic, now!" She said leading the way.

Everyone followed Piper up to the attic. Piper went and stood in the centre of the attic, everyone joined her except Melinda. She stood frozen at the door.

"Melinda?" Piper said.

"I don't think I want to enter the room where I died," Melinda said.

"You died here? How?" Piper asked.

"We gather, an energyball was thrown at her and she flew back into that mirror." Future Chris said pointing at the now whole mirror.

"That's how Leo described it," Piper said shocked.

"Dad? How?" Melinda asked.

"He had a dream, I told him to ignore it." Piper said. "I never even considered that he'd be right."

"I had a premonition," Melinda said "But it was like short clips."

Piper looked over at her future sons. "How do we stop these demons?" She asked.

"They still think we won't be expecting them so we have the upper hand." Future Wyatt said.

"Maybe you could write a Power Of Three spell and vanquish all the demons at once." Future Chris said.

"We could keep them busy while you cast the spell." Future Wyatt said.

"We have to keep Melinda safe," Wyatt said.

"Prue, you and Peyton sit with Melinda in her room. Put crystals around the bed and stay on it until we come and get you." Piper said.

"Okay, Aunt Piper," Prue said hooking arms with Melinda and going down the stairs to her room.

Peyton grabbed the box full of crystals and soon followed. The doorbell rang.

"That's Phoebe and Paige." Piper said. "Orb them up here; we don't have time to waste."

Wyatt nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly Phoebe and Paige appeared in the attic by swirling orbs.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked, shocked by the orbing incident.

"We have a problem." Piper said.

Paige and Phoebe studied the Chris and Wyatt doubles.

"Uh-oh, did a spell go awry?" Paige asked.

"No, they came from the future to warn us about a demon attack that cost Melinda her life." Piper explained.

"What? Where is she?" Phoebe asked. "Don't worry, Prue and Peyton are looking after her." Future Chris said.

"What do we have to do?" Paige asked.

"We have to write a Power Of Three spell and when the demons attack the boys will keep them busy while we vanquish." Piper explained.

"Oki-dokey then, well explained." Phoebe said.

"And quite fast too," Paige said.

Piper rolled her eyes before making her way to the table and sat down to write the spell. Paige and Phoebe joined her to contribute to the spell writing.

(-v-)

"It's almost time," Future Chris said.

"Okay, we're done" Piper said tearing the spell from the notepad.

"You three hide behind the couch so the demons don't see you." Future Wyatt said. "Then when we attack them, say the spell."

The sisters nodded their heads and headed to the back of the attic to hide behind the couch.

"Are you ready?" Future Wyatt asked his past self.

"If you are." Wyatt said.

Each of the brothers stood on opposite side of the attic waiting for the demons. The demons appeared and were surprised that the witches had known that they were coming. Future and Past Chris tk'd energyballs back onto the demons and Future and Past Wyatt waved his hands and vanquished some of the demons.

"Now!" The Brothers yelled.

The Charmed Ones emerged from behind the couch. Piper held out the paper so that her sisters could see. They started to chant.

"_Demons in our home,_

_Demons in our sight_

_Here you may not roam_

_With The Power Of Three,_

_We vanquish you with all our might_"

All the demons were engulfed with flames and disappeared with deafening screams.

"It worked!" Piper said happily.

Future Wyatt and Chris zoomed back into their present bodies.

"Guess time caught up with itself." Phoebe said.

"I'm glad we came from the future to stop the attack," Chris said.

"Yeah, believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to experience losing Melinda." Wyatt said.

"I'm just glad it's over," Piper said.

"Don't we have a ceremony to get underway?" Paige asked.

"What are we waiting for?" Piper asked with a smile. "We've got loads to celebrate."

Everyone left the attic and headed down stairs.

(-v-)

A few minutes later an older looking Henry arrived with Henry jr., Holly and Haley. Coop and Parker soon joined the festivities. Everyone sat down at the table and enjoyed Piper's famous chicken pot pie, followed by some Crème Brule with coffee. It felt like a normal family gathering, everyone was chatting and laughing. It was like there was absolutely nothing wrong in the world. Melinda smiled secretly to herself, she was glad her brothers had come back from the future to save her. She'll always be grateful for that.

(-v-)

It was 11:45 when the entire family made their way up to the attic. Thanks to Paige's vanishing spell, the attic was back to its originally decorated state. Piper walked over to the Book and opened it to the summoning spell. She started chanting.

"_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me I summon thee,_

_Cross no the great divide_."

In a matter of seconds Grams appeared in bright lights. She stepped out of the candle circle and became corporeal.

"Hello, my darlings." She said with a smile.

"Hello, Grams." Piper said smiling at her grandmother.

"Shall we get started?" Grams asked.

"Yes," Wyatt, Chris and Melinda said in unison.

Everyone gave a laugh. Grams moved closer to the Book and waved the siblings closer. Grams stood behind the podium and Wyatt, Chris and Melinda stood in front of it.

"On this night of the Wiccan Equinox, these three Halliwells have decided to take their place as The Trinity." Grams began, before she turned to the sisters. "The Charmed Ones, my beautiful girls, your destiny is fulfilled and it is now time to pass the power on to these three siblings."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige moved closer to the siblings. Piper took Wyatt's hands, Phoebe took Chris' and Paige took Melinda's.

"Wyatt, I pass the Halliwell power onto you. Use it for good, use it wisely." Piper said giving Wyatt a kiss and a hug.

Phoebe squeezed Chris' hands. "Christoper, I pass the Halliwell power onto you. Use it for good, use it wisely." Phoebe said placing a kiss on her nephew's cheek.

"Thank you, Aunt Phoebe." Chris said.

Paige smiled at Melinda. "Melinda, I pass the Halliwell power onto you. Use it for good, use it wisely." Paige said.

"Thank you," Melinda whispered, tears filling her eyes.

She then hugged her aunt. The Charmed Ones returned to their husbands' sides. The siblings turned back to Grams.

"You three stand here of your own free will, do you accept your heritage and the responsibilities as The Trinity?" Grams asked.

She looked at Wyatt. "Yes," Wyatt said.

She then looked over at Chris. "Yes," Chris said.

Then finally she looked over at Melinda. "Yes," Melinda said fighting back tears.

"These three have accepted their heritage. May the Halliwell ancestors bless these three and keep them safe from evil." Grams said.

"Blessed Be!" Grams said.

"Blessed Be!" Everyone cheered.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda took their places behind the Book Of Shadows, which was open at the spell they had to say.

"It's time," Piper said. Leo wrapped his arms around her.

"We did good, Piper." Leo said.

"I know," Piper said smiling.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda took each other's hands and started to recite the spell.

"_Hear now the words of the witches_

_The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought  
In the night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we siblings three  
We want the power  
Give us the power_ " 

White lights shone over the three siblings and the magic plunged into them. The Book flung closed and the triquetra on started to glow brightly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the second generation of Charmed Witches." Phoebe said. "The Trinity!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Melinda ran over to Piper and gave her a hug.

"We did it!" She said happily.

"Yeah, you did." Piper said holding on tightly to Melinda.

Melinda broke the hug and looked over at her brothers. She couldn't believe she almost took this opportunity away from them. She smiled at them and winked her eye. They winked back. Melinda ran back into her brothers' arms. She was glad that they had finally inherited the Book of Shadows, she was grateful for her family but most of all she was grateful that she was alive.

**Starring:**

Wes Ramsey as _Wyatt Halliwell_

Drew Fuller as _Chris Halliwell_

Amber Tamblyn as _Melinda Halliwell_

**Guest Starring:**

Jennifer Rhodes as _Penny 'Grams' Halliwell_

Holly Marie Combs as _Piper Halliwell_

Brian Krause as_ Leo Wyatt_

Alyssa Milano as _Phoebe Halliwell_

Victor Webster as _Coop Halliwell_

Laura Breckenridge as _Prue Halliwell _

Sophia Bush as _Peyton Halliwell_

Leighton Meester as _Parker Halliwell _(RECASTED)

Rose McGowan as _Paige Matthews_

Ivan Sergei as _Henry Mitchell_

James Lafferty as _Henry Mitchell jr._

Willa Holland as _Holly Mitchell_ (RECASTED)

Willa Holland as _Haley Mitchell _(RECASTED)

(-v-)

**Thanks for stopping by and reading chapter 6. A review is much appreciated. It will help me make the series more enjoyable and help me grow as a writer. The next chapter will be out March 21****st****, 2008. I really hope you will be back for chapter 7 and the rest of the season! :)**


	7. Ch 7 The Witch Of The House

1

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**NOTE TO READER: This is a series about Piper and Leo's three children Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Phoebe and Paige's children may make guest appearances but this series is solely about the Siblings. Other family members will be making appearances as well later in the season.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been following and reviewing, it really means the world to me that you take time to read it. If you want to know more about the Siblings you can go to my profile page and check out their bios by clicking on their names. To others, please do read and review. I like to know where I can improve and grow as a writer. Thanks for taking time to read this series ;)**

**Chapter ****7: The Witch Of The House **

**(-v-)**

"Come on, Mom!" Melinda Halliwell whined as she stood at the door of her mother's bedroom, her arms were crossed over her chest while her brunette ponytail hung over her right shoulder.

Piper stood by her bed, packing a faded yellow suitcase when she looked up at her daughter. Piper was dressed in black trousers with a turtleneck white sweater. Her hair was neatly tied up into a ponytail.

"Honey, we've talked about this." Piper said returning to her packing.

"But why now?" Melinda asked walking over to the bed, her long black gypsy skirt flowing behind her. The skirt was accompanied by a crimson camisole with a cropped sweater with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

"You kids are big enough now to take care of yourselves." Piper said glancing up at Melinda.

After her and her brothers Chris and Wyatt's wiccaning, Piper and Leo had announced that they were moving out of the Manor and to magic school so that the Siblings could learn to handle things on their own.

"We won't be here to look after you forever, you know?" Piper said.

"Yeah, but I can't do this on my own." Melinda whined.

"You're not on your own," Piper said zipping the suitcase closed. "You have your brothers who are talented witches and whitelighters. They'll take care of you."

"Mom, they can't take the lead, I'll have to take care of them." Melinda said falling on the bed. "You know that not one of them can cook. The only thing they can make is toast and sometimes they can't even make that."

Piper laughed. It was true; Melinda was the only one who inherited Piper's love for cooking, Wyatt and Chris were disasters in the kitchen.

"You can do this, honey." Piper said grabbing another bag out of her closet and walking back to the bed.

"It just feels unreal, you know? Melinda said. "You and Dad leaving."

"We're not going far," Piper said.

"Still, alone in the house with Wyatt and Chris." Melinda said. "It's just going to be different and you know I don't do well with change."

"Honey, sometimes change is good. This will help you to handle Wiccan things on your own." Piper said emptying one of her dresser drawers on the bed. "After all, that's how we did it."

Piper and her sisters, Prue and Phoebe found out that they were witches shortly after their Grams had died and they had to handle everything by themselves. They didn't have anyone to show them the ropes of being a witch. Piper's youngest sister Paige, who joined their magical fold after their oldest sister Prue had passed, had it easy. Piper and Phoebe had to teach Paige everything they knew and soon the student surpassed her mentors. Paige is now a talented witch thanks to her sisters' teaching and she had taught herself to be an extremely capable whitelighter. Now Melinda, Wyatt and Chris had to learn to be independent as well.

"Honey, you can't flourish if you can't handle situations on your own." Piper explained folding clothes and placing them neatly into the bag. "If you keep running to us for advice, you'll never reach your potential as a witch."

"Are you guys going to stay at magic school permanently?" Melinda asked.

"Maybe. I think we just might." Piper said. "Speaking of, do you want our room?" Piper asked looking at Melinda.

"What?" Melinda asked sitting up, her forehead creasing with confusion.

"Do you want to move in here after we're gone?" Piper asked.

Melinda's mouth hung open in shock. She didn't know what to say.

"Is that a yes?" Piper asked with a side grin.

"I just thought Wyatt would get your room first," Melinda said.

"We talked to Wyatt about it and he said he'd rather you have it." Piper said.

Melinda jumped up from the bed and gave her mom a hug.

"Thank you, Mom." She said.

"You're welcome, if I can give you some advice." Piper said letting go of her daughter.

"Sure," Melinda said.

"Ask your brothers to help you orb the stuff in here or it will take you weeks to move." Piper said waving her hands around.

"Good advice," Melinda said. "Would you mind if I did a makeover?"

"It's your room now. Knock your socks off." Piper said zipping her final bag. "I think that's everything."

Piper gave the room one final nostalgic look. Melinda looked at Piper, sadness printed all over her face.

"Come on, honey, think about it. No parents, no supervision, you're on your own now." Piper said slinging her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Promise me you'll come and visit," Melinda said.

"Of course," Piper said. "This will always be my home."

"Good," Melinda said. "Do I have to call Wyatt to take you and Dad to magic school?"

"Please." Piper said.

Melinda walked to her room and grabbed her cellphone. She flipped the silver phone open, hit 3 and speed dialed her brother.

(-v-)

In downtown San Francisco Wyatt and Chris were in an alley looking for an innocent. They were slowly searching through the long damp and unpleasant smelling alleyway. Chris pulled his black jacket closer together as a chilly wind ran down the alley. Wyatt's cellphone began to vibrate. He removed the black thin slide phone from his jeans' pocket, checked the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey, Sis." He said bringing the phone to his ear.

Chris walked closer to Wyatt to hear what his sister wanted.

"Where are you guys?" Melinda's asked.

"Looking for an innocent, the Elders say she's being stalked by demons." Wyatt replied.

"Which demons?" Melinda asked.

"We're not sure yet," Wyatt said.

"When you know something, let me know and I'll check the Book to see if I can find something." Melinda said. "But the reason I'm calling is that Mom wants a lift to magic school."

"Now?" Wyatt asked.

Chris threw his hand in front of Wyatt to stop him.

Wyatt mouthed to Chris. "What?"

Chris pointed to the back of the building to a young girl hiding behind a dumpster.

"I gotta go!" Wyatt said hanging up.

(-v-)

"But, wait!" Melinda said as she heard Wyatt hanging up.

Melinda looked at her cellphone.

"Goodbye to you too," She said closing her phone and walking back to Piper's bedroom.

(-v-)

"Okay, you make sure she's okay and I'll watch out for demons." Wyatt whispered.

"Okay," Chris whispered back and slowly walked over to the girl.

She fell back against the wall, drawing her knees to her chest and crying. Her dark jeans were torn and her beige jacket had scorch marks on it. It seemed that she had been grazed by an energyball or fireball.

"Please don't hurt me," She cried.

"It's okay; we are here to help you." Chris said holding his hand out to the dark haired girl.

She looked up at him, tears welling up in her green eyes.

"You can trust me," Chris said.

The girl slowly reached for Chris's hand and stood up. Wyatt scanned the alley, waiting for demons to attack. He turned his head as he heard the sound of a traveling fireball.

"Chris! Demons!" Wyatt yelled jumping out of the way of an oncoming fireball. He fell to the ground and rolled over on his side.

Another fireball traveled through the air towards Chris and the innocent. Chris tackled the innocent to the ground. She hit her head on the ground and became unconscious. Wyatt waved his hands, sending a golden wave towards the demons and vanquished them in a fiery demise. A couple of demons shimmered away, afraid of meeting the same fate while others remained where they were. Chris jumped up and ran over to his brother. Chris lifted his arm and flicked his hand sending the demons soaring across the alley. While the demons were in midair Wyatt raised his one hand and vanquishing them.

"Nice job," Chris commented.

"Thanks," Wyatt said scanning the alley to make sure there weren't anymore demons.

"The innocent," Chris said running back to the girl.

He lifted her head and placed his fingers to her neck to feel for a sign of life.

"Is she okay?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"She's just unconscious; she hit her head when I tackled her." Chris replied.

"Let's get her to the manor." Wyatt said.

Chris stooped to the ground and picked the girl up. Wyatt placed his hand on Chris's shoulder and they were surrounded by white shimmering lights and carried away.

(-v-)

Down in his underworld cavern, Farris was pacing in front of his demon minions. Many tried to hide in the shadows of the room to avoid Farris' rage.

"Why do I bother to keep you all around?" Farris yelled at his minions.

"We know we disappoint, Farris but..." The head demon began.

"But the Trinity intervened," Farris mocked. "I'm so tired of hearing that the Trinity intervened." Farris said.

"They are very powerful, Farris." Another demon said.

"You're powerful demons; you shouldn't be intimidated by three little witches." Farris roared.

"We are not powerful enough to stop Charmed Witches," A third demon said.

"I'll have to replace you all then!" Farris yelled shooting multiple fireballs out of his hands at the remaining demons.

They all screamed as they were engulfed in flames. All that was left of the measly demons were ashes.

"If you want it done right, then you have to do it yourself." Farris said as he is surrounded by titian flames and teleported out of his cavern.

(-v-)

Wyatt and Chris orbed into the brightly lit sunroom. Chris lay the girl down on the couch when Melinda entered the room, with the small black portable phone in hand.

"Hello! Ever here of a phone?" Melinda said waving the phone in the air. "Can't orb, ya know?"

Wyatt removed his cellphone from his pocket and showed it to his sister. It was broken from the fall he had when he jumped out of the way of an oncoming fireball.

"Oh," Melinda said looking at the phone, wires protruding from it.

"Yeah," Wyatt said tossing the broken cellphone on the coffee table.

Wyatt kneeled down to the floor and placed his hands over her body. A golden glow emanated from his hands as he began to heal her injuries.

"Who's the girl?" Melinda asked placing the receiver on top of the TV cabinet.

"Innocent, the one the Elders sent us to find." Chris said.

"They've got you busy, don't they?" Melinda asked sitting down on the other couch next to the Book of Shadows which she had brought down earlier.

"Never a dull moment in the Halliwell Manor." Wyatt said as he pulled back his hands, halting his healing power.

"Why are you stopping?" Melinda asked.

"We don't want her wide awake right now; she was kind of freaked out back there in the alley." Wyatt explained.

"Do you have any idea why the demons were after her?" Melinda asked.

"No, we were hoping maybe she could help us on that one." Wyatt said.

"Well, I did flip through the Book while I was waiting for you guys." Melinda said.

"Did you find anything?" Chris asked.

"Not really, a lot of demons have the same m.o.; kill innocents to move up in the demon rank." Melinda said. "There are too many out there to establish which one is the demon we're after."

"So we're back to square one," Wyatt said.

"Not necessarily," Piper said entering the sunroom.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Chris asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your sister can find out what's going on," Piper said.

"Huh?" Melinda said looking over at her mother, confusion written all over her face.

"You are a powerful witch; you can try to have a premonition to find out." Piper said.

"I can't force premonitions, Mom, I'm still new with the whole vision thing." Melinda said. "I can't just call one up whenever I want to, they just happen."

"How do you think Phoebe's power grew? She practiced." Piper said.

"I guess I can give it a shot but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Melinda said as she walked over to the couch.

She kneeled down next to the girl and placed her hands on the innocent's arm. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to call upon a vision. Melinda jerked backwards slightly and gasped as she received a premonition.

The vision unfolded in her mind. She saw Carrie, the girl she had saved a couple of weeks ago. She was a bit older now; she was protecting an innocent and orbed away. Melinda relived the attack on Carrie's life where she had intervened. She then saw the innocent Wyatt and Chris had saved. She too was destined to be a whitelighter. Finally, Melinda saw a demon, dressed in a long black trench coat appear in the manor throwing a deadly fireball at the innocent. She was killed in a fiery blaze. Melinda's vision ended as she gasped for air.

"What did you see?" Chris asked helping Melinda up, concerned.

"She's a future whitelighter and so is Carrie." Melinda said.

"What?" Wyatt asked. "Why would demons want to kill future whitelighters. It's not their m.o?"

"Did you see the demon?" Piper asked.

"A different one, very powerful." Melinda said. "My last vision was of him killing the innocent right here in the manor, I could practically feel the flames."

"Do you think you can identify him in The Book of Shadows?" Wyatt asked.

"I think so," Melinda said.

Wyatt reached for the Book and handed it to Melinda, who was now sitting in the arm chair. Melinda took the Book from her brother and started to flip through the aged pages of the ancestral Book.

"Would one of you boys mind orbing me to Magic School, your dad is already there." Piper asked.

Melinda looked up from the Book at her mother surprised. "You're not going to help us?" Melinda asked.

"You three can handle this," Piper said.

"But, Mom..." Melinda protested.

"Remember what we talked about this morning," Piper said with a smile.

She walked over to Melinda and gave her a kiss on the head. Melinda sighed and returned to her search.

"I'll take you, where's the luggage?" Wyatt asked.

"In here," Piper pointed to the living room. Piper walked over to Chris and said goodbye to him as well. Wyatt walked into the living room and over to the luggage. There were some boxes and three suitcases. Piper soon followed.

"So you guys are really going to do this?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, yeah. You take care of your brother and sister, okay?" Piper asked bringing her hand up to Wyatt's cheek.

"I will," Wyatt said.

"That's my boy," Piper said taking Wyatt's hand and putting her hand on some of the luggage, Wyatt did the same and they orbed away, carrying everything along with them.

(-v-)

About ten minutes later Wyatt had returned and was helping Melinda search for the demon. Chris had offered to make them coffee and was now preparing it in the kitchen.

"Is this him?" Wyatt asked pointing to the page in the Book.

"No," Melinda said flipping to the next page.

Wyatt sat back in the couch, feeling as though they were searching for a needle in a haystack.

"Got him!" Melinda announced. "Farris is an upper-level demon whose goal in life is to rid the world of good entities. He wants to gain full power so that he can take over the underworld." Melinda read.

Wyatt looked over the page as well.

"Sounds like your normal garden variety demon." Melinda said looking up at Wyatt.

"Look at this," Wyatt said reading further. "Witches, be warned. He is not your average everyday demon. He will stop at nothing to reach his ultimate goal. He has been responsible for hundreds of witch killing over centuries, dating back to the Witch Trials in Salem. As cunning as he is powerful, this demon shouldn't be confronted if not prepared." Wyatt read.

"That sounds a lot worse." Melinda said.

"What sounds worse?" Chris asked entering the sunroom carrying a tray with three cups of coffee and a glass of water for the girl.

She had stirred earlier, but hadn't woken up yet.

"The demon that is after her is powerful, almost as powerful as Zankou." Wyatt said.

"Zan who?" Melinda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Zankou. That's the demon Mom and the aunts fought when they died." Chris said using air quotes.

"Oh right, him." Melinda said.

"Is there any way to vanquish him?" Chris asked handing Melinda a cup of coffee.

Wyatt read further. "A vanquishing potion and a spell. This is a very intense potion. These ingredients alone can kill you if not made correctly." He said.

"Let Melinda make it," Chris said handing Wyatt his coffee.

Melinda chocked on her hot beverage and burned her tongue. "Excuse me?" She said.

"I mean you are good at cooking and measuring stuff. I think you have a better chance of not being killed." Chris explained.

"Awe gee, thanks." Melinda said sarcastically.

"Will you do it?" Wyatt asked.

"I probably have no choice, do I?" Melinda asked standing up from the arm chair.

"I think we should try to wake her up now," Chris said looking over at the innocent.

"Yeah," Wyatt said moving over to the girl.

He put his coffee on the side table and lightly shook the girl's arm. The girl stirred and moaned.

"Hi there," Wyatt said as the girl's eyes fluttered opened.

The girl shrieked as she curled up on the couch, absolutely terrified of the strangers in front of her.

"Don't hurt me," She murmured.

Chris hurried over to the girl's side and took her hand.

"Do you remember me?" Chris asked.

The girl looked over at Chris. She nodded her head.

"Good, so you know we are here to protect you?" Chris said.

The girl nodded again.

"What's your name?" Melinda asked.

"Amber," The girl replied.

"Amber, I'm Chris and this is my brother, Wyatt." Chris said.

Wyatt waved at the girl.

"And that's my sister Melinda," Chris said.

"Hi," Melinda said.

Amber started to relax around them.

"What's going on?" She asked bringing her hands up to her head. "I'm so confused."

"There's a demon after you," Wyatt said.

"A demon?" Amber asked fearful.

"Wyatt!" Melinda said. "Ease innocent into the world of demons and witches, remember?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so blunt." Wyatt said.

"Are you all witches or something?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, we're witches and we're meant to protect you because you are destined for greatness." Chris explained.

"Rewind, stop and freeze!" Amber said lifting her hands. "Demons, witches, destined for greatness? Please explain this to me slowly."

Melinda gave smile feeling this girl's confusion.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we're witches with powers and we are supposed to protect you from a demon that's trying to kill you." Melinda explained handing Amber the glass of water Chris had brought in earlier.

"But why does this demon or whatever want to kill me?" Amber asked taking the glass from Melinda and taking a sip.

"Because you're a future whitelighter," Wyatt said.

"A white what?" Amber said.

"A Whitelighter." Chris said. "They are like guardian angels for witches, that's what Wyatt and I am too."

Amber took a deep breath trying to process the information that was just given to her.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, just trying to take it all in, you know?" Amber said with a faint smile.

"Do you live alone?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, why?" Amber asked.

"I think she should stay with us so that we can protect her, until we vanquish Farris at least." Melinda said to her brothers.

"I agree," Wyatt said.

"Is that okay with you?" Chris asked.

Amber nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'd rather not be killed by a demonic force, thank you." Amber said.

Chris and Wyatt both looked up.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"The Elders are calling, we need to go." Wyatt said.

"Will you take care of her and finish the potion before we get back?" Chris asked standing up.

"Sure," Melinda said folding her arms over her chest. "I'll do all that in between studying for my Economy quiz and making an appearance at the restaurant."

"Thanks sis," Wyatt said.

Melinda stared at her brothers, annoyed. Wyatt and Chris both disappeared in swirling white lights. Amber stood up shocked.

"What was that?" She asked pointing to where Wyatt and Chris were standing.

"Oh, that's just how they get around." Melinda said waving it off. "Nifty little power."

"You can't do that?" Amber asked.

"Ah, no. I'm only a witch, I'm not a whitelighter." Melinda said picking up the Book.

"I don't have to be scared, do I?" Amber asked.

"No, we'll take good care of you." Melinda said slinging her arm around Amber's shoulders. "Come on,"

Melinda and Amber made their way out of the sunroom and to the stairs.

(-v-)

"Do you think the kids are alright?" Piper asked unpacking her suitcase in her and Leo's new room at magic school.

The room held a four poster bed with crimson linen, there was a closet and a dresser that filled the empty corner to the right of the bed. The rest of the room was decorated with antique furniture.

Leo looked from the closet, where he had just hung his clothes, to Piper.

"Honey, they are going to be fine. Stop worrying." Leo pressed.

"I can't help but worry, okay? I'm their mother, I'm allowed." Piper said.

Leo walked over to Piper and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course you're allowed to worry." Leo said.

"But..." Piper began.

"They are talented witches, they have good instincts and they are going to be fine. We've raised them well." Leo interupted.

"I'm going to check up on them anyway. In which box did you put the teleporting potions?" Piper said grabbing her shoulder bag.

Leo sighed and gave a little smile. He knew Piper well; he knew that her mind wouldn't be at ease if she didn't know that the kids were fine. Leo pointed to the small box in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." Piper said walking over to the box.

She removed one potion and put it in her shoulder bag. She removed another and held it in her hand.

"You're not going anywhere, witch!" A voice said behind them.

"How did you get in here?" Piper asked facing the hooded demon.

"I cloaked myself with good," The demon said. "It was pretty easy; you should really up the security around here."

The demon removed the hood from his face. His face became clear, it was Farris. Piper raised her hands to blow him up but he deflected it to the wall.

"That wasn't very nice," Farris said waving his hands.

Piper and Leo both disappeared in a crimson wave. The potion bottle Piper was holding fell to the ground and shattered upon impact. Farris flamed out and reappeared in his lair, Piper and Leo were trapped in a cage.

"Paige! Wyatt! Chris!" Piper called out loud.

"Don't waste your breath, witch. No one can hear you." Farris said walking over to the cage.

"If you hurt my children, I swear to God, I'll vanquish you." Piper said.

"You won't be able to if I kill you, so either you quite down or I'll make you." Farris said.

"What do you want with them?" Leo asked.

"They have something I want; they have thwarted my plans for the last time." Farris said.

Piper's eyes filled with fury as she looked on at the demon, deep down she felt fear for her children.

"And now they are going to pay," Farris snarled as he walked away and disappeared from sight.

"Well, this isn't good," Leo said sitting down against the cage.

"Gee, ya think!" Piper said sarcastically, removing her shoulder bag and putting her hands to her hips.

(-v-)

Melinda and Amber were on their way to the attic but stopped just before heading up stairs. Amber leaned against the wall, bringing her hand to her head.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked concerned.

"I don't feel so good; I'm feeling a little dizzy...and nauseous." Amber said bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Do you want to lie down in my room? It has a bathroom." Melinda asked.

"I think that might be a good idea," Amber said.

"Come on," Melinda said leading Amber to Piper and Leo's old room.

Melinda smiled. She looked over at her new bed. Piper had put her bed's covers on the bed in their room. Melinda put the Book on the dresser and walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Amber got into the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"If you need me, I'll be in the attic. Just holler." Melinda said.

Amber nodded and closed her eyes. Melinda noticed something lying on the floor by the bed. It was almost completely under the bed. Melinda retrieved the trinket and studied it. It was a very old ring.

_It must belong to Mom,_ Melinda thought putting the ring on her finger and thinking about her mother.

Melinda grabbed the Book and left the room, softly closing the door behind her. As Melinda walked up to the attic, she felt this strangeness. It was strange not having her mom and dad there anymore. It felt a bit scary.

She entered the attic and walked over to the chalice. She placed the Book next to it and flipped through the Book to find the vanquishing potion. She stopped when she found the page she was looking for. She measured off the ingredients and began to prepare the potion.

Potion making wasn't very different from cooking food. Melinda dreamed of becoming a chef just like her mom since she was little. The best part of having a former chef as a mom is that there was always delicious treats in the house. Melinda had made her first Chocolate Decadence Cake when she was nine years old. The recipe had been passed down to Piper from Grams.

She added the first couple ingredients slowly and stirred it. One mistake and she could blow the house to pieces. Melinda was about to add the final ingredient when she was startled by a mouse. The last ingredient was supposed to be added slowly but it all fell in at once. An explosion erupted, sending Melinda backwards into a table that held some of their Wicca tools.

"Damn mouse," Melinda said recovering from her fall.

She brushed the dust from her pants before walking over to the chalice. Even though she didn't add the ingredient slowly, the potion would still work. Melinda bottled the potion, but she kept on being distracted by the mess in the attic. She grabbed a broom from the corner of the attic and started to sweep up the rubble.

"What a mess!" She said disgusted.

(-v-)

Wyatt and Chris were now up in the heavens walking through the corridors with an Elder.

"We're worried about the demon situation, boys." Atticus said.

Atticus was a very old and wise Elder. He was the most respected Elder in the heavens and had guided many a young lighter in the past.

"We're handling it, Atticus." Chris said. "Don't worry."

"I have complete faith in you and your brother. You must do your best to protect Amber. Now that we know she is destined to be a whitelighter and soon after an Elder, we have to protect her at all cost." Atticus explained.

"An Elder?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes," Atticus said. "I was informed of that this morning."

"Atticus, is Carrie destined to be an Elder too?" Chris asked.

"If she continues her good work on earth, yes, then she'll become an Elder too." Atticus said.

"Is it true that the more Elders the side of good has that the scale tips in our favor?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, it's true. Why so many questions?" Atticus asked with a smile.

Wyatt and Chris exchanged looks. They were thinking the same thing. Wyatt and Chris were very close and sometimes it was like they had this psychic connection with each other. They always knew what the other was thinking.

"We think that the demon doesn't want the balance of the magical world to tip to the side of good and that he's tracking future Elders." Chris explained.

Wyatt nodded, agreeing with what his brother just said.

"You might be right," Atticus said with a worried look. "You must do everything in your power to protect Amber until Farris is vanquished."

"Melinda is already making a vanquishing potion." Wyatt said.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Chris said.

"Your father must be proud of you two." Atticus said.

"You knew Dad when he was a whitelighter?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, Leo and I go way back. I guided him when he first became a whitelighter; it's a great honour to be guiding his sons now." Atticus said.

"Thanks." Wyatt said.

Wyatt and Chris gave Atticus a smile before they disappeared in white lights.

(-v-)

Wyatt and Chris orbed into the dining room and were shocked at what they saw. The dining table was laid out with plates and roasted chicken with baked potatoes. They peered into the living room and saw stacks of laundry. They also realized that the house was spotless, it almost shined.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asked. "Did the demon of cleanliness finally attack?"

Melinda entered the dining room balancing a salad bowl and a plate containing different kinds of vegetables.

"Hi guys, hope you're hungry." She said smiling.

The Brothers studied their sister. She was oddly dressed in a 1950's dress and wearing an Alice Band to keep her hair out of her face.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Wyatt asked concerned.

Melinda neatly put the bowl and plate down and looked up at her brother.

"Just peachy," She said. "Wyatt, would you be a doll and go wake up Amber. She's in my room."

"Sure," Wyatt said leaving the dining room as quickly as he could

"You better go wash your hands or no dessert for you," Melinda said waving her finger at Chris.

"Oh-kay," Chris said heading upstairs.

Wyatt was waiting on the second floor for Chris.

"What was that all about?" Wyatt asked.

"Search me? Maybe it's her way of dealing with Mom and Dad moving out." Chris said walking over to his room.

Wyatt walked over to Melinda's bedroom and was just about to open the door when Chris shouted.

"Oh my God!" Chris said.

Wyatt hurried over to see what was wrong. Chris was standing in his bedroom door, completely shocked. Wyatt looked over his brother's shoulder and was equally shocked.

"Whoa!" Wyatt said.

Chris's whole bedroom had been rearranged and all of his stuff was neatly packed away in containers. Everything was in its right place. Nothing was laying around.

"What the hell did she do?" Chris asked walking into his room. "I'll never be able to find any of my stuff!"

Wyatt snorted as he laughed. Chris gave Wyatt an angry look.

"Sorry!" Wyatt defended.

"Laugh all you want, what's the bet she attacked your room too." Chris said with a grin.

Wyatt's smile completely disappeared as he made his way to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw his room had been rearranged too.

"Oh, come on!" Wyatt said annoyed, entering his room.

Chris leaned against the door-post folding his arms. "Ha-ha!" He said.

"This isn't funny, Chris!" Wyatt said.

"Guys, the food is getting cold!" Melinda called from downstairs.

"Still think this is just a stage?" Wyatt asked.

Chris shrugged as he walked away.

Wyatt ran his finger through his hair in frustration. _What has possessed Melinda to do this_, he thought.

He turned around and left his room. He softly knocked on Melinda's bedroom door. Amber stirred and sat up.

"Come in," She said groggily.

Wyatt slowly opened the door.

"Hi," He said entering the room.

"Hey Wyatt," Amber said fixing her hair.

"How're you doing?" He asked tucking his hands into his jeans' pockets.

"Better thanks," Amber said. "I still have headache from the bump to my head but other than that I'm good."

"Good, well, Melinda has prepared a feast if you're hungry." Wyatt said.

"Starving," Amber said as she stood up.

"Come on," Wyatt said leaving the room with Amber following him downstairs.

(-v-)

Melinda smiled when she saw her brothers and Amber arriving in the dining room.

"How do you guys like your rooms? Nice and tidy, huh?" She asked.

"One question, have you lost your marbles?" Chris asked narrowing his eyes at Melinda.

"Chris!" Wyatt warned as he sat down at the table.

Chris knew Wyatt was right, this wasn't the time to confront Melinda, not with Amber sitting there.

"Amber, I hope you like roasted Chicken." Melinda said handing Amber a plate.

"Love it, thanks." Amber said taking the plate from Melinda. "This is too much, I feel like I'm staying in a hotel."

"Nonsense!" Melinda said. "This is nothing."

"We have to make sure that you stay protected." Chris said.

"Well, dig in!" Melinda said very chipper as she sat down.

(-v-)

Through the entire dinner Melinda had told everyone about her spring cleaning and how she almost blew the house to pieces when she was startled by a mouse. She had also told her brothers that she had tidied up the attic. Wyatt and Chris were too afraid to see the new attic. How were they going to find everything now?

After everyone had finished eating, Melinda cleared the table and washed the dishes by herself, while Wyatt and Chris became accustomed to their new rooms. Melinda had told Amber to take a nice long bath and borrow some of her pajamas. Melinda switched off the lights downstairs and made her way to her bedroom.

(-v-)

When she arrived in her room Amber had just finished getting dressed.

"I see you found the pajamas." Melinda said.

"Yes, thanks. They are really comfy." Amber said twirling around for Melinda.

She was wearing a pair of pink flannel pajamas.

"Of course," Melinda said. "I prepared the spare bedroom for you for tonight. It's out the door, to your right." Melinda smiled.

"I don't have to be scared, right?" Amber asked.

"About the demons?" Melinda asked.

Amber nodded her head.

"Not with us here, demons are terrified of us so you are completely safe." Melinda assured her.

"Thanks for everything, Melinda." Amber said with a smile.

"Oh you're very welcome, sweetie." Melinda said.

Amber smiled before making her way out of the room.

"Oh, one more thing." Melinda said following Amber to the guest bedroom.

She opened the door and went in. Melinda walked over to the window and picked up something from the ground.

"Now, these are magical protection crystals. Whatever you do, don't move them. They'll keep you safe for tonight." Melinda said returning the crystal to its spot.

"Okay," Amber said.

"Goodnight!" Melinda said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

She headed towards her room and closed the door behind her.

(-v-)

Chris slowly opened his bedroom door and crept towards Wyatt's. He knocked softy and waited until Wyatt replied. Chris entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"She's going to drive me crazy!" He said walking towards Wyatt's bed.

Wyatt was lying on the bed watching TV.

"I take it you're referring to our loony toons sister?" Wyatt said switching the TV off.

"She's not acting like herself." Chris said sitting down on the bed.

"It's probably just a stage." Wyatt said.

"What if it's not?" Chris asked.

"Okay, if she's still not fine by tomorrow, we'll go get Mom and Dad." Wyatt suggested.

"Good idea," Chris said standing up. "Goodnight," He said leaving the room and returning to his own.

Wyatt switched on the TV again. "I hope it's just a stage." Wyatt mumbled.

(-v-)

Down in the underworld Piper was desperately trying to blow open the cage.

"Piper, you've tried hundreds of times. It's not going to budge." Leo said, sitting against the wall.

"Well at least I'm trying to get us out!" Piper yelled.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Leo said.

Piper sometimes really put her foot in it when she said things like that to Leo. She sometimes, though not on purpose, referred to his lack of magical powers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Piper said walking over to Leo and sitting down next to him.

"It's okay, I know you didn't." Leo said.

Piper brought her knees up to her chest.

"I'm just worried about the kids; I don't want anything to happen to them." Piper said, fear written all over her face.

Leo wrapped his one arm around his wife, trying to comfort her.

"They can protect themselves and you'll see, they'll come and save us." Leo said.

Piper gave a weak smile. "I hope your right, because that is a very powerful demon, I mean if he could fight through my powers." She said.

"They can handle it; you and your sisters have trained them well." Leo said stroking Piper's shoulder.

Piper slowly stood up and looked at the gate.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked standing up as well.

"Trying to remember a spell," Piper said closing her eyes, racking her brain trying to remember the spell she needed.

Piper's eyes shot open. "I remember!" She said.

Piper looked at the gate, summoning all of her power.

"_Door unlock, No magic block!_" Piper recited.

She gate flashed with an orange light. Piper moved forward and put her hands to the gate. It shocked her and sent her backwards.

"Piper!" Leo said helping her up.

"Well that didn't work," Piper said dusting herself off.

"We'll just have to trust the kids, honey." Leo said.

"I guess you're right," Piper said. "I just hope they can get us out of here."

Piper looked at Leo with a worried look printed over her face.

TO BE CONTINUED….

(-v-)

**I'm really sorry about the delay for chapter. I have been going through some things & that's the reason that the chapter was not posted on time but I hope it was at least worth the wait. There are many questions left unanswered here so I hope you all will be back for chapter 8. I would really love to see some more reviews & thanks so much to all of those who have reviewed. To those who had questions to some things, I'll answer them soon. ;)**


	8. Ch 8 Desperate Housewitch

"Morning

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**NOTE TO READER: This is a series about Piper and Leo's three children Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Phoebe and Paige's children may make guest appearances but this series is solely about the Siblings. Other family members will be making appearances as well later in the season.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been following and reviewing, it really means the world to me that you take time to read it. If you want to know more about the Siblings you can go to my profile page and check out their bios by clicking on their names. To others, please do read and review. I like to know where I can improve and grow as a writer. Thanks for taking time to read this series ;)**

**Chapter ****8: Desperate Housewitch**

**(-v-)**

"Good morning!" An extremely chipper Melinda said as she entered Wyatt's room, with a tray full of food in her hands.

Wyatt jolted up, completely shocked; his covers and pillows went flying off his bed.

"What the hell is going on?" Wyatt asked picking up his covers from the floor.

"I'm just bringing my big brother breakfast in bed. It's the most important meal of the day, you now?" Melinda said placing the tray on Wyatt's dresser.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Well it's my job as head of this house, to clean and cook and look after my brothers." Melinda grinned.

"Uh-huh," Wyatt said pulling his cover up to his chest. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Melinda said skipping out of the room.

Wyatt looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was 6:30 am. Wyatt grunted and mumbled while he threw his covers back on the bed.

"You are insane!" He said under his breath.

If there's one thing Wyatt liked to do on a Saturday morning, it was to sleep late. Since he had become a whitelighter with charges things have been quite tiring. He had to make time to study for his doctor's degree, help his charges and be there to help his brother and sister with demons. Being a student/whitelighter/witch was a heavy burden to carry and when he got the opportunity to take it easy and sleep late, he was all too happy; except this morning.

Wyatt looked over at his door when he heard footsteps heading towards his room. It was Chris. He stood by the door dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. His hair was a mess and he yawned as he entered the room.

"Can we vanquish her, please?" Chris asked groggily.

"You got an early wake-up call too?" Wyatt asked.

"I can hardly keep my eyes open." Chris said falling onto Wyatt's bed.

Wyatt shook his head and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed a muffin and took a bite.

"I think we should go see Mom and Dad," Chris said rolling over on his back.

"I think you're right," Wyatt said putting down the muffin and picking up his coffee.

Chris got up from the bed. As he walked passed Wyatt, he took the coffee cup out of his hands.

"Hey, that's mine!" Wyatt said.

"Tough, I need it more than you do!" Chris yelled from the hall.

Wyatt picked up his bagel and just as he was about to take a bite it disappeared in orbs.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled.

Chris laughed in the background. Wyatt walked over to his door, annoyed and slammed it shut.

(-v-)

In showering blue and white orbs Chris and Wyatt began to materialize in the great hall of Magic School. There were only a few students and teachers walking around or sitting on the couches. Some kids lived at Magic School, because they had nowhere else to go and now called Magic School their safe haven.

"Come on," Wyatt said leading Chris to their parents' room.

They reached the door and Wyatt knocked. They waited a few seconds, but there was no reply, no sound within the room at all. Wyatt knocked two more times before letting himself in. Piper and Leo's room resembled Phoebe's loft. There was a kitchen, a nicely decorated sitting room, a bathroom and a master bedroom suite.

"I can see why Mom and Dad wanted to live here, this is sweet." Chris said taking in the room.

"Mom!" Wyatt called. "Dad?"

Chris walked over to the bedroom. He peered into the room. Packed boxes were still lying around; he found that very strange. He knew Piper would never rest if the room was not tidy and that made him even more worried. He then entered the room and scanned his surroundings.

"Wyatt!" He called.

"What?" Wyatt asked as he joined his brother in the room.

"Potion," Chris said kneeling down to study what type of potion it was.

"What kind of potion is it?" Wyatt asked.

"Teleporting," Chris said lightly brushing the glass away. "But it wasn't used," He said looking up at Wyatt.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

"When the potion is bottled, it's blue. After it's used to teleport someone it turns purple. This potion is still blue." Chris said standing up.

"Maybe Mom or Dad dropped it." Wyatt suggested.

"You know Mom; she wouldn't have left it on the floor. She would have cleaned it." Chris said.

Wyatt folded his arms over his chest and scanned the room.

"Look!" He said pointing to the wall.

"Scorch mark, Mom's power does that." Chris said.

"It can't be possible that a demon attacked them, demons can't get into Magic School." Wyatt said.

"Maybe Mom blew Dad up again," Chris said with a grin.

"Chris, this isn't funny." Wyatt said angrily.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." Chris said.

"This is a typical demon scene. A demon must have Mom and Dad." Wyatt said.

"Before we jump the gun here, let's go ask Mrs Hudson if she's seen them." Chris said.

"Fine," Wyatt said leading the way.

Wyatt and Chris walked down the corridor to Mrs. Hudson's class. Wyatt knocked on the door and then he and Chris entered. Mrs. Hudson was an elderly woman in her late 50's and used to teach Wyatt and Chris when they attended Magic School some years ago. Mrs. Hudson stood up from her chair at her desk when she saw Chris and Wyatt.

"Ah, my favorite boys!" Mrs. Hudson said hugging them.

"Hi, Mrs. H!" Wyatt said.

"How are you two?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"We're fine," Chris said.

"Mrs. H, have you seen our parents by any chance?" Wyatt asked.

"Piper and Leo?" Mrs. Hudson said. She thought for a while. "The last I saw of them was yesterday after you dropped your mother off." Mrs. Hudson said.

Chris and Wyatt exchanged looks.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Hudson asked concerned.

"We are afraid that they might have been kidnapped." Chris said.

Mrs. Hudson gasped. "From Magic School?" She asked.

"A demon might have found a way to get into Magic School. It looks like there was an attack in their room." Wyatt explained.

"Oh dear, that's terrible!" Mrs. Hudson said terrified.

"Don't worry; we're going to do our best to find them." Wyatt said putting a comforting hand on Mrs. Hudson's shoulder.

"I know you boys will. I always said that you two were gifted." Mrs. Hudson said.

She looked from Wyatt to Chris. "Where's your sister?" She asked.

"Probably redecorating the house," Chris mumbled.

"Sorry?" Mrs Hudson said.

"Ah never mind, we should go." Wyatt said taking Chris by the shoulders.

"Good luck, boys!" Mrs Hudson called as Wyatt and Chris waved her goodbye.

"I'm worried. What if Farris took Mom and Dad?" Chris asked.

"He could have taken them, to trade; Mom and Dad for what he wants." Wyatt said.

"We can't hand Amber over to him on a silver platter, Wyatt." Chris said looking at Wyatt. "Mom and Dad wouldn't want us to."

Wyatt nodded his head.

"You're right," Wyatt said. "We'll just have to find another way to save everyone."

Wyatt and Chris then orbed away.

(-v-)

"_Power's of good, hear my plea, Unlock this gate, set us free_." Piper chanted.

The gate of her and Leo's prison remained locked.

"_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here_." Piper chanted closing her eyes and summoning all the power within her to contact her sisters.

Piper opened her eyes and still nothing happened.

"Agh! I have tried every spell I can think of." Piper said sliding down the wall to sit next to Leo.

"If not one of your spells can get us out, then the demon is the only one that can let us out." Leo said.

"Like hell!" Piper said waving her hands at the gate one final time.

Leo flinched as the gate gave off an orange glow.

"I give up, I'm too tired." Piper said leaning her head against Leo's shoulder. "Do you think they're okay?"

"I can't answer that, Piper." Leo said sadly.

He'd rather not lie to Piper at that moment, he would rather not fill her with false hope.

"I hate feeling so powerless," Piper admitted.

"Now you know how I feel," Leo said.

Piper sat up and brought her hand up to Leo's face, giving him an understanding look.

"Leo, we've been through this. Just because you don't have powers, doesn't mean you're powerless." Piper said.

"Yeah, right." Leo said.

"Leo, to me you are the greatest man on earth, the best husband, the best father. I don't need you to be magical to be powerful. You would risk your life in a heartbeat for anyone." Piper said stroking Leo's cheek.

Leo looked deep into Piper's eyes, listening intently to her words.

"That's why you were a doctor. You had the power to heal. Now as headmaster, you have the power to teach. You were never powerless to begin with." Piper explained.

"You're right," Leo said putting his arm around Piper.

"Sorry to interrupt this loving moment," Farris said walking towards the cage.

Piper and Leo both stood up and walked to the front of the cage.

"What do you want?" Piper asked.

"Just checking that you're still here," Farris said. "I shouldn't actually worry; no spell can get you out of this cage."

Piper stormed forward. "Let us out!" She screamed, remembering not to touch the bars of the cage.

"Your temper isn't helping any, witch!" Farris said waving his finger at her. "Soon, I will have what I want."

He leaned closer and whispered. "Even if it means killing your precious children!"

Piper's eyes filled with anger.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled waving her hands.

The blast against the cage sent Farris flying across the room and smacking into the wall.

"I underestimated how powerful you are," Farris said recovering from his fall.

"You have no idea," Piper replied.

Farris lifted his hand and conjured a blazing fireball within his palm. Leo stormed forward and stood in front of Piper, protecting her.

"Don't hurt her," Leo said sternly.

"What will you do, mortal?" Farris asked.

Leo did not falter; he stood his ground and protected his wife.

"Never mind, I don't want to kill you two. But keep testing me." Farris warned before disappearing in flames

Piper took Leo by the arm and turned him around. She embraced him and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," Piper said.

Leo smiled holding tightly onto Piper.

"I'll always protect you, no matter what." Leo said.

--

Chris and Wyatt appeared in showering orbs in the sunroom where Amber was sitting reading a magazine.

"Hey guys!" She said, setting the magazine down.

"Hey, where's Melinda?" Wyatt asked.

"Baking," Amber said taking a chocolate chip cookie from the plate Melinda had given her earlier. "She has been spoiling me rotten, kind of takes my mind off the fact that I'm being hunted by a demon."

Wyatt and Chris exchanged looks. Wyatt made his way towards the kitchen with Chris close on his heel. The brothers entered the kitchen and saw Melinda chopping all types of vegetables.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're home." Melinda said.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Making chicken vegetable soup for dinner." Melinda said with as smile.

"Melinda, are you doing okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Why do you silly boys keep asking me that?" Melinda asked adding the chopped vegetables to the soup pot.

"Mel, we need to tell you something." Chris said sitting down on a stool by the island.

"What is it?" Melinda asked.

"Mom and Dad are missing," Wyatt said.

Melinda looked at her brothers' worried faces.

"Really? Any idea what happened?" She asked unfazed by the news. She kept on stirring her soup.

Wyatt looked over at Chris; he shook his head at him. They were shocked that Melinda was so calm about what they had just told her. She wouldn't normally act this way. Wyatt and Chris were expecting a total freak out, or that the news would at least shock Melinda back to her old self.

"By the way, you boys are untidy." Melinda said picking up the chopping board and the knife and carrying it over to the sink.

"What?" Chris and Wyatt said.

"I had to make your beds all over again and I had to pick up your laundry." Melinda said annoyed.

Wyatt walked over to Melinda and took her by the shoulders.

"Snap out of it, Mel!" He said. "Mom and Dad are missing; we think Farris might have them."

Melinda was horrified that her brother was treating her like this.

"Please let go of me, my cookies are burning." Melinda said.

Wyatt threw his hands up in the air, surrendering.

"Thank you," Melinda said smoothing out her dress and walking over to the oven.

Wyatt stormed out of the kitchen; Chris jumped from the stool and took after his brother.

"Who is that girl?" Wyatt asked bringing his hands up to his head.

"I thought telling her about Mom and Dad would bring her back to reality." Chris said.

"I guess not, but I can't take this anymore." Wyatt said.

Chris walked over to the cordless phone and picked up the black receiver.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked.

"Calling in reinforcements," Chris said dialing a number.

"Hi, it's Chris, we need your help." Chris said into the phone.

(-v-)

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Chris hurried to the door and opened it to reveal his Aunt Phoebe dressed in jeans with a red shirt and a beige Jacket. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Thanks for coming," Chris said.

"Sure," Phoebe said.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said.

"Hey, Wyatt. Okay, where is she?" Phoebe asked removing her coat.

"Kitchen," Chris said.

Phoebe handed her bag and coat to Wyatt. "Thanks," She said making her way to the kitchen.

(-v-)

"Hey Melinda," Phoebe said entering the kitchen.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Melinda said happily walking over to her aunt.

Melinda took Phoebe by the shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Was I expecting you?" Melinda asked returning to her cooking.

"No, your brothers called me." Phoebe said.

"Oh," Melinda said, still smiling.

Phoebe understood why Wyatt and Chris were so freaked out by Melinda's behavior. She was super chipper and preoccupied by her cooking. Melinda always made time for her family and this was definitely unlike her.

"I heard about your mom and dad," Phoebe said taking a seat at the island.

"Sad, isn't it?" Melinda said kneading dough.

Phoebe looked at her niece stunned, she was so calm about the fact that Piper and Leo were missing, or worse, dead.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Making bread for the soup. I hope you'll be staying. It's one of Mom's favourite recipes." Melinda said.

"Maybe," Phoebe said. "Excuse me," she said getting off of her chair.

"Oki-dokey," Melinda said.

Phoebe made her way out of the kitchen to the living room where Chris and Wyatt were sitting.

(-v-)

"Well?" Chris asked.

"Something's not right." Phoebe said.

"What do you think is wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know. Has she cast any spells lately?" Phoebe asked.

"None that we know of." Chris said.

"How long has she been acting this way?" Phoebe asked.

"Since Mom and Dad left, she kind of went on that now she has to be the head of the house and she has to take care of us." Wyatt explained.

"Sounds like a spell gone awry to me, maybe we should go check the Book Of Shadows." Phoebe suggested.

"I second that!" Chris said standing up from his chair and following Phoebe to the attic.

Chris came to a halt when he realized Wyatt wasn't following.

"You coming?" He asked.

"In a minute," Wyatt said walking over to the sunroom.

Chris shrugged and the continued up the stairs.

(-v-)

"Hey there," Wyatt said as he saw Amber lying on the sofa.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Amber sat up.

"I've been better, I have a little headache." Amber replied.

"There's some aspirin in the bathroom cabinet." Wyatt said.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to take aspirin and go to lay down for a while." Amber said sitting up.

"Has Melinda said anything strange to you?" Wyatt asked.

Amber shook her head.

"No, she's been great, just perfect." Amber said. "She's been taking good care of me, it keeps my mind busy. I don't have time to think about other things, if you catch my drift." Amber wrapped the blanket around her.

Wyatt took a moment to register the word 'Perfect'. Melinda has been perfect and precise lately. Kind of like a Stepford Wife.

"Thanks, you rest up. I'll check on you later." Wyatt said leaving the sunroom and heading for the attic.

(-v-)

When Wyatt arrived in the attic, Phoebe and Chris were already consulting the Book.

"Where've you been?" Phoebe asked looking up from the Book.

"I asked Amber if Melinda has said anything strange to her." Wyatt said walking over to the Book.

"And?" Chris asked.

"She says Melinda's been perfect." Wyatt said.

"Perfect?" Chris asked.

"Yip, almost 'Stepford Wife' like." Wyatt said.

Phoebe's eyes lit up.

"She might be possessed." She said flipping through the Book's pages.

She stopped at a one of the pages.

"A Dispossessing Spell?" Chris asked.

"We used it years ago when your mom was possessed by a spirit." Phoebe said.

"Will it work?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm not sure; I think we need to add a potion to the mix." Phoebe said walking over to the chalice.

She grabbed a couple of herbs and added it to the chalice and began making the potion.

"I don't think Melinda will be willing to drink a potion." Chris said.

"She doesn't need to drink it; we can just throw it at her." Phoebe said.

"Let's hope it works," Wyatt said walking over to Phoebe to lend a hand.

A few minutes later there was a puff of smoke and the potion was done. Phoebe quickly bottled the liquid and handed it to Wyatt.

"Okay, call her up here and when she's close enough, you two say the spell from the Book and then throw the potion at her feet." Phoebe instructed.

"Okay," Chris said as he took his place behind the Book alongside Wyatt.

(-v-)

Melinda made her way to Amber's room and popped her head in. Amber was fast asleep. She softly closed the door as Chris came down the attic stairs.

"There you are. Would you mind coming up to the attic?" Chris asked.

"Oki-dokey!" Melinda said.

Chris quickly made his way back up the stairs as Melinda followed.

(-v-)

She walked across the room and stood a few feet away from the podium on which the Book Of Shadows rested.

"What's up?" She asked.

Wyatt and Chris both looked at the Book and read the spell.

"_Host soul reject the poison essence,_

_Let love's light end this cruel possession_"

"Now!" Phoebe said.

Wyatt hurled the potion through the air and it hit Melinda.

"My dress!" Melinda said horrified as she glanced at the purple stain on her dress.

Everyone's eyes widened as Melinda looked up at them.

"That wasn't very nice!" Melinda said waving her hands in the air.

The blast sent Wyatt flying backwards, crashing into old furniture.

"Melinda, what are you doing?!" Phoebe shouted.

"Melinda, stop it!" Chris said running over to his sister to try and control her.

Melinda waved her hands and blasted at Chris. He flew backwards as well and landed next to Wyatt.

"Melinda!" Phoebe yelled shocked.

Both brothers groaned as they helped each other up. The Book Of Shadows glowed and flipped closed. The triquetra on the cover separated immediately.

"That's not good," Phoebe said.

A 'ding' sound could be heard from downstairs.

"Oh, the bread's done." Melinda said with a smile, turning on her heel and heading out of the attic.

"What the hell was that?" Chris said putting his hand to his head.

"I think we've lost her." Wyatt said looking over at his aunt.

"She's like a pod person, all smiles and super chipper." Phoebe said.

"There's no time to worry about her, we have to find a way to track down Mom and Dad." Wyatt said.

"Boys," Phoebe said.

Chris and Wyatt both turned to their aunt with questioning faces.

"The Book," She said.

Chris and Wyatt moved closer to the Book and saw that the triquetra was separated.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Chris asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Phoebe said.

"Our powers are gone?" Wyatt asked.

"Just your witch powers not your whitelighter powers." Phoebe explained.

"How are we going to protect Amber, we're pacifists now." Chris said.

"I'll help as much as I can." Phoebe said. "You two should try to find you parents and I'll try to find something to help us with Melinda."

Wyatt looked worriedly at his brother before closing his eyes, in hopes that he could sense his parents.

(-v-)

Melinda removed the bread from the oven and sliced off a piece. She buttered it and placed it on a plate. The butter melted away into the hot bread as Melinda took the plate and a bowl, filled with soup, and placed it on a tray next to the bread. She took the tray in her hands and made her way up to Amber's room. She balanced the tray on her one arm and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Amber?" She called.

Melinda's eyes widened as she heard a scream. She dropped the tray.

"Amber!" She yelled, busting through the door.

Wyatt and Chris heard the scream as well and hurried to Amber's room. Amber was huddled in a corner. Farris was standing over her, fireball in hand.

"No!" Melinda yelled as she waved her hands to blow Farris up.

It didn't work. Farris turned around.

"Stay out of this, witch! Unless you want your parents to die." Farris said.

Melinda's mind flashed to Piper and Leo. She didn't want them hurt or killed. The ring that was on Melinda's finger flew off of her hand and she transformed back to her old self.

"Get away from her!" Melinda said waving her hands again.

"You're beginning to become a real pain." Farris said releasing a fireball from his palm towards Melinda.

The fireball impacted Melinda's shoulder and sent her stumbling back against the wall. She hit her head against the dresser and fell to the floor.

"No!" Wyatt yelled as he and Chris entered the room.

"Chris, help me!" Amber screamed through tears.

"Leave her alone!" Chris said.

Farris created two fireballs in each of his hands and released them towards Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt ducked out of the way, but was grazed by the fireball. Chris orbed out of the way as the fireball collided with his orbs and sent him falling to the ground unconscious. Amber screamed as Farris grabbed her by the hair.

"Shut up or I'll kill you right now." Farris said.

Amber's lip quivered, her cheeks were stained by tears. Amber and Farris disappeared in flames as Wyatt crawled over to his sister. She looked different. Her hair was back to normal and she was dressed in the clothes she wore the day before. He shook her shoulder.

"Mel?" He said.

Melinda stirred. "Ow!" She said grabbing hold of her arm.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked helping her to sit up.

Phoebe came running into the room and made her way towards Chris. She lifted Chris' head and placed it on her lap.

"Are you two okay?" She asked glancing over at Wyatt and Melinda.

"Not sure yet," Wyatt said.

"My arm," Melinda said.

Wyatt lifted Melinda's sweater's sleeve. Blood trickled down her arm.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Fireball," Melinda said.

Wyatt placed his hand over Melinda's arm, a golden light emerged and he healed the bloody wound.

"Thanks Wyatt," Melinda said.

"Are you back?" Wyatt asked looking his sister in the eyes.

Melinda punched Wyatt's shoulder.

"That's for throwing a potion at me." Melinda said.

"Guess she's back," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, a little help here" Phoebe said.

Wyatt hurried over to his aunt's side. He placed his hands over his brother's body, a golden glow emanated from his hands and began to heal Chris' injured body. Chris groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Thanks," Chris said as Wyatt helped him sit up.

"No problem," Wyatt said.

"Where's Amber?" Chris asked, his eyes scanning the room.

Wyatt looked over at Melinda and then to Chris. Wyatt knew Chris knew the answer to his question.

(-v-)

Farris appeared in flames in his lair. Next to Piper and Leo's prison was another one. With a wave of his hand, the cage door flew open and he tossed Amber into it. She slid across the floor until up against the wall. She cried in pain. Her lip was bleeding and she had scratches all over her arms.

"One down; one to go." Farris said before he flamed out.

Piper stood up, walked towards the bars and looked over at the girl.

"Oh my god," She said.

Leo came up behind her.

"What?" He asked.

"It's the innocent the kids saved." Piper said.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leo called to Amber.

Amber just cried as she crept to the corner of the cage.

"My kids saved you," Piper said.

Amber looked up at Piper and Leo. She didn't say a word.

"I'm Piper, what's your name?" Piper asked.

"Amber," Amber replied.

"I don't want to sound insensitive, but are my kids okay?" Piper asked.

Amber buried her face in her hands and cried. Piper's heart pounded faster as fear built up inside of her.

"They're not dead, are they?" Piper asked, not being able to hide the fear in her voice.

"I don't know!" Amber said through her tears. "They were attacked."

Leo embraced Piper from behind.

"You have to believe they are fine," Leo whispered in Piper's ear.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Piper yelled as she broke free from Leo's embrace. "My children are in danger!"

Piper ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated that she was stuck in this underworld prison without any way to help her kids. Her eyes widened as she hurried over to her shoulder bag.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" She said rummaging though her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Leo asked.

"This," Piper said removing her cellphone from her bag.

"You had your cellphone all this time?" Leo asked, slight irritation filling his tone.

"I forgot it was in my bag with worrying about the kids and all, you know." Piper said sarcastically.

She dialed the house number when her cellphone made a noise. She looked at the screen. The battery was dead.

"No, no, come on!" Piper said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"It's dead," Piper said picking up her bag and tossing the cellphone in it.

Her eye caught something. She pulled out a potion bottle.

"This must be our lucky day," Piper said.

"We can't both leave, Farris might get suspicious." Leo said.

Piper looked at the bottle and handed it to Leo.

"You get out of here, I'll be fine." Piper said.

"No, if the kids are in trouble, if he goes after them they need someone with powers." Leo said handing the potion back to Piper.

"Leo, what if he kills you when he sees I'm not here anymore?" Piper asked.

"Just get me out of here as soon as you can," Leo said.

"Leo," Piper protested.

"No, Piper," Leo said. "Go save our kids."

Piper placed a kiss on Leo's lips and gave him a hug.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too, now get out of here." Leo said.

Piper closed her eyes and threw the potion to the ground. She disappeared in a plume of white smoke.

"Please hurry," Leo whispered.

(-v-)

Back at the manor Phoebe and the siblings were back in the attic after their attack. Phoebe was scrying for Piper and Leo.

"Anything?" Chris asked.

"Not yet," Phoebe said moving the crystal over the map, swaying it from left to right.

Wyatt handed Melinda a glass of water.

"How're you doing?" Wyatt asked sitting down next to Melinda on the old pink couch.

Melinda took a sip of the water.

"Better thanks," Melinda said handing the glass back to Wyatt.

"What happened to you?" Chris asked.

"This happened to me," Melinda said standing up and removing the ring from her pocket.

She tossed it to Chris. Chris studied the ring. He read the inscription.

"_To gain another, is to lose yourself._" Chris read.

Phoebe dropped the crystal and looked up, confused.

"What?" She said turning her head to Chris.

Chris handed Phoebe the ring.

"Why does this damn thing keep coming back?" She said.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"This is Grams' ring; Cole gave it to me when he proposed many years ago. It's cursed." Phoebe said.

"Cursed?" Melinda asked.

"Grams' was married so many times that she wanted to remind herself what it's like to be a housewife and to lose your identity." Phoebe explained. "That's why she cursed the ring and my guess is when you put it on you became a housewife. Caregiver to the family since your Mom's not around any more."

Melinda gave a crooked smile. "I didn't put it on on purpose; I found it in Mom and Dad's room under the bed." Melinda explained.

"I think someone planted it there, to get you distracted." Phoebe said.

"It could have been Farris," Wyatt said.

"Yeah and now it might cost Amber her life. This is all my fault." Melinda said bringing her hands up to her face.

Wyatt walked over to Melinda and wrapped his arms around her. Chris joined the hug.

"I'm so sorry," Melinda said sadly, a tear falling down her cheek.

"It's not your fault," Wyatt said.

Phoebe glanced over at the Book. The triquetra glowed and reconstituted.

"You guys have your powers back," Phoebe said.

"What?" Melinda said looking over at the Book.

"How?" Wyatt asked.

"You guys came together, that's what restored your magic." Phoebe said.

"Thank God," Chris said.

Phoebe tossed the ring back to Melinda.

"Do me a favour, melt that thing." Phoebe said picking up the crystal.

She began to scry again. Moments later the crystal dropped with a thud.

"I found your mom," Phoebe said.

"Oh my god, where is she?" Melinda asked moving closer to Phoebe.

Phoebe scanned where the crystal had landed. Phoebe looked up at Melinda.

"She's here," Phoebe said.

Melinda looked up as she heard footsteps coming up to the door. Piper soon entered the attic.

"Mommy!" Melinda said running to her mother and embracing her.

Piper breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Melinda tightly and stroking her hair. Tears welled up in Piper's eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Piper said.

Wyatt and Chris joined the hug.

"All of you," Piper said closing her eyes and enjoying the moment with her kids.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Melinda asked as she broke the hug.

"He's still in the underworld, a demon kidnapped us." Piper explained.

"Glad to see you're okay," Phoebe said giving Piper a quick hug.

"Still Charmed and kicking," Piper said.

"Where's Farris?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know, he said something about one down, one to go." Piper said.

"Oh my god, he's going after Carrie." Melinda said.

"Mel, where's the potion you made yesterday." Chris asked.

"Here," Melinda said walking over to the table and handing her brothers each a vial.

"What about Dad?" Wyatt asked.

"Don't worry, we'll get Paige and then go and get him and Amber. You guys take care of Farris." Piper said taking Phoebe's hand and leading her out of the attic.

"Do you know where Carrie lives?" Wyatt asked as he moved over to the Book to copy the spell they needed.

"Yeah, two streets from Aunt Phoebe's place." Melinda said.

Wyatt quickly scribbled the spell and walked over to his siblings.

"Let's rock that demon," He said taking Melinda's hand.

Melinda took Chris' hand and they orbed away.

(-v-)

Carrie unlocked her apartment door, carrying a grocery bag in the one arm. She entered the apartment and closed the door behind her, sure to lock it. She walked to her kitchen and started to unpack the groceries.

"I've been waiting for you," Farris said.

"Who are you?" Carrie asked picking up a knife.

"Someone who's here to kill you." Farris said using his powers to flick the knife out of Carrie's hand.

"Stay away from her!" Wyatt said.

"I can't get rid of you, can I?" Farris said.

"Home," Chris said as he orbed Carrie away.

"You can't stop me!" Farris said flaming out before they can start the spell.

"No!" Chris yelled.

"To the underworld, now!" Melinda said. They grabbed hold of each other and disappeared in orbing lights.

(-v-)

Farris flamed into his lair and saw The Charmed Ones waiting for him.

"How did you get out?" He screamed.

"Magic," Piper taunted him.

"Get back in your cage like a good little witch!" Farris said waving his hands, opening the cage and using his powers to throw the Charmed Ones in there.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige slammed against the wall and fell hard to the concrete floor. Leo hurried over to them to help them up. Farris waved his hands and locked the cage.

"One will have to do," Farris said walking over to Amber's cage and opening the gate.

"Leave her alone!" Piper screamed.

"You can't stop me, witch!" Farris said bringing Amber to him with his powers.

Amber tried with all her might to fight against Farris' powers, but it was no use. She dug her nails into the ground.

"No!" She screamed tears streaming down her face.

"Bye, bye, little girl!" Farris said forming a fireball in his hand.

Just as the fireball hit Amber, the siblings appeared in glimmering white lights. Amber was engulfed in flames and just as her screams, she disappeared as well.

"No!" Melinda screamed.

"Your little friend is dead and you're next!" Farris said turning his attention to the siblings.

"Melinda!" Wyatt said. Melinda waved her hands continually blasting Farris backwards.

"The spell, now!" Chris said.

Wyatt removed the spell from his pocket and held it out so that they could read it.

"_Evil here in plain sight_

_Will not withstand our magic might,_

_By the power granted to us three_

_Vanquish this evil entity_!"

The siblings reached for their potions and hurled it at Farris. He was engulfed by swirling flames that rose up from the floor.

"No!" He screamed as the flames licked at his skin.

The fire grew more intense until it finally consumed all of Farris & finally displaying a fiery explosion. The cage's door opened and the Charmed Ones and Leo were freed. Piper hurried over to Melinda and took her into her arms.

"You tried your best," She said.

Melinda closed her eyes and held onto her mom.

"I'm proud of you boys," Leo said patting both his sons on the shoulder.

"We didn't do that great, Dad." Chris said disappointed.

"Like your Mom said, you did your best." Leo said.

"We should get out of here." Paige said.

"Do you mind taking me home?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, see you guys!" Paige said taking Phoebe's hand. "But hopefully under normal circumstances."

Everyone smiled at Paige before she & Phoebe were surrounded by swirling orbs & carried away.

"Let's go home," Piper said still holding on to Melinda.

Chris placed his hand around Piper and teleported them back to the manor while Wyatt placed his hand on Leo's shoulder and followed suit.

(-v-)

After they had arrived at the manor Wyatt had taken Carrie back to her apartment and assured her that she was out of danger. Wyatt and Chris had gone to bed early while Leo had returned to Magic School to finish unpacking. Melinda was laying in her bed thinking about Amber and how she promised broke her promise to her deceased friend.

"I'm so sorry, Amber." Melinda said wiping away a tear.

Melinda sat up as she saw orbs appearing in her room. She was shocked to see Amber before her.

"Amber?" Melinda said sitting up.

"Hey Melinda," Amber said.

"You're a whitelighter?" Melinda asked stunned.

"Yip, it's kind of thrilling actually." Amber said.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked.

Amber placed her hand on Melinda's shoulder.

"You didn't let me down, Melinda. You helped me to get where I was suppose to be all along." Amber said.

"Thanks," Melinda said giving her a hug.

"You were right; orbing is a nifty little power." Amber smiled.

Melinda gave a laugh. "It is indeed." She said.

"I have to go, but thanks for everything." Amber said before she orbed away.

"You're welcome," Melinda said as she looked up to the ceiling.

Melinda looked over at her door as she heard someone knocking.

"Come in," She said while climbing back into bed.

"Hey there," Piper said entering the room carrying two cups in her hands.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Melinda asked pulling her covers over her legs.

"Thought we could hang out," Piper said kicking the door closed and walking over to Melinda.

Melinda smiled.

"Nice hot cocoa with extra marshmallows." Piper said handing Melinda her cup.

"Thanks," Melinda said taking the cup from her mom.

Piper placed her cup on the bedside table and climbed into the bed with Melinda pulling the covers over her legs as well.

"So kiddo, how're you doing?" Piper asked taking her cup in her hands.

"Better," Melinda said.

Piper gave her a questioning look.

"I had a little visit," Melinda said looking up to the ceiling.

"She's a whitelighter?" Piper asked stunned.

"Yeah and she thanked me for guiding her to where she should be." Melinda said.

"Honey, that's great!" Piper said.

"I guess," Melinda said.

"But," Piper began.

"But I'll never be fine with losing an innocent. That's just something I can't get over." Melinda said.

"I know it's hard, but sometimes we can't stand in the way of destiny." Piper said.

"Probably not." Melinda said. "I'm still not going to be fine with it,"

Piper smiled. "And you don't have to be," She said.

"Mom?" Melinda said.

"Yeah, honey." Piper said.

"Would you mind spending the night? I don't want to be alone." Melinda asked.

"Of course, I'll stay as long as you need me." Piper said. "

Thanks," Melinda said taking a sip of her cocoa.

"So, let's talk about your Stepford Wife behavior," Piper said with a smile.

Melinda laughed as she started to tell her mom the whole story. Melinda realized that her mom was right. She didn't need her that much anymore. She, Wyatt and Chris did well on vanquishing Farris. Even though they needed a little help, they did much of it on their own. But no matter what, Melinda will always need her mother and her best friend.

(-v-)

**I'm really sorry about the delay for this chapter. Things were just so hectic on Friday & over the weekend that I didn't have time to upload the chapter. But don't fear, the rest of the chapters will, hopefully, not be delayed. But do remember that the next chapter is only due by next Friday as it is originally intended to be. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter & will enjoy the coming ones as well. Things will be getting tougher for the siblings in future chapters. **

**A review will be much appreciated & thanks to all of those who have reviewed! **


	9. Ch 9 Bring Me to The Whitelight pt1

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**NOTE TO READER: This is a series about Piper and Leo's three children Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Phoebe and Paige's children may make guest appearances but this series is solely about the Siblings. Other family members will be making appearances as well later in the season.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been following and reviewing, it really means the world to me that you take time to read it. I will be getting replies to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I've just been pretty busy lately working on Rewitched & my new series that will premiere soon. To others, please do read and review. I like to know where I can improve and grow as a writer. Thanks for taking time to read this series ;) **

**Chapter ****9: Bring Me To The Whitelight part 1**

**(-v-)**

Chris scurried through the labyrinths of the dark Underworld. He rounded a corner and leaned back against the cold wall. He breathed heavily as his heart pounded against his chest. The witchlighter gasped as a blonde haired demon, dressed in the standard black trench coat attire, appeared a few feet from him. The snarling demon lifted his hand and produced a crackling ball of energy within his palm. He raised his arm, ready to release the energy ball when he hollered out in pain and vanished along with his energy ball. Chris looked around the corner and saw his younger sister holding her hands up in front of her. Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, sis." Chris breathed.

"Eh, no problem, you'd do the same for me." Melinda said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm getting tired of fighting off demons without Wyatt." Chris complained.

"Me too. But he needs to study for his mid terms." Melinda said as she and Chris began to walk through the corridors in the underworld. There were faint lights everywhere thanks to the wall torches' flickering flames.

"Still, if we get killed, I'm gonna haunt his ass for the rest of his life." Chris promised.

Melinda snorted before laughing.

"You know how dedicated he is to become a doctor," Melinda said.

"I know it's his way of helping people, but with three jobs isn't he going to crack?" Chris asked.

"God, I hope not." Melinda said, stopping in her tracks.

"What?" Chris asked softly.

"Don't you hear that?" Melinda asked, frowning while listening intently.

Chris listened as well. It was almost like a buzzing sound. It sounded like something traveling at a fast pace. Chris turned his head and saw a flaming fireball traveling towards them. Chris jumped towards Melinda and pulled her down to the cold ground as the fireball hit the wall in front of them.

"Ooh!" Melinda said as Chris helped her up. "Don't these demons ever quit?"

Melinda and Chris both saw a small clan of demons heading towards them. Chris fiercely waved his arm in a wide arc and sent three of the demons tumbling backwards with his powers. Melinda flicked her hands and released her freezing power upon the oncoming attackers. They instantly became immobile. She then flicked her hands and by speeding up their molecules, they imploded and finally vanished. Behind the witchling, a demon was forming a fireball; ready to hurl it at her turned back. Chris turned towards his sister and saw the demon ready to kill her.

"Melinda, get down!" Chris ordered.

Melinda turned to see the fireball heading towards her and ducked out of the way of way. She quickly got to her feet as another demon appeared. Melinda waved her hands to obliterate him. As the blast was about to hit him, he caught it in his hand and sent it flying back to Melinda. It hit her in the shoulder and sent her crumbling to the floor. Other demons attacked Chris with dozens of energy balls. He sent it back onto them and they were vanquished. The demon that attacked Melinda shimmered away. Chris hurried over to his sister and helped her up.

"Ow!" Melinda said checking her shoulder wound.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm still alive," Melinda said. "Why do demons always try to vanquish my shoulder?"

"Let's get out of here before another demon attacks." Chris suggested.

Melinda nodded in agreement while still holding onto her injured shoulder. Chris gently laid his hand on Melinda's other shoulder as he called upon his orbing power. Within minutes they were consumed by swirling orbs and transported away.

(-v-)

Chris and Melinda reappeared in the foyer of their ancestral home. Chris carefully inspected Melinda's shoulder wound.

"That looks like it hurts," Chris remarked.

"Gee, ya think?" Melinda said sarcastically.

Chris smiled. "You sound just like Mom," He said.

Melinda gave a small smile. "I need a hot bath and a warm bed right now." Melinda said.

"First some healing, it might get infected." Chris said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Melinda agreed.

"Wy…" Chris began as Wyatt came running down the stairs and hurried passed them.

"Hey, hi, some healing please!" Melinda said with a playing grin.

"No time, I'm late." Wyatt said grabbing his bag and stuffing some books into it.

Melinda and Chris kept their eyes on their disheveled brother. His hair was a mess and one could see that he had clearly dressed in a hurry as the right tail of his white shirt was sticking out underneath his indigo sweater.

"Bye," He said hurrying out the door..

Melinda's mouth hung open. "What was that?" She asked pointing a finger at the door.

"A very stressed out brother. I can make a potion for your arm. It won't heal it, but it'll ease the pain." Chris said.

"Well you work on that, I'm going to take a bath." Melinda said making her way up the stairs to the bathroom.

Chris took off his jacket and hung it in the closet and made his way to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and removed the mortar and its pestle from the cupboard. He placed it on the island and turned back to the cupboard removing six jars containing St. John's Wort, Rosemary, Thyme, Aloe Vera, Rose Petals and Eucalyptus leaves. He walked over to the fruit bowl and grabbed a red apple. As he walked back to the island he grabbed a chopping board and a knife. He placed the board and knife on the island and sliced two pieces of apple and placed it in the mortar. He opened the jar that contained the Rosemary and took out one sprig and added it to the mortar. He added the rest of the ingredients and lastly added some left over St John's Wart juice. He picked up the pestle and started to mix and crush the ingredients.

An half hour later the combined ingredients had now become a cream. Chris removed a smaller jar from the top cabinets and spooned the cream into it just as Melinda entered the kitchen. Her hair was wet and pulled up with a hair clip. She was dressed in a black tank top and pink sweat pants.

"Is your miracle cure ready?" She asked sitting down on the red stool by the island.

"Just bottled it." Chris replied carrying the jar over to his sister.

Melinda took the jar from her brother and opened it. The smell of the cream penetrated Melinda's nostrils. She sniffed happily at the lovely smell.

"Allow me," Chris said grabbing a baking spatula out of the drawer.

He scooped some of white cream out the jar and applied it to Melinda's injured shoulder.

"It might be a bit warm," Chris said smoothing it onto the wound on her shoulder.

Melinda looked up at her brother surprised.

"That is amazing! I don't feel anything." Melinda said.

"Good," Chris said placing the spatula in the sink.

"Where'd you learn to make this stuff," Melinda said bringing the jar up to her nose to smell it once more.

"It's actually in the Book." Chris said.

"Really? I haven't seen it." Melinda said.

"Mom told me about it a long time ago. One of the innocents they were protecting made it for Phoebe when she got hurt many years ago." Chris explained.

"Where were Dad and Paige?" Melinda asked.

"Dad was busy with the Elders and Paige wasn't in the picture yet." Chris said.

"Oh," Melinda said. "Can I keep this?" She held up the bottle.

Chris nodded, making his way to the back of the island to clean up. "Sure," He said.

"Need any help?" Melinda asked.

"No, go relax your shoulder." Chris said.

"Okay," Melinda said leaving the kitchen with the miracle jar in hand.

Chris was about to put two jars away when he heard the familiar jingle that was associated with his orbing power. He turned towards the being orbing into the kitchen. It was Atticus.

"Hello, Chris." Atticus said.

"Atticus, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"You didn't show up for the staff meeting this morning." Atticus said clasping his hands together.

"Sorry, it's just Wyatt's so busy with school and stuff, and Melinda needed help with some demons. We only got home a couple of minutes ago." Chris explained.

"I understand; family obligation comes first." Atticus said.

Chris put away the last couple of jars and then turned his full attention towards Atticus.

"What can I do for you?" Chris asked.

"We have a new charge for you," Atticus said.

"A new charge? Do we have to protect him or her?" Chris asked.

"No, this is something you need to do without your siblings." Atticus said.

"What?" Chris asked, confused by what his mentor was saying.

"Amy Reynolds will receive her witch powers on her 21st birthday next week. But she needs guidance. She has a sister but she doesn't have powers and we want someone with powers to protect her until she receives her gifts." Atticus explained.

"Why can't Wyatt and Melinda help?" Chris asked.

"Chris, you chose to be a Whitelighter for a reason, you can't count on your siblings to help you with everything." Atticus strongly pointed out. "You have dedicated yourself to be a Whitelighter long before you embraced your destiny as a witch."

Chris gave a sigh but knew that Atticus was right. He did in fact choose to be a Whitelighter, he knew that was his path. He embraced his Whitelighter side more than he embraced his witch side but since he became one third of the Trinity, it was difficult to just choose one side of himself.

"Where does she live?" Chris asked giving in to Atticus's demands.

"Her address is on this paper," Atticus said snapping his fingers.

In a small puff of white smoke, a little piece of paper appeared in his hands. He handed it to Chris.

"Good luck, my boy." Atticus said before being carried away by his orbing power.

"Thanks," Chris said making his way out of the kitchen to Melinda, who was sitting in the sunroom reading a magazine.

Melinda looked up as she saw Chris entering the room staring at a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I have Whitelighter duty, are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" Chris asked.

"I'll survive, big brother." Melinda said.

"If you need me, holler!" Chris said.

He turned on his heel and quickly went upstairs to get dressed in clean clothes.

"Thank God, I'm not a Whitelighter." Melinda smiled before returning to her magazine.

(-v-)

Chris walked down the narrow corridor of an apartment building in downtown San Francisco. He double checked her apartment number as he continued walking.

"176, 176…" He muttered continuously to himself as he walked along searching for her door.

Chris stopped at an oak door that hosted the number he'd been searching for. He placed the note in his back pocket and knocked on the door. He heard a dog barking on the other side of the door and took a small step back. It slowly opened, revealing a beautiful young girl. She had brown hair with blonde highlights that hung over her shoulders and ice blue eyes. She was dressed in faded blue jeans with a black short sleeved button-down blouse. Chris held his breath.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Chris Halliwell, I just moved in and I wanted to meet my new neighbours." Chris lied.

The girl gave a welcoming smile. "I'm Amy Reynolds," She said.

Chris extended his hand to her but she didn't reach out to shake it. She kept looking past him. Chris felt completely confused.

"I'm not contagious," He joked.

Amy's smile disappeared and was replaced by confusion.

"Sorry?" She said.

"I mean that you don't want to shake my hand." Chris replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see it," Amy said.

"Are you blind or something?" Chris said with a chuckle.

"Actually I am," Amy said.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. That was terribly insensitive of me." Chris said.

Amy laughed. "Don't worry, I get that a lot." She said.

Chris was amazed that Amy handled her disability so well. She was like a normal person. She had this spirit and genuine normalcy about her.

"I feel really embarrassed." Chris admitted. "You should see my face; it's probably like a tomato."

"Please, don't worry about it." Amy smiled. "Do you want to come in for some coffee?"

"I'd love to," Chris responded.

Amy backed away from the door to allow Chris to come in.

"I'll get the door," Chris said.

"Thanks. Please make yourself at home." Amy said using her guiding stick to guide her to the kitchen.

Chris walked over to the couch and sat down while admiring the room. It was painted a light blue and every corner was decorated with flowers and there were even paintings on the walls. The room was furnished with soft modern couches and a glass coffee table. A piano was situated in the corner with a stereo system right next to it. The room interconnected with the kitchen that was to the right of it. It had a medium sized marble island with stools. The kitchen was also stylishly furnished with the nicest appliances that seemed to be especially for the visually impaired.

"You have an incredible place," Chris complimented.

"Thanks," Amy said adding water to the coffee maker and switching it on. "My sister did it for me, she's an interior designer. I don't know what it looks like but I've got to trust her word when she says it's modern and funky. Would you just reassure me, please?"

Chris smiled and looked to her. "It is pretty impressive, very modern and cool." He replied.

"Good," Amy smiled.

"Do you need some help?" Chris asked.

"You're sweet, but I can do it." Amy said raising her hand to the cupboard above her. She felt around for the handle before pulling it open and removing two cups.

"Hi there!" Chris said as Amy's dog headed towards him.

"That's Lady, my trusty guide dog." Amy said proudly of her canine companion.

"She's beautiful. A Lab?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I have had her for three years." Amy said pouring the coffee into the cups.

"Hey, girl." Chris said scratching the friendly dog behind the ears.

"Do you take sugar or milk?" Amy asked.

"Just two sugars, please." Chris said stroking Lady's head. She lifted her paw over Chris's knee.

"She's such a sweet dog," Chris said.

"She must really like you; she doesn't usually warm up to strangers." Amy said stirring the warm liquids within the red coffee cups.

Chris hurried over to the kitchen. "I'll bring the coffee, it's the least I can do." He said.

"Thanks," Amy said making her way to the couch.

Chris admired Amy for being able to know her way around everything. Not once did she bump into any of the furniture, she moved swiftly towards the couch with ease. Chris carefully walked over to the couch with the coffees in both hands.

"Here you go," Chris said holding the cup out to Amy.

Amy carefully lifted her hands until she got a grip on the coffee mug.

"Thank you, Chris." Amy said taking a small sip of her coffee.

Chris sat down next to her also taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't mean to pry or anything but how long have you been blind?" Chris asked.

"Since I was six. I had an accident." Amy replied sitting back on her couch.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"My sister and I were playing on the second story of our house in Philadelphia. She thought it would be funny to trip me and I landed against the wall and fell down the stairs. I took a serious blow to the head." Amy explained.

"That's terrible," Chris said sympathetically.

"I'm over it; I just figured I can't let my disability stop me from leading a normal life." Amy explained.

"It doesn't get you down?" Chris said.

"Not at all, yeah I mean I would love to see a movie or even watch TV. But my imagination has gotten so big, I just picture stuff out in my mind." Amy said.

Chris admired Amy for being so positive about life and not letting being blind get her down. Not many people would behave in that manner. Some people take having a disability hard if they weren't born with it and to Chris, Amy was a remarkable human being.

"You're quite an amazing person, Amy." Chris complimented.

"Oh please," Amy said, grinning and blushing.

"No really, you're so positive about life. It's amazing. Considering what happened to you." Chris said.

"My sister has blamed herself for years; she still comes by to make sure that I have everything I need." Amy said.

"She feels guilty," Chris said.

"I have told her so many times that I don't blame her and that we were kids. Kids do stupid stuff." Amy said sipping her coffee.

Chris couldn't believe how great he felt around Amy. She was the sweetest person he had ever come across. She didn't have one mean word to say about anyone. Being a Witch/Whitelighter, he had come across a lot of angry people, it was really refreshing being around someone who thought the world was this perfect place.

"So, Mr. Halliwell, tell me about yourself." Amy said.

"Well I have an older brother and a younger sister." Chris responded.

"The middle child, huh? Must be hard." Amy said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"You probably have to play mediator between your brother and sister." Amy said.

"Actually my sister is the peace maker. She's like my mom; she was the middle child too, until my aunt died." Chris explained.

"I'm so sorry," Amy said.

"Did you know her?" Amy asked.

"No, she died before I was born." Chris said.

"That's so sad. Anything less depressing about your life?" Amy asked, chuckling.

Chris laughed. "What do you want to know?" He asked taking the last sip of his coffee.

"What do you do for a living?" Amy asked.

"I don't actually have a steady job but I sometimes help out at my mom's club, P3. Do you know it?" Chris asked.

"I-I have heard about it," Amy said.

"You've never been there?" Chris asked.

"I have never had someone to take me," Amy said.

"Then we'll need to make a date so that I can take you there," Chris said.

"I think we should," Amy said smiling.

Chris placed his cup on the table before sitting back and resuming his conversation with Amy.

(-v-)

Melinda woke up with a fright when she heard the front door close shut. She had fallen asleep with the magazine on her face. She lay still for a while until she heard footsteps heading towards her.

"Oh brother, Wyatt, where art thou?" Melinda said in a Shakespearean voice.

Wyatt walked over to his sister and removed the magazine from her face.

"Hi," He said.

Melinda sat up and looked up at her tired brother.

"Hey, sit." She said scooting over.

Wyatt sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"How did your test go?" Melinda asked.

"Okay-ish, I felt like I was going to fall asleep at any moment." Wyatt said.

"Didn't you sleep at all?" Melinda asked.

"I only got home at 1 am after my Whitelighter duties." Wyatt said.

"Sweetie, you are going to crack. You can't keep overworking yourself like this." Melinda said putting a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

"My midterms are almost over; I just have to hang on." Wyatt said.

"Well then just hang in there, baby!" Melinda said hoping to get a smile out of her brother.

Wyatt turned his head to Melinda and smiled. His eyes widened when he saw her shoulder.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Demon deflected my power back at me." Melinda explained.

"Did you want me to heal that this morning?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, but you were in a hurry." Melinda said.

"No excuse, I should have healed you, never mind heal you I should have been there for you and Chris this morning." Wyatt said.

"It's nothing," Melinda pressed on.

"I'm sorry I'm not here for you guys," Wyatt said.

"We understand being a doctor is important to you." Melinda said.

"But not as important as my family," Wyatt said placing his hand over Melinda's shoulder to heal it.

The golden light that usually emerges from his hands when he heals only shimmered a little bit. Wyatt retracted his hand looked down at it.

"What's going on with my powers?" Wyatt asked.

"I think because you are so run down, your powers are too." Melinda said.

"Probably," Wyatt mumbled.

"Don't worry about little old me; I'll just put some of Chris's miracle cream on." Melinda said taking the little jar in her hands.

"Speaking of, where is Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"He's out on Whitelighter duty," Melinda said.

"Glad he can handle it. I'm going to catch a few z's." Wyatt said standing up from the couch and making his way to the stairs.

He was about to put his foot on the first step but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asked.

"I don't think I'll make it up the stairs." Wyatt admitted.

"Try to orb," Melinda said.

Wyatt closed his eyes and summoned the last bit of power that he had and disappeared in slightly faded orbs to his room. Melinda laid back down and placing the magazine on her face once more.

This was a rare occasion that Melinda was actually home on the weekends. She was usually working her shift at Destino but Piper had insisted that Melinda take the weekend off. Melinda was only too happy to have the weekend off, in her mind all she wanted to do was absolutely nothing and so far she was succeeding.

(-v-)

A couple of hours later Chris and Amy were sitting in a Chinese restaurant not too far from her apartment. Laughter and chattering filled the crowded Chinese decorated restaurant.

"This was fun," Chris said.

"Yeah, I don't think I've enjoyed anyone's company this much in ages." Amy said taking a last bite of her sweet and sour pork. Chris checked his watch.

"It's 6 o'clock," Chris said.

"You're kidding," Amy said shocked.

"Time sure flies when you're having fun." Chris said.

"You're telling me," Amy smiled.

Chris pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, removed some money and put it on the table.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Chris offered.

"Ah no, I'll be fine. I have other stops to make. Thanks for everything, Chris." Amy said as she stood up.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Chris asked.

"I'm sure; would you like to meet for coffee in the park tomorrow?" Amy asked taking hold of Lady's leash.

"I'd loved to," Chris said.

"Good. Is noon fine for you?" Amy said nodding her head.

"Perfect," Chris said.

"It was really nice meeting you, Chris." Amy said.

"You too, Amy." Chris said leaning forward and placing a kiss on Amy's cheek.

Amy smiled as she turned around and made her way out of the restaurant, Chris following close behind.

"Come on, Lady." She said.

Lady gave Chris a goodbye bark as she and Amy made their way along the sidewalk.

Chris looked down the sidewalk and saw a person clothed in black. Amy walked passed him and he looked at her. Chris's eyes widened as he realized that the man was in fact the Angel of Death. Death looked over at Chris.

"You can't stop me, Chris; I will come for her soul tomorrow." Death said as he disappeared.

Chris shook his head.

"No," He said.

Chris couldn't believe that Death was after Amy.

_I have to get home, I need my siblings._ Chris thought.

He walked in the opposite direction and turned into an alley. He made sure no one was around and disappeared in dancing lights.

(-v-)

Chris's orbs filled the dark sunroom as he appeared. He glanced over at the couch to find Melinda still sleeping.

"Melinda!" Chris said.

"What?" Melinda groaned.

Chris turned to the wall and flicked on the light switch. "Wake up, I need your help." He said, urgency filling his tone.

Melinda immediately sat up and looked at her brother while placing the magazine on the table.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked.

"I saw Death," Chris replied.

"What? You saw the Angel of Death?" Melinda said holding up her hands shocked.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"Well we have to protect you," Melinda said standing up and grabbing Chris by the arm.

"No, no, he's not after me." Chris said.

Melinda let go of Chris's arm and looked up at him.

"Who's he after?" Melinda asked.

"My charge, Amy." Chris said as he went and sat down on the couch.

"Why would he be after her?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know, but she can't protect herself." Chris said.

"Why?" Melinda asked.

"Mel, she's blind." Chris explained.

"Oh my god, she's blind?" Melinda said. "What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know where to start." Chris said sitting down on the couch and burying his face in his hands.

Melinda went and sat down next to Chris.

"You and I both know you can't stop Death, Chris." She said as gently as she possibly could.

"I can't let him take her, Mel. She is this incredible person. She's not ready to die yet." Chris said.

"What do you mean by incredible?" Melinda asked.

"Her disability was caused by an accident she had when she was little and even though she's blind she has this amazing outlook on life. She always has a smile on her face. She just doesn't let her disability get her down." Chris said.

"Are you falling in love?" Melinda asked grinning.

"No, I just care about her a lot. We have this intense connection." Chris said.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Melinda asked sympathetically.

"Yes," Chris said with a nod.

"What do you need me to do?" Melinda asked.

"We have a coffee date tomorrow; will you just come with to make sure nothing happens to her?" Chris asked.

"Sure, I'll stay out of sight." Melinda said. "Or not, you know, considering she can't even see me…"

Chris smiled at Melinda's little ramble.

"Thank you so much," Chris said giving Melinda a hug.

"Ouch! My shoulder!" Melinda complained.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Chris said letting go of his sister.

"It's okay," Melinda said checking the wound. "I've felt worse."

"Why hasn't Wyatt healed that for you yet?" Chris asked.

"He tried, he couldn't." Melinda said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"He's a bit run down, so his powers aren't working so well." Melinda explained.

"His powers are down?" Chris asked surprised.

"Don't worry, he's sleeping. As soon as his batteries are charged, his powers will be fine." Melinda said.

"Here, put some more of this on." Chris said handing Melinda the jar.

"Yes, Doc!" Melinda said.

"So we're on tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Melinda said. "You want something to eat?"

"I already had dinner, thanks." Chris said standing up and leaving the sunroom.

"Well, table for one it is." Melinda said standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

(-v-)

Wyatt was lying in his room. His eyes were closed as the radio played softly in the background. His room was a bit of a mess. His desk was full of stray notes & fat textbooks from the previous night of cramming. The desk was also littered with energy drink cans & some of his clothes were strewn over the couch in the corner. Wyatt sometimes wondered why he tortured himself in this manner. He has always wanted to be a doctor like his dad was in the war. He always aspired to help people the mortal way & not just with his powers. He lay & thought about everything that he had to handle. What was the use of him being a Whitelighter if it meant that he never had time to pursue his life long goal? Sometimes he even wondered what it would have been like if he had never been magical but he would never give up that birthright. Being a Halliwell was a source of great pride for Wyatt & he did not intend to give that up, unless all his duties killed him first.

Wyatt's eyes flew open as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," He called out as he sat up.

"Hey there!" Melinda said entering the room, carrying a tray in her hands.

The tray contained two plates with sandwiches and two glasses of milk.

"Please tell me you're not a housewife again," Wyatt joked.

"One little mistake, man, you're going to hold it against me for the rest of my life." Melinda complained.

"I'm just kidding, what cha got there?" Wyatt asked.

"BLT sandwich, your favourite." Melinda said placing the tray on the bed and handing Wyatt a plate.

"Thanks," He said lifting the sandwich and taking a bite.

Melinda handed him his glass of milk as well. She placed her glass on the bedside table before sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs. She removed her plate from the tray and took a bite as well.

"So, how do you feel?" Melinda asked wiping the crumbs from her lips.

"Better, I don't think I have slept this well in a long time." Wyatt said.

"And your powers?" Melinda asked.

Wyatt leaned over and placed his hand over Melinda's shoulder wound. A bright golden light emerged and the wound was quickly healed.

"Thanks," Melinda said.

"You're welcome," Wyatt said. "So anything I should know about?"

Melinda took a sip of her milk before answering. "Well, we didn't vanquish as many demons as we would've liked this morning." She began. "Oh, Chris has a charge problem."

Wyatt looked up at his sister. "What kind of problem?" He asked.

"The Elders assigned him to a blind charge and it seems Chris has developed feelings for her but the real problem is that the Angel Of Death is after her." Melinda explained.

"I'm sorry, the Angel Of Death?" Wyatt asked shocked.

"Yeah," Melinda replied.

"Does he know he can't do anything about this?" Wyatt asked.

"I told you, I think his feelings for Amy are clouding his better judgment." Melinda said.

"He can't stop Death," Wyatt said.

"I told him that," Melinda said.

"Well, what is he going to do?" Wyatt asked.

"He asked me to tag along on his coffee date with Amy tomorrow so that I can keep an eye out for danger." Melinda said.

"Agh, Melinda." Wyatt said disappointed.

"What? You try saying no to Chris. It's impossible." Melinda said.

Wyatt shook his head and continued eating his sandwich. Wyatt knew that Chris was getting himself into a whole lot of trouble. As kids they were taught everything they needed to know at magic school. Melinda on the other hand insisted on going to regular school but even though she did do that, Piper had been telling them stories about her life experiences since they were born. Piper, especially, had come across death a number of times & knew it was important to stress to her children that you can never stand in the way of Death, no matter how hard you tried.

(-v-)

The next morning Chris entered the kitchen to find Wyatt and Melinda having breakfast together.

"Nice to see you're still alive, bro." Chris said making his way over to the coffee maker.

"Barely," Wyatt said putting his spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Are we still on for this morning?" Chris asked joining his siblings at the breakfast table, coffee in hand.

Melinda looked up from the newspaper. "Uh-huh," She said taking a sip of her coffee.

Chris reached for the cereal box and poured himself a bowl. He felt a vibe coming from his siblings. He put the cereal box down with a thud.

"Okay, what's going on?" Chris asked looking from Melinda to Wyatt.

Wyatt gave a glance in Melinda's direction.

"You have an issue, not me." She said returning to her paper.

"You have an issue about what?" Chris asked.

"I have an issue about you risking your life to save a girl you barely know." Wyatt said a matter-of-factly.

"You told him?" Chris asked Melinda.

Melinda tried her best to hide behind her paper.

"Melinda!" Chris said slamming her paper down.

"What? I thought he should know in case we need help." Melinda said.

Chris shook his head disappointed in his sister.

"You don't understand, Wyatt, she's important to me." Chris said.

"You're not supposed to get close to your charges, Chris." Wyatt said. "Haven't you read the manuel?"

"Well if Dad didn't get close to Mom, we wouldn't be here, now would we?" Chris said.

"Whoa, guys, that's enough!" Melinda said raising her hands.

"Chris, you could get yourself killed, you know just as well as we do that you can't stop Death." Wyatt said.

"Says who?" Chris asked angrily.

"Ask Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige or hell, summon Aunt Prue and ask her how Death came after her and succeeded." Wyatt said.

"Guys, please!" Melinda begged trying to stop the sibling spat.

Chris shook his head and looked angrily at Wyatt.

"How can you bring Prue into this?" Chris asked.

"Chris, Death always succeeds and if he doesn't, he always comes back. Are you really willing to sacrifice your life for this girl?" Wyatt asked.

"You wouldn't understand the connection we have," Chris said standing up.

"Chris, we are not done!" Wyatt said grabbing Chris by the arm.

"I think we are," Chris said yanking his arm away and storming out of the kitchen.

"Ugh!" Wyatt said sitting back down.

Melinda reached over and slapped Wyatt's arm.

"Why did you have to do that?" Melinda asked angrily.

"Are we going to argue now too?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt, was it really necessary to tick Chris off right now? He might do something irresponsible." Melinda said.

"Like what? Get himself killed? Like he cares." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt," Melinda began.

Wyatt looked up at his sister waiting for her to say something.

"You know what? Forget it!" Melinda said taking a last sip of her coffee, standing up and leaving the kitchen.

Wyatt took a deep breath and let it out again. He felt so angry at his brother for being so stupid; he had a right mind to call his parents to talk some sense into Chris. But Wyatt remembered what Piper had said when they moved out.

_"You can't keep running to us for help, you have to figure stuff out on your own." _Piper had said.

Wyatt took another deep breath and tried to forget about their sibling issues. He stood up and started to clear the table.

(-v-)

Melinda was about to go upstairs when she noticed Chris sitting in the sunroom. She walked over to him. He looked up as Melinda entered the room.

"I come in peace," Melinda said holding up a peace sign.

Chris gave a small smile. "Pull up a seat," He said.

Melinda sat down next to her brother.

"I'm sorry I told him," Melinda said.

"Don't worry about it," Chris said.

"You know he's just worried, right?" Melinda asked.

"I know, but I don't need my big brother to protect me." Chris said.

"What about your little sister?" Melinda said.

"I should be protecting you," Chris said.

"Nah, I don't need my big brother to protect me." She mocked.

Chris laughed. "I get you're point, Wyatt's protecting me because he cares and I'm protecting you because I care." He said.

"It's a vicious cycle," Melinda joked.

"Yeah," Chris agreed.

"We just don't want to lose you," Melinda said.

"You won't," Chris said taking Melinda's hand.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise," Chris said.

"I have a couple of errands to run before we on head over to the park, you want to tag along?" Melinda asked.

"Ah I don't know," Chris said.

"Ah come on! When's the last time we hung out?" Melinda asked.

"Okay, I cave!" Chris said standing up.

"Let's hit the road," Melinda stood up as well and followed her brother out the front door.

Wyatt came out of the kitchen just as the front door closed.

"Thanks for saying bye," Wyatt said making his way upstairs.

(-v-)

The Eldest Halliwell entered the attic and closed the door behind him.

"If you won't listen I'll have to protect you one way or another." Wyatt said grabbing a notepad and heading over to the table.

He sat down and started to write a spell. After he had written the spell he made his way over to the chalice.

"_Spirits of good hear my plea_

_Help my brother from what he can't see_

_So we may not be left bereft_

_Protect him from the Angel Of Death_"

Wyatt chanted. He brought the lighter up to the page and set it on fire and dropped it into the chalice. A plume of white smoke arose from the chalice.

"Please work," Wyatt begged closing his eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

(-v-)

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter & that you will be back for part 2. I see that some of you ask me why is it that Melinda gets more attention than the boys, well rest assured that the boys will have their share of troubles in the coming volumes. Melinda just has dibs on the first one. I hope to see you all again for chapter 10. Things will be getting tougher for the siblings in future chapters. **

**A review will be much appreciated & thanks to all of those who have reviewed! **


	10. Ch 10 Bring Me To The Whitelight pt 2

**All characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" except those I've created together with the names, titles and background information are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**NOTE TO READER: This is a series about Piper and Leo's three children Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Phoebe and Paige's children may make guest appearances but this series is solely about the Siblings. Other family members will be making appearances as well later in the season.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been following and reviewing, it really means the world to me that you take time to read it. Please if there are any errors just look over them as I really did edit this chapter in a hurry as I have to work and I don't want to delay the chapters again. I also want to mention that all of volume 1 has been written so far as I started this series way back in 2006. So I mostly change a few things here and there but my other series is written from scratch so it might tend to be better written than Trinity so please don't be too hard on me with that. Okay done with the pleading, enjoy reading and be nice and leave a nice little review for me at the end. Thanks for taking time to read this series ;) **

**Chapter ****10: Bring Me To The Whitelight part 2**

**(-v-)**

The San Francisco sky was clear as the sun shone high in the sky. People were rushing around the city, attending to their errands or having lunch with family or friends. Many were clad in warmer clothing as the wind from the bay picked up, causing the city to be rather chilly.

Chris and Melinda made their way out of the supermarket both dressed in warm jackets. Melinda wore her long denim jacket over an orange pullover and dark wash jeans. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a low ponytail. Chris was clad in jeans and a long sleeved black shirt wearing a beige colored jacket.

"Are you telling me we eat all of this in one week," Chris asked pushing the fully stocked red shopping cart out of the supermarket.

"Are you kidding me? With two brothers, it's a wonder that you haven't eaten the house yet." Melinda laughed

Chris smiled as he playfully punched Melinda on the shoulder.

"Hey, watch it! My shoulder has been through enough today." Melinda said as her cellphone ringed from her bag "You have a new text message". She removed the phone from her purse and flipped it open to read her message as they continued to move towards her car.

Chris smiled before looking back out in front of him to make sure he did not ram the cart into someone's shins. Chris suddenly came to a halt.

Melinda was still walking, checking her cellphone messages when she realized her brother was no longer by her side. She turned back to see Chris standing still.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"It's Amy," Chris replied.

Melinda looked around. "Where?" She asked.

"There!" Chris said pointing her out.

Amy was standing across the street with her trusty guide dog by her side. He was also warmly dressed in black trousers and a crimson coloured coat with a black scarf snugly wrapped around her neck. Her hair was slightly blown up by the slight breeze. Lady gave a bark signaling that it was safe for them to cross the street.

"Amy!" Chris called out.

Amy was almost out of the street when she ceased movement as she heard someone holler her name. "Chris!" She called back, recognizing his voice.

Amy was unaware that she had not fully crossed the street yet.

"She's beautiful," Melinda remarked. "No wonder you fell for her."

Chris looked at his sister. "Let's not get into this now, please." He said.

Melinda shrugged her shoulders. "Fine," She said.

Chris and Melinda quickly moved towards her when they heard a car leaning on its horn. The car was speeding down the street and heading straight towards Amy.

"Amy, get out of the road!" Chris screamed.

But Amy was frozen stiff. Lady gave a panicked bark, trying to get her master out of the road but Amy became disoriented. She did not know where she was or what was happening. Lady finally broke loose from Amy's grip and was on the sidewalk barking at her master to get out of the way.

"Melinda, I'm not going to make it!" Chris yelled at his sister as he ran towards Amy.

Melinda took after her brother, abandoning their shopping cart. As the young witchling ran towards her brother she raised her hands releasing her freezing power. Everyone in the nearby vicinity froze along with the car that was about to ram into Amy. Chris finally reached her and pulled her out of the street as fast as he could. They both fell to the ground as Melinda, with a flick of her hand, unfroze the scene. The car skidded past them as Melinda quickly rushed over to her brother's side. Amy's eyes fluttered for a moment before she fainted.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked.

"I'm fine, but she's not. We have to get her home." Chris said.

People were exchanging words on what had just happened. A round of applause was heard as Chris lifted Amy into his arms. Melinda moved closer to Lady.

"Hey, girl." Melinda said reaching out and taking the Labrador by the leash.

"I'll meet you at the car." Chris said as she made his way to the parking lot with Amy now safely in his arms.

Melinda nodded as she looked down to the ground and found a ring. It was silver with single small diamonds surrounding it. Even in it's simplicity it was still very beautiful. Believing that it belonged to Amy she placed it into her bag before she and Lady hurried back to their shopping cart. A young man had seen what had happened and was now guarding her shopping cart. Melinda smiled as she approached the young handsome dark haired stranger.

"Thanks for guarding my cart," Melinda said.

"You are very welcome, Miss." The man said smiling at her. "Your boyfriend was very brave there."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend, he's my brother." Melinda corrected. "Thanks again."

Melinda smiled back taking the cart by the handle while still holding onto Lady's leash. She turned the cart as she and Lady hurried to the parking lot. The young man kept his eyes on her until she turned the corner and was out of sight. He then lowered his eyes to the ground and walked away.

(-v-)

A few minutes later Melinda was in her silver Prius SUV driving though the streets of the city to Amy's apartment. Chris had insisted on orbing Amy and Lady to the apartment. Melinda agreed to meet them there with the car. In the back of her mind Melinda worried. She knew Wyatt was right about Chris and his mission to stop Death. They had been taught that Death cannot be stopped but yet in this situation Chris wouldn't believe it. Melinda was afraid that her brother was going to get himself killed but she also knew the more she fought him on the situation, the more he'd dive into it.

Melinda parked her car and made her way into the newly renovated San Francisco Manor Apartment Building.

(-v-)

Chris sat on the couch next to Amy when there was a knock at the door.

"Mel?" Chris called out.

"Yeah, it's me." Melinda answered from outside the door.

"Come in, it's open." Chris said.

Melinda turned the knob and entered the apartment. Lady rushed towards Melinda and greeted her happily. Melinda smiled at the playful dog while scratching her behind the ears.

"How is she?" Melinda asked.

Amy began to stir.

"I think she's coming to," Chris said.

Amy's eyes fluttered open. She began to breathe heavily as she tried to sit up. "Who's here?" She asked.

"Amy, calm down!" Chris said. "It's me, Chris."

Amy calmed herself as she recognized Chris' voice. "Chris?" She said.

"Yes, I'm here" Chris said taking Amy's hand in his.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief when her hand touched Chris'. "What happened?" She asked

"I pulled you out of the way of an oncoming car and after that you passed out." Chris explained.

"I think I remember you calling out to me," Amy said.

Amy swung her head around when she sensed another presence. "Who's here?" She asked.

"Just my sister, Melinda." Chris said.

Amy breathed out relieved. "Oh, so you're the famous Melinda." She said.

Melinda moved forward and sat down on the coffee table. "Talking about me, have you?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing bad, I promise, I just wanted to know more about your brother." Amy said.

"I'm glad it was nothing bad." Melinda said. "Do you want some tea or something?"

"Tea sounds great if you can find your way around my kitchen." Amy said.

"I think I'll be able to do that," Melinda said making her way over to the kitchen and putting on the black kettle on.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked concerned.

"I'm okay, I just need some aspirin." Amy said.

"I can get it for you," Chris said.

"That's okay; I think I need to move around." Amy said slowly standing up and making her way to the kitchen.

Amy felt around for the cabinet handle and opened it. She felt for the right bottle and took it out of the cabinet.

"You sure know your way around," Melinda smiled.

"Thanks, it took some time to get the layout of this place but it's fairly easy now." Amy said.

Amy turned around and leaned against the counter while she opened the aspirin bottle. Chris looked up as he saw something rolling out of the cabinet. It was a glass bottle and it was about to come tumbling down on Amy's head.

"Melinda!" Chris said jumping up.

Melinda immediately looked up seeing what Chris was warning her about. She dropped the sugar bowl and lifted her hands. She froze the bottle just in time and was now hovering in mid-air above Amy's head.

"Whoa!" Melinda said.

"You're telling me!" Chris said rushing over to Amy's side.

"Death wants her bad," Melinda said.

"Melinda!" Chris said shocked.

"I'm just stating the obvious," Melinda defended.

"Okay, I'll pull her out of the way then you unfreeze the bottle. But don't do it until I have her out of the way." Chris said.

"Oki-dokey, no pressure." Melinda said sarcastically lifting her hands.

Chris pulled Amy out of the way and Melinda flicked her hands and released the freezing effect on the bottle. The bottle fell to the floor and shattered upon reaching the wooden floor.

Amy's eyes widened. "What happened?!" She asked.

"A bottle almost clobbered you on the head," Melinda said bending down to clean up the sugar.

"Did I break a mirror or something? what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Well uh," Chris said bringing his hand up to his head.

"Maybe it's just coincidental," Melinda said.

"I don't think so, you guys know something." Amy said.

Chris looked worriedly over at Melinda.

"Look, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid." Amy said her voice shaky.

"We don't think that," Chris assured her.

"Then tell me what is going on, please." Amy begged.

Melinda shook her head. Chris looked helplessly at sister. "I have to tell her," He mouthed.

"No," Melinda mouthed back.

"Okay, Amy. I'll tell you everything." Chris said.

Melinda ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated at her younger brother.

"Come here," Chris said taking Amy's hand and leading her over to the couch.

Amy sat down and Chris sat down next to her. Amy shrugged her shoulders, waiting for Chris to say something.

"So?" She asked.

"It's your 21st birthday next week, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, how did you?" Amy asked surprised. "I never told you that."

"That's when you receive your powers right," Chris said.

"You-you guys are Warlocks, aren't you?" Amy asked.

"No, no, no. I'm a whitelighter. I was assigned to protect you." Chris explained.

"Is she really your sister?" Amy asked.

"Yes, she is." Chris said.

Amy shook her head, trying to absorb the information that was just given to her.

"Amy, we have to protect you because Death is after you." Chris said.

Amy remained silent, her face showed no emotion.

"Amy?" Chris said.

"If Death is coming for me, let him." Amy said calmly.

"No, Amy, the Elders want me to protect you for a reason." Chris said.

Amy looked up, hurt reflecting in her eyes. "So everything between us was a lie, you were just protecting me." She said.

"No, you've got it all wrong." Chris said.

"Please, get out of my house." Amy said.

"Amy, please listen to him." Melinda insisted.

"I said get out!" Amy shouted.

Melinda placed the broken pieces of the sugar bowl on the table and made her way to the door. Chris followed her but not before looking back at Amy. A single tear fell down her cheek as she heard the door close. Amy lifted her hands to her face; she closed her eyes and began to sob.

(-v-)

Chris listened from outside the door. His heart sank as he heard Amy's muffed sobs. "I can't believe I hurt her like that, I should have told her everything from the start." He said.

"You can't do anything about it now, she's too upset." Melinda said holding onto Chris's arm.

Chris closed his eyes and began to chant

"_Around this home, _

_may no evil roam._

_Protect the one who is inside,_

_From Death's grip may she hide._"

Chris finished his spell and opened his eyes to find his sister looking at him, disappointment filling her eyes.

"I can't believe you just did that," Melinda said walking off down the hall with a huff.

"I hope it will work." Chris said following Melinda.

(-v-)

On the ride home, Melinda didn't utter a single word to Chris. They walked through the stained glass front doors of the manor. Melinda, still annoyed, continued to the kitchen just as Chris grabbed her arm and turned her back to him.

"What did you want me to do?" Chris asked.

"Not cast a spell for personal gain, for one." Melinda replied.

"It wasn't personal gain, I was protecting an innocent!" Chris insisted.

"You cast the spell so that she won't die because of you!" Melinda said storming up the stairs just as Wyatt came down.

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked.

"Ask your brother," Melinda yelled back as she kept walking up the stairs.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked coming down the final few steps.

"I cast a spell to protect Amy." Chris said.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

Chris walked over to the cream coloured couch in the living room and sat down. He lowered his head and clasped his hands together as Wyatt sat down in the old armchair across from him.

"She almost died because of me today." Chris said.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked

"I called out to her while she was walking across the street; she stopped and almost got run over by a car." Chris explained.

"Is she okay?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"I guess; she kicked us out after I told her everything." Chris said.

"You told her Death is after her?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I told her who we were and she thought that I was just using her. And strangely enough she doesn't seem to care that Death is coming after her." Chris said.

Wyatt lowered his eyes feeling guilty.

"Wyatt, what's up?" Chris asked noticing a change in his brother.

"I have a confession," Wyatt said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I cast a protection spell too," Wyatt said.

"On who?" Chris asked.

"On you," Wyatt replied.

Chris's gaped in shock. "You did what?" He asked.

"I just wanted to protect you, like you want to protect Amy." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt…" Chris began.

"Look, I promised Mom that I won't let anything happen to you and Melinda and I'm not going to disappoint her." Wyatt explained.

Chris gave a smile. "Thanks, big brother." He said.

Relief washed over Wyatt. He was relieved that Chris was not upset with him about the spell. Wyatt knew that his younger brother understood his reasons for casting the spell.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you, clearly you care a lot about Amy." Wyatt said.

"It's okay. Maybe I am a little in over my head." Chris said.

"I think you might be too," Wyatt said.

There was a moment of silence between the brothers.

"Will you help me with the groceries," Chris asked.

"Sure," Wyatt said following Chris outside to the car.

(-v-)

Melinda slammed her bedroom door shut as she entered her room newly decorated room.

The room still had the same wallpaper as it always had but Melinda had decided to splurge on some new bedding for her new room. She had bought crimson coloured sheets with fine black flower detailing on them. The room was furnished with a nice black couch, a TV above the fireplace, where she and Piper had roasted marshmallows on many occasions, and a small Ipod stereo on her oak dresser. The room held many memories, not just for Melinda but for her mother as well. When Melinda was younger, she and Piper would crawl into bed on a Saturday night with a big bowl of buttered popcorn and watch the featured movie that was showing. Pictures were arranged on her nightstand of Piper and Leo and many of Piper's old furniture had remained in the room as Melinda wanted to keep her mother's presence there.

It was moments like these where Melinda wished Piper was still at the Manor. Chris was playing a dangerous game and usually only Piper could get through to him but Melinda knew what her mother would say. Piper had insisted that the siblings not call on her help everytime something happened.

Melinda groaned as she tossed her brown leather bag on the bed. She was even more annoyed when the clip went loose and everything scattered across her bed. She walked over to and began packing everything back in the bag. She came across the ring she had picked up earlier. Being careful not to put the ring on, Melinda studied it once more. She gasped as she closed her eyes and was drawn into a vision.

_She saw Amy walking around a luscious area all on her own with mist surrounding her. The young girl turned around when she heard a branch snap beneath the feet of a stranger that was approaching her. The man moved closer, his hand tightly grasped around the handle of a sharp knife. His hand grasped her shoulder as he rammed the sharp blade into her back. Amy's face contorted in pain as she gave a agonizing scream. He removed the knife, letting Amy's lifeless body fall to the ground. Amy's spirit began to rise from her body. She looked up to the heavens as a golden light swooped down, surrounded her and carried her away._

As the vision ended Melinda opened her eyes, fear filling her every fiber.

She pulled open her door and ran out of her room calling for her brothers.

"Chris! Wyatt!" She called.

Wyatt and Chris met up with their sister in the upstairs hall as she was about to go downstairs.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"I-uh had a premonition," Melinda said.

"About what?" Wyatt asked.

"About Amy being murdered," Melinda said.

"Oh my god, what happened? Do you know where?" Chris asked.

"It was misty, I saw some trees. It could have been Golden Gate Park." Melinda said.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"A guy stabbed her with a knife and then I saw her spirit being carried to the afterlife." Melinda explained.

"I have to call her," Chris said removing his cellphone from his pocket and dialing Amy's number.

(-v-)

Amy was lying on her couch listening to some music. She didn't even move to answer the telephone as it began to ring. She left it to be answered by the answering machine.

"Amy, it's Chris. You have to listen to me." Chris said over the machine.

Amy immediately sat up and felt for the off button on the answering machine next to her.

(-v-)

"Please, Amy;, you need to call me as soon as you get this message. Your life is in danger." Chris said closing his flip phone.

"If she doesn't leave her apartment, she'll be fine." Melinda said.

"If she doesn't return my call tonight, I'm going over there tomorrow morning." Chris said.

Melinda looked worriedly from Wyatt to Chris..

"Do you need us to come along?" Wyatt asked.

"No, I think I should do this on my own." Chris said walking towards his bedroom

"Well, you sure have changed your tune." Melinda said.

"We're not any good divided, Mel. This is his choice. This is what he does, he protects the innocent." Wyatt said.

"But this could get him killed." Melinda said folding her arms over her chest.

"We risk our lives for innocents everyday, people we don't know. Chris cares for Amy. So I understand his determination to save her." Wyatt said.

"But trying to save her from Death?" Melinda asked.

"I'm still working on that." Wyatt admitted as he and Melinda headed down stairs.

(-v-)

Early the next morning Chris was sitting at the table, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. He was dressed in dark jeans and a faded black loose fitted dress shirt. Melinda entered the kitchen to find her brother downing the last bit of his coffee. Melinda was dressed in brown pants and a pink camisole with a brown crop top over it.

"Have you heard from her yet?" Melinda asked as she made her way to the coffee machine.

"Nothing and I'm starting to get worried." Chris said placing his cup down.

"Refill?" Melinda offered.

Chris nodded his head as Melinda grabbed his cup and filled it up along with hers. Once Melinda was done she placed the black coffee pot back on its hotplate, she carried the two cups of coffee over to the table.

"Thanks," Chris said taking a sip of the warm liquid.

Soon after Wyatt also arrived in the kitchen and made a bee line for the coffee machine.

"So, anything?" Wyatt asked.

Chris waved his phone in the air. "Nothing," He replied.

"Listen if you need us to watch your back…" Wyatt began.

"Thanks, but I need to do this on my own. Atticus said so." Chris said.

"Atticus said so?" Wyatt asked carrying his coffee cup over to the table and joining his siblings.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Chris asked.

"I think he knows more than he's letting on," Wyatt said.

Chris looked at his brother before lowering his eyes, thinking. It was true, Atticus was very cryptic when he had informed Chris about Amy and now he needed to know why. Why did they assign her to him if they knew she was going to die? There must be a reason and Chris wanted to know what it was.

Chris lifted his head towards the ceiling. "Atticus, I need to talk to you!" He hollered.

Dark blue and white lights swirled into the kitchen from the ceiling as Atticus appeared in the room.

"Chris, what's the matter?" Atticus asked concern filling his tone.

"I need to know something and please don't lie to me." Chris said.

"Very well, you may ask your question." Atticus said.

"Did you and the other Elders know that Death was going to come after Amy?" Chris asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Atticus denied the claim.

"Atticus, please, no more lies." Chris said.

"Tell him the truth, Atticus." Wyatt said.

Atticus looked at the Eldest Halliwell, knowing that Wyatt was right. It was time to tell Chris the truth.

"We wanted you to meet Amy so that you can rediscover what life was all about." Atticus said.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked confused.

"Ever since your relationship ended with Bianca, you have dedicated your life to the magical world. You have not had a normal life. It's been one big rush or fight after the other. Looking after charges; saving innocents." Atticus explained.

"You think I've lost my way?" Chris asked.

"When's the last time you appreciated life?" Atticus asked.

Chris paused for a moment. He realized Atticus was right. After he broke off his engagement to Bianca, he focused all his attention on his magical duties to forget his pain. Since then it had become a habit. Chris had forgotten that he was human as well; he hadn't experienced the beauty of life until he met Amy. The one person that didn't have the opportunity to see the beauty in the world was teaching him to see it for her.

"You sent me to protect Amy so that I could rediscover what life is really about?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Atticus replied.

"Did you know that I was going to develop feelings for her?" Chris asked.

"No, it's just the type of person Amy is. You fell for her, that wasn't planned." Atticus said.

"Is Death going to succeed?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know that, young Melinda." Atticus said.

The Siblings looked at Atticus hoping that he might say something to help Chris, anything to reassure him that he can fight Death, but nothing else came of it.

"I'm sorry; I can't help you with anything else." Atticus said as he was collected by his orbing power and returned to the Heavens.

"I have to get over there," Chris said standing up from his chair and summoning his orbing power. The orbs began to swirl around Chris until they finally teleported him away.

"I hope he can save her," Wyatt said.

"And if he can't, who's going to save his heart." Melinda said sadly.

(-v-)

Chris appeared in front of Amy's apartment door. He knocked a few times until another dark haired girl answered the door. Chris checked the door number afraid that he might have the wrong apartment. But the number was correct.

"Hi, I'm looking for Amy." Chris said.

"She's not here right now," The girl said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chris, I'm a friend of Amy's" Chris said.

"I'm Emily, Amy's sister." Emily said.

"Nice to meet you, do you know where she is?" Chris asked.

"She goes to the park every Sunday morning for a walk when I come to clean the apartment." Emily informed him.

"Which park?" Chris asked.

"Golden Gate," Emily replied.

Fear began to rise within Chris as he heard the words "Golden Gate". He knew that's where Melinda saw Amy get killed.

"Thanks," Chris said hurrying off. Once he was safely around the corner her orbed away.

(-v-)

Chris hurried down the path through Golden Gate Park searching for Amy. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her walking in the secluded area of the Park with Lady by her side. Amy released Lady from the leash and allowed her to run around. Chris's eyes widened as a Warlock blinked in behind Amy with, what Chris now recognized as an athame. Chris sprinted across the grass towards Amy.

"Amy, no!" Chris yelled as he ran towards her.

Amy turned around when she heard someone call to her. Chris flung his arm out and sent the Warlock flying backwards into a few tall bushes. Lady began to bark when she sensed something was not right. The Warlock collected himself from the ground and launched an energy ball towards Chris. Chris lifted his hand and used the power of his mind to send the energy ball back onto his attacker. The Warlock blinked out and appeared next to Amy once more.

"Chris!" Amy yelled. Confusion was rising within her as she did not know what was happening around her.

"Amy, get down!" Chris ordered.

Amy became disorientated; she didn't know what to do. The Warlock raised his hand and formed a ball of energy within his palm and hurled it towards Amy.

"No!" Chris screamed.

The energy ball collided with Amy's chest, she screamed as she was launched into the air and slammed onto a ground a few feet from the Warlock. The Warlock gave Chris a smirk before blinking away. Chris hurried over to Amy and pulled her into his arms.

"Amy, come on!" Chris begged.

Chris looked up as he felt someone watching them. It was Death.

"No, you can't take her," Chris yelled.

"It's too late," Death said as he disappeared within a black shadow.

Amy's spirit rose from her body and stood before him. She slowly became corporeal. She was dressed his a long white dress and her curly hair cascaded over her shoulders. Chris gently laid Amy's lifeless body down on the ground as he stood up.

"Chris," Amy said, finally laying her eyes on him.

"Amy, I'm so sorry." Chris said fighting back tears.

"It's okay, Chris. Somehow I get it now." Amy said moving closer to Chris and looking up at him.

"You can see?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's wonderful. Even though I had to die to see again." Amy said.

Chris smiled. "I never meant to keep anything from you." He said.

"How do you really feel about me, Chris?" Amy asked.

"I think I'm in love with you," Chris said.

"I think I'm in love with you too," Amy said wrapping her arms around Chris and placing a kiss on his lips.

Amy took a step back and smiled at him.

"I know that you would have sacrificed everything to save me, Chris. But if there's one thing I wanted to see before I died, it would have been you." Amy said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chris lowered his head, saddened.

"This is the greatest gift ever, you know. To see the trees, the lake, the sky even but seeing you smiling at me right now. Nothing tops that." Amy said.

"You seem happy," Chris said.

"I am. The only thing I'm not happy about is that I'll never be able to be with you." Amy said.

"Never say never." Chris said wiping away Amy's tears and embracing her.

"You were the only person who ever accepted me for who I was. I have never met anyone like you before. You really made these last days of my life worth it." Amy said.

"You don't know how much you have helped me." Chris said.

Amy closed her eyes as she rested her head against Chris's chest. She opened them when she saw a light.

"Chris, can you see that?" Amy asked.

"See what?" Chris asked.

"That light," Amy said pointing to the light.

"I think you're the only one who's supposed to see that light," Chris said.

"It's so beautiful, almost breathtaking." Amy said.

"I guess it's time for you to go," Chris said.

Chris couldn't bear the thought of letting her go but he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop her from going. It was where she belonged and he couldn't change that.

Amy looked up at Chris and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Will you bring me to the white light, Chris?" Amy asked.

Chris smiled at her and held out his hand. Amy smiled back and took his hand. Together, Amy and Chris walked towards the white light.

"Where is it?" Chris asked.

Amy stopped. "Right here," She said.

Chris kept on holding her hand, afraid to let it go.

"Don't forget about me, Chris." Amy said squeezing Chris's hand.

"Never," Chris said.

Amy gave him one last kiss before she turned towards the light. She slowly moved towards it, the light becoming brighter with every step she took. Before stepping into it, she turned back to Chris one last time. Her blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Take Lady back to my sister, would you?" She asked.

"Of course," Chris said.

Amy nodded a goodbye before she took her final step into the light. The light gave a final burst of brightness before disappearing. Within seconds she was gone and Chris was left standing alone.

Chris felt so alone at that moment. He looked over at Amy's lifeless body but quickly looked away again. He could not bear to see her lying there, knowing that he couldn't save her.

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hi, Uncle Henry, it's Chris." Chris said into the phone. "I need your help."

(-v-)

Later that night Wyatt and Melinda were sitting in the VIP section of P3 listening to the winner of the Battle of the Bands, _Crimson Scarlet_ performing. Melinda and Wyatt and the rest of the crowed clapped and cheered as the band finished their set.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was _Crimson Scarlet_, the winner of our Battle of the Bands. Enjoy the rest of the evening here at P3." The DJ announced.

Melinda looked up to the entrance stairs and saw Chris coming down to join them. After Chris got home that morning he told his siblings everything that had happened. He then retreated to his room and this was the first time they had seen him all day.

"Hey, honey, how're you feeling?" Melinda asked as Chris approached the couch.

Chris sat down next to Melinda. "Okay, I guess." He said sadly.

"I'm really sorry about Amy, bro. We know how much you cared about her." Wyatt said.

"I loved her," Chris mumbled.

"What?" Melinda said.

Chris looked at his sister. "I loved her, for the person she was, the way she opened my eyes to the world again. I'll always love her for that. But I'll always remember that I couldn't save her." He said standing up and walking away.

"Chris, wait…" Melinda said.

Chris kept on walking, not daring to look back.

"Wyatt, shouldn't we?" Melinda asked.

"No, not this time. He needs time to work it out on his own." Wyatt said.

(-v-)

Chris entered Piper's old office and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it with his back. He kept seeing Amy's face and remembering their last moment together. Chris never thought he could fall for someone so fast…so instantly. He felt as if he'd known Amy for years. So many thoughts were rushing through his mind, everything was so hard to comprehend. He thought of the future they could have had together but now they'd never know what life could have been like if they were together. Chris brought his hands up to his face as his emotions finally took over. He slid down the door and sat on the floor as a few single tears fell from his cheeks. If he could to anything for Amy, he'd enjoy life and never take it for granted again. Since you never know when your life is going to end.

(-v-)

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you will be back for the rest of the volume. I hope to see you all again for chapter 11. Things will be getting tougher for the siblings in future chapters. Look forward to the Siblings finally embracing their joint powers in a future coming chapter. **

**A review will be much appreciated and thanks to all of those who have reviewed! **


	11. Ch 11 For I Bare The Power of One

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been following and reviewing, it really means the world to me that you take time to read it. Please if there are any errors just look over them as I really did edit this chapter in a hurry as I have to work & I don't want to delay the chapters again. I also want to mention that all of volume 1 has been written so far as I started this series way back in 2006. So I mostly change a few things here & there but my other series is written from scratch so it might tend to be better written than Trinity so please don't be too hard on me with that. Okay, done with the pleading, enjoy reading & be nice & leave a nice little review for me at the end. Thanks for taking time to read this series ;) **

**Chapter 11: For I Bare the Power of One**

**(-v-)**

"Melinda," A voice called. "Melinda Halliwell!"

Melinda's brown eyes slowly began to flutter open as she heard her name being called out. She lifted her head up from her folded arms and slowly scanned her surroundings with slight confusion. Her eyes widened as she saw her class mates staring at her. The young witch looked to the front of the class and saw her Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Connors, looking straight at her with her arms folded across her chest, seemingly unimpressed with her little nap session during her class. Clad in a white lab coat, the woman couldn't have been older than 35. Her flaming hair was tied back in a tight bun making it easier to see her annoyed expression. The Witchling realized it had been the teacher that had been calling her name.

"Melinda, the principal wants to see you." Mrs. Connors said, annoyingly tapping her foot on the floor.

The whole class began to whisper incoherently as Melinda rolled her eyes before pushing herself up from the desk. Her body felt so stiff that she wondered if she'd even be able to make her way out of the class without falling on her face. She swiped her brown leather book bag from the chair and swung it over her shoulder before making her way out of the classroom while rubbing her tired eyes.

Melinda slowly made her way down the school corridor towards the principal's office. She pulled her black long knitted coat closer together as she walked. She was dressed in a dark blue jumper and dark jeans. The last couple of nights Melinda had been out demon hunting and having to make time to study, do her job at Destino and somewhere in between all that find time to sleep was proving to be a difficult feat, one Melinda was sure she would not win.

Melinda walked by the canary coloured lockers before finally making her way into the administration office by pushing the class door open. She plumped down on the chair next to a small wooden coffee table, placing her book bag next to it. Melinda hunched forward and buried her head in her hands, closing her eyes once more.

"Melinda Halliwell?" A woman's voice rang in Melinda's ears. Melinda raised her head towards the woman. "The principal will see you now." The secretary said before returning to her tasks.

The Witchling rose to her feet picking up her bag before making her way to the principal's office. Melinda didn't really know why he wanted to see her, she hadn't done anything wrong but she knew there must be a very good reason for calling her in as she had never been called into the office before.

Melinda stopped in front of a wooden door with a small plaque on it that read "PRINCIPAL" She knocked on the door three times before she was invited to enter.

The principal raised his head and smiled at Melinda. He was dressed in a dark brown suit with a crisp white dress shirt with an emerald green tie. For a man in his late forties, he appeared much younger. His face was shaven clean and his short sandy blonde hair was neatly combed. He had blue eyes and had soft features which were pretty much an unusual look for a principal.

"Hello, Melinda, how are you?" Mr. Howards asked standing up from his large swinging chair.

"Tired," Melinda mumbled as she closed the door.

"Sorry?" Mr. Howards asked.

"Oh. Nothing, I'm fine, sir." Melinda said, making her way to his desk and sitting down in the green chair.

Mr. Howards nodded before sitting back down comfortably.

"Sorry to be so upfront, but what is this all about?" Melinda asked.

Mr. Howards pulled a yellow file out of his desk drawer and placed it on the table. He opened it and scanned the contents before speaking. "Your teachers have been complaining."

"About what?" Melinda asked, concerned.

"You've been falling asleep in class; you've been absent without reason; your grades have steadily been declining for the last four months." Mr. Howards said. "Need I go on?"

Melinda brought her hand up to her head, feeling lightheaded.

"This is so unlike you, Melinda. You have been a top student for years; your GPA has never been this low. If you expect to receive a scholarship at the end of the school year you need to focus on school right now." Mr. Howards explained, clasping his hands together and resting it on his desk.

"I'm sorry but I have had family stuff to deal with the last couple of months." Melinda said.

"Why didn't you come and speak to me about this?" Mr. Howards questioned.

"About what?" Melinda asked.

"About your family problems. I have known your parents for years and if you had come to talk to me about this, we could have done something to accommodate you." Mr. Howards said.

"Since my parents moved away, I've kind of been responsible for a lot of things." Melinda said.

"Like what?" Mr. Howards asked.

"I have to cook for my brothers and clean the house, take care of my mother's restaurant and study for tests." Melinda explained.

"Aren't your spreading yourself a bit thin?" Mr. Howards asked.

"Maybe I am, but that's what I do." Melinda said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Try to take it easy, Melinda, I don't want to see you fail." Mr. Howards said with true concern.

"Thanks, Mr. Howards but I'll try my best to fix things." Melinda promised. "I won't let you down."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mr. Howards said. "I think you should take time to collect yourself over Christmas break next week." He rose up again to escort Melinda out.

"Good advice," Melinda agreed with a smile. "Thanks, sir."

She stood up, grabbing her book bag from the floor and making her way out of the room. As Melinda closed the door behind her the bell chimed, indicating that the last period of the day had arrived. Melinda turned back towards Mr. Howards' office and re-entered the room.

As Melinda stepped back into the office, Mr. Howards raised his head towards her. "Melinda, is there something else?"

"I was wondering if you'd give me a pass for the last period?" Melinda asked. She saw that Mr Howard was a little hesitant when she added, "I have an off period now."

"Well, we don't usually give out passes for anything but this time I'll make an exception if you promise that you'll take this time to focus on your studies." Mr. Howards said with a smile. "I only want the best for you, Melinda because I believe in you."

"Scout's honour." Melinda said, raising her hand and crossing her index and middle finger over one another.

He quickly pulled a powder blue form from the drawer and filled it in before handing it to Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda said taking the pass.

"Please send my regards to your parents," Mr Howards smiled.

"I will. Bye." Melinda smiled as she left the room once more.

(-v-)

After the youngest Halliwell handed in the pass to the secretary she made her out of the newly restored school building.

Melinda was glad that her parents gave her, Wyatt and Chris the opportunity to choose what type of education they'd prefer. Wyatt and Chris embraced their magic at a young age and had decided to attend Magic School whereas Melinda, like her mother, craved a normal life. Melinda had insisted on attending regular school and enrolled at her mother's alma mater, Baker High. She had met her best friend, Lilly Marks, their first day at school and were inseparable ever since. Ever since Lilly's death, Melinda had been a bit of an outcast at school as Lilly had been the popular one and she had only been popular by association. But status never mattered to Melinda, she knew who she was and that's all that mattered.

As she walked she kept on thinking what Mr. Howards had said to her. She couldn't believe she let her academics slip that much. She was working so hard to be at the top of her class so that she could win a scholarship to study culinary after she graduated high school but since she had become one third of the prophesied Trinity her life had become difficult and busy. Just like her brother, she was struggling to balance school and Wiccan duties. But Wyatt had it a lot worse than she had. He was studying to be a doctor; he was a dedicated witch and whitelighter with charges who needed help 24/7.

Melinda removed her car keys from her pocket as she made her way to her car. She pressed the open button and deactivated the alarm. She climbed into her SUV and closed the door. She placed her bag on the passenger seat and then pressed the start button before reversing out of her spot and drove home.

(-v-)

Melinda entered the manor through the back door and found her older brother, Chris sipping some orange juice and eating left over lasagna. He was dressed in olive green pants and a black t-shirt with a blue jacket, perfect lounging attire.

"Hey, you're home early." Chris said.

"And you're home for once. The surprises just keep on coming." Melinda quipped as she joined her brother at the table.

"Ha-ha," Chris replied. "Any reason why you're home early."

"I got called into Mr Howards' office today." Melinda replied.

"What?" Chris asked. "For what?"

Melinda took Chris's fork from his hands and scooped up a small piece of the lasagna. "He told me that my grades have been slipping and I might lose my spot for the scholarship."

"Is it the witch stuff that's getting in the way?" Chris asked concerned.

"I think I'm rundown," Melinda admitted. "I mean I have to take care of everything and to top it all off, I fell asleep in class again today."

"You fell asleep?" Chris echoed.

"It's been happening a lot lately." Melinda confessed.

"Mel, if you need help with stuff, just tell me," Chris said. "It's what I'm here for."

"Thanks," Melinda said, smiling at her brother before speaking her mind. "I feel so bad; I am burdening you with my stuff while you're still going through something."

"I'm okay," Chris insisted. "Really. You don't have to worry about me."

Chris lowered his head and thought about Amy, the charge and the girl he loved he lost. It had only been a month since he had lost her to the Angel of Death but the hurt still echoed in his heart, hurting with every thought of her. He had been keeping to himself, shutting himself off from the world and his family. Not even Piper nor Leo could break through his grief. This was the first time he actually had a conversation with anyone that lasted longer than thirty seconds.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked, raising a worried eyebrow.

"You know what they say, _It's better to loved and lost, than never to have loved at all._" Chris said.

"Uncle Coop says that a lot." Melinda remembered fondly. "I have never experienced love but I have experienced loss and I know how much it hurts so I'm here for you when and if you are ready to talk."

Chris nodded his head, grateful for his sister's unfaltering support. "The best thing I can do now is to move on with my life; live the life Amy couldn't live."

"I am so proud of you," Melinda smiled.

"Thanks," Chris said. The middle child raised his eyes to the ceiling as he heard the familiar jingle of The Elders. "Listen, I have got to go. Duty calls." He rose up and slid his plate over to Melinda. "You can have the rest."

"How did you…" Melinda began.

"I know my sister," He said with a knowing smile before placing a kiss on her head and orbing away.

"Thanks," Melinda said as she ate the rest of the Lasagna.

(-v-)

In glistening orbs Chris materialized in the vast area of the heavens. A thin veil of mist covered the room while incoherent chatter could be heard from a far. Chris moved forward to find his older brother and two Elders conversing. The Elders were clad in their traditional white Elder robes with gold trimming down the front and around the seams. Wyatt, however just like his father hated the robes and preferred his jeans, a brown dress shirt and a beige jacket.

Chris waved the mist from his face before moving towards his older brother. "What are you doing here?" Chris inquired.

"We asked him to come here, Chris." Atticus said as he removed his hood.

"Atticus, what is going on?" Chris asked as he looked from his brother to Atticus and finally to the other Elder. The unknown Elder removed his hood as well. He was a middle-aged African-American man. His name was Ruben and was a part of the hierarchy of Elders and was rarely seen by young Whitelighters.

Ruben finally spoke up. "Chris, we have called you here to give you our sincerest condolences about Amy."

"I don't want to talk about Amy." Chris said strongly, turning his back to them ready to walk away.

"Chris, it doesn't help to bottle up your emotions." Wyatt said, trying to reach out to his younger sibling.

Chris shook his head, trying not to listen to the group.

"We understand your pain, son." Atticus said.

"Understand?" Chris said angrily, turning back to them. "How the hell can any one of you understand?"

Other Whitelighters turned their attention to a very distraught Chris. "Chris, calm down, others are staring." Wyatt said, taking Chris by the shoulder.

"I don't care, let them stare." Chris shouted, breaking his brother's hold on him.

"Chris, please." Atticus pleaded.

Chris finally snapped. "No, I'm tired of Elders always claiming to understand everything, well clue in, not one of you can understand how helpless I feel, how hurt, how heartbroken."

The Elders and Wyatt cast sympathetic looks towards Chris.

"You are all so high up on your pedestals, you don't understand what it's like to feel the pain of loss." Chris said summoning his orbing power. He was finally consumed by orbs and carried away.

Wyatt sighed as he turned back towards Atticus and Ruben. He knew Chris was very upset over the loss of Amy and he really did not think that Chris would react this way.

"I don't think he should know that Amy has been made a Whitelighter." Wyatt suggested.

Atticus nodded. "Agreed, he needs to work through his pain and move on."

Ruben moved forward placing a hand on Atticus' shoulder. "I think if he still holds on to Amy he'll never be able to work through his grief."

"Thank you for trying, Ruben." Atticus said with a thanking nod.

"I'm sorry that it wasn't enough," Ruben said sadly before walking away, becoming partially invisible in the mist.

Atticus turned back to Wyatt as they began to walk together to discuss the issue. Something he and Leo had done many times once upon a time. "Have you spoken to your parents recently?"

"They tried to talk to Chris but he wants to hear nothing of it. I kind of told them he was doing better," Wyatt admitted. "They have their own lives at Magic School. Melinda and I can take care of Chris."

"I would suggest you get your dad to talk to Chris again, Wyatt," Atticus suggested. "He might be the only one who can talk him through this."

"No disrespect, Atticus, but when Chris is like this the best thing is to let him be. He's the kind of person that works his problems out on his own," Wyatt said. " I wish I had remembered that earlier before we attempted this."

"You were just following your heart, son, you were trying to help your brother," Atticus comforted. "I'm just afraid that he'll be drifting away from his duties now."

"I can take care of Chris's charges in the mean time," Wyatt offered, even though he knew his load was heavy enough as it was. He wanted to help his brother and keep the Elders happy.

"I'd really appreciate that, Wyatt," Atticus said. " One of his charges in Australia, Angela, is new to her powers and needs some guidance."

"I'm sure I can handle it, any other charges I should be worried about?" Wyatt asked.

"Not at this time, we'll get some of the younger Whitelighters to take over some of Chris's charges in the mean time." Atticus said.

"Okay then, I better be off." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, I need you to pay full attention to this witch. She comes from a long line of powerful witches, she's an easy target for demons. If you get other calls, ignore them, we'll take care of them." Atticus said.

Wyatt nodded before being surrounded by spheres of blue light and carried away. Atticus gave a sigh as he thought of Chris. Atticus had come a long way with the Halliwells. He had known each of them since birth and had known Leo since he was recruited as a Whitelighter. Atticus had guided Leo and been his mentor until his last day as a Whitelighter. Since the children had come into their powers Atticus had promised Leo that he would look out for the boys but now he felt like he was letting Leo down.

(-v-)

The next morning Melinda turned to the left of her bed as her alarm clock went off. "Activate off function." she said groggily.

"Voice identification recognized." Came the computerized voice from the alarm clock.

The Witchling slowly sat up, her long dark hair falling over her shoulder as she raised her head. Melinda grabbed her sweater from the chair next to her bed and pulled it on feeling the chill in her room. The weather had reported that San Francisco was in for some showers for the rest of the week. The rain trickled down her window as Melinda walked over to it to open her curtains. The sky was a mixture of purple and gray, it was quite depressing but a day like this called for a nice cup of cocoa, a snugly blanket and a great novel, maybe even one of Aunt Phoebe's classics but sadly she still had a whole day of school ahead of her before she can even attempt her relaxation session.

She turned on her heel and made her way out of her room and down the hall towards her brothers' bedrooms. She approached Chris' room and knocked twice on the door.

She had gone to bed just before 11:00 pm and he hadn't come home yet. She knocked two more times before letting herself in while calling his name.

"Chris?"

Chris's bed hadn't been slept in and the curtains were still open. One thing Melinda knew was that Chris loved to sleep until at least 9:00 am if he could help it. The chances that he was up before then were slim.

Melinda closed the door behind her and made her way to Wyatt's room. She knocked and waited for Wyatt to replay.

"Come in," her brother's brooding voice said.

Melinda entered the room and saw Wyatt, dressed in black pants and a long sleeved white shirt, making his bed.

"Morning," Melinda said, sitting down on the neatly made bed.

"It's going to be a bad morning if you don't lift your butt." Wyatt said, putting his pillows on the bed.

"I'll fix it when I get up," Melinda said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Wyatt smiled at his sister before asking. "What can I do for you, little sister?"

"Have you seen Chris at all?" Melinda asked.

Wyatt sat down next to his sister before replying to her question. "He's not in his room?"

"Oh my God, demons have him!" Melinda said, jumping up from the bed in a panic. "I have to scry for him."

Wyatt grabbed Melinda by the arm and pulled her back down onto the bed, trying to calm her down. "I don't think demons have him, I think it's more like inner demons."

"Inner Demons?" Melinda asked.

"We sort of had an intervention up there and Chris kind of freaked out and orbed away." Wyatt said.

"About what?" Melinda asked.

"Amy," Wyatt said.

"You confronted him about Amy?" Melinda asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, you shouldn't have done that, he was working this out on his own." Melinda said.

"Really?" Wyatt asked.

"He told be yesterday that he's taking each day as it comes. He was working on it and you guys probably sent him spiraling back to where he was in the beginning." Melinda explained.

"Oh God, so I only made things worse." Wyatt said, burying his face in his hands.

"I know you were trying to help, but," Melinda began.

"I know, in the future butt out of Chris's life." Wyatt finished.

Melinda nodded her head and wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulders.

"Deep down he knows you mean well, but the more you try to help; the further you'll be pushing him away." Melinda said.

"Look at you, my little sister giving me advice." Wyatt said with a smile.

Melinda smiled teasingly. "Hey, it's my job to mediate between my brothers."

"Listen, I have to go look after one of Chris's charges while he's out of it." Wyatt said, walking over to his closet and pulling a gray jacket out of it.

"Where?" Melinda asked crossing her legs.

"Australia, mate," Wyatt said with a convincing accent before pulling on the jacket.

"How long will you be gone?" Melinda asked, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Don't know," Wyatt replied. "Depends on how much protection the charge needs."

"Okay, it's fine. I'll try to find Chris in the mean time; I guess my novel will just have to wait until another rainy day." Melinda said with mock disappointment.

"Oh and if you need me I won't hear your calls. The Elders said they'd take care of my charges." Wyatt said.

Melinda waved away the statement. "Tell them not to worry about me; Chris will take care of me."

"Okay," Wyatt said placing a kiss on Melinda's head. "Love you,"

"Love you too," Melinda said as Wyatt orbed away. The young Witchling checked her watch. "Shoot! I'm gonna be late for school again." She immediately jumped up from the bed and hurried to her room to get dressed.

(-v-)

Melinda hurriedly entered the school building just as the bell rang for first period. Melinda's ponytail whipped wildly behind her as she hurried towards her locker. She pushed her way through the sea of students in front of her. Melinda gasped as she bumped into another male student. She dropped her books as she was riddled by a premonition.

_Within her vision Melinda saw a rather large demon lift his hand. Within his hand, appeared a glowing white ball. He pulled his hand back and then finally released the ball. It traveled towards an innocent. The ball vanished within the innocent leaving him to glow brightly._

Melinda opened her eyes once the vision ceased from her mind. She frantically searched the hall for the guy that had bumped into her and was the cause of the vision.

Justine rushed up to Melinda and took her by the shoulder. "Mel, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I am not sure," Melinda said kneeling down to pick up her fallen books.

Justine knelt down as well and picked up one of the stray books. "Do you need to go see the nurse?" Justine asked, handing Melinda her book.

"Ah no, I have to go home." Melinda said, tuning on her heel without another thought and hurried down the hall.

"Melinda!" Justine called after her friend.

Melinda kept on walking and ran out the door. Justine gave a sigh and made her way to class without Melinda by her side.

(-v-)

A half hour later Melinda stormed through the front door and into the manor. She put her book bag on the side table and hung up her coat. Her hair was dripping wet. On her way home, the storm took a turn for the worst and rain had flooded many streets up to the manor. Melinda was delayed three times, to her utter annoyance, before she finally got home. She kept repeating her premonition in her mind; she had a feeling that the vision was planted. It could be someone trying to lure her into danger. Melinda made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Luckily it was still hot. She had made a pot just before she headed to school. She took a sip of the warm coffee and thought for a moment. If she were to go after this demon by herself, she could be asking for trouble. Earlier that morning she had called for Chris, but he didn't come. He would always come if Melinda called; at that moment she knew Chris was ignoring everyone, including her. Even if she didn't even do anything wrong. She closed her eyes and looked up to the ceiling.

"Chris!" she called.

She waited for a moment. To her disappointment Chris didn't come. Deep down she felt so angry at Wyatt for having an intervention without even consulting her. She knew how it felt to be cornered about something by the people who love you. She felt betrayed by her brothers when they helped their mom to have an intervention about her wanting to give up her powers. That only made Melinda distant and rebellious. Who knows to what that had driven Chris. Melinda made her way to the attic, coffee cup in hand. Hopefully the demon in her vision was a lower-level demon. Those demons were the easiest to vanquish. She only needed a potion.

(-v-)

Down in the underworld demons were sitting around a table. They were power brokers.

"Has the target been selected yet?" One demon asked. He looked like the leader type. He was confident and firm.

"Yes sir," another demon said.

"The power has been stored in the mortal?" The leader asked.

"Yes, a young high school student." The other demon said.

"A high school student?" The leader asked, a little skeptic.

"Yes, sir, he's an unstable young boy." The other demon said. "He's the perfect host."

"Do you think the paranoia can drive him to kill innocents?" The leader asked.

"I'm sure of it," the other demon said.

The leader sat back in his chair, pleased. "Good, there are too many good entities in the world. It's quite sickening."

The demons at the table turned their attentions to another demon entering the cave. All of them stood up and bowed down, including the leader.

"Stand up," The demon said.

"Dormain, to what do we owe this honour?" The leader asked.

"Siles, we have a problem." Dormain said.

"What?" Siles asked.

"One of your demons has screwed up," Dormain said.

"What are you talking about?" Siles asked.

"One of them infected an innocent with a power ball and the youngest Charmed Witch got a premonition about it," Dormain informed. "She is busy searching for the demon."

"Which one of you was it?" Siles screamed furiously. One of the demons lifted his hand. "You better go take care of the witch and don't come back until she is dead." Siles said.

The demon nodded his head and shimmered away.

"Leave us!" Siles ordered.

The other demons stood up and left the cave.

"I don't want us to walk the same path as Drakus and Farris, Siles. These witches need to be stopped indefinitely." Dormain said.

"You think my demon will fail?" Siles asked.

"These are Charmed Witches we're talking about, Siles," Dormain reminded. "You can't underestimate them."

"What will we do when he fails, if he exposes us?" Siles asked.

"Then I'll be going after the witch, she's all alone, her brothers aren't there to help her and after all; the Power of Three is needed to vanquish me." Dormain said.

"Are you sure about this Dormain?" Siles said.

"What's the best way to weaken their collective?" Dormain asked.

"By killing one of them," Siles said. "Obviously,"

"Exactly, little Melinda won't stand a chance against me." Dormain said.

"How do you know all these things about the witches?" Siles asked.

"Let's just say I know someone with the power to give me this information." Dormain said as he flamed out.

(-v-)

Melinda sat on the couch with the Book on her lap, flipping through the pages. She scanned every page intently but had not found the demon she was searching for yet.

Melinda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I need some help, a little guidance." The Books pages started flipping until it stopped at the sought page. "Thank you!"

The Book Of Shadows was a prized possession in the Halliwell family. It contained information on all kinds on demons, family history was also written in the Book and many other spell, incantations and potions. Sometimes the Book could be frustrating because of its many pages containing hundreds of demons. Sometimes it was hard to find the demon you were looking for. Many times the Siblings would ask one of their ancestors for help, that's when the Books pages would flip on their own.

Melinda began to read the page. "Power Brokers,"

She read that they trade powers but until the trade can take place they store their powers in humans. This can lead to paranoia or even the death of the innocent if the power is not removed soon. There was a potion to get rid of the power ball inside a human.

Melinda lifted the heavy tome and placed it on the couch as she stood up. She walked over to the map on the table and lifted the scrying crystal. She swayed the crystal from one side to the other. She hoped that the demon was still above ground and had not retreated to the underworld yet. The crystal finally stopped swirling and landed on the map with a thump. She quickly lowered her brown eyes to the map to study the location. The demon was downtown near the hospital. Melinda grabbed a couple of potions from the table and put it in her shoulder bag. They always had ready-made potions in the attic just in case there wasn't time to make any. She headed out of the attic, out of the manor to her car. She turned the ignition and drove off into the rain.

(-v-)

Melinda parked her car in a parking space close to the hospital before climbing out and running through the rain into the alleyway.

The young witch nearly jumped out of her skin as her cellphone unexpectedly vibrated in her bag. She dug her hand into her brown leather bag and pulled out her silver flip cellphone. "Hello?" she said as she answered it.

"Melinda, what happened to you today?" Justine asked over the phone. "Why did you run off like that?"

"Justine, this isn't a good time." Melinda said.

"Melinda, everyone is freaking," Justine informed. "You're in a lot of trouble for skipping school today."

"I didn't skip school, I went home," Melinda covered. "I didn't feel well." She did actually feel kind of lightheaded after that premonition.

"Why didn't you just ask for a sick pass?" Justine asked. "Why did you just run out of there?"

Melinda was becoming annoyed with her friend. "Justine, like I said, this really is a bad time."

"Where are you?" Justine asked.

"Don't worry about where I am, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Melinda said, hanging up. She didn't have time for endless chatter, she had an innocent to protect and that was far more important at the moment.

Sometimes she wished she could tell Justine that she was a witch, but she could never understand it like Lilly did. After all, Lilly was a fellow witch.

Melinda put her cellphone back into her bag and slowly crept down the alley. Being cautious, she kept her eyes open. She peeked around the corner and saw the demon, he was following a young girl. That's when Melinda realized her premonition earlier was a past event. Melinda appeared out of the shadows. "Hey!" She called.

The demon and the innocent turned around to see who was speaking to them.

"Go! Get out of here!" Melinda called to the innocent. "Go now!"

The girl quickly turned around and did as Melinda ordered.

"Damn you, witch!" The demon yelled, lifting his hand. He conjured a powerful energy ball and hurled it at Melinda without thinking twice.

Melinda cart wheeled out of the way of the oncoming energy ball. She steadied herself and lifted her hands. With a simple wave of her hands, she released a powerful blast at the demon's chest and sent him flying across the alley. As the demon rose to his feet, Melinda flicked her hands multiple times to keep him back, moving forward with every blast. The demon couldn't stay on his feet anymore and fell to the ground. Melinda immediately grabbed hold of her bag and pulled out two potions, one containing a dark blue liquid and the other yellow. She raised her arm, both potions in hand and released them upon the demon. As the potions shattered upon his chest, orange flames began to embrace him. His agony filled screams echoed in the empty alley before he was finally vanquished in a burst of flames.

As the smoke and flames dissipated, Melinda noticed three power balls lying on the ground. She ran over to the balls and slowly and delicately picked each of them up. She noticed that each of the balls contained a different power; fire, energy and lightning. She put them into her bag and made her way out of the alley as quickly as she could. She hurriedly made her way into the street and darted right for her car before getting in and driving off.

(-v-)

The front door of the manor swung open as Melinda stepped into her ancestral home. She closed the door behind her before carefully placing down her bag on the side table by the door. She quickly walked towards the stairs to go upstairs to collect the Book when she saw a figure standing in the sitting room, standing by the large glass stained window, looking out into the street.

"Hey, you!" Melinda called, thrusting her hands forward releasing a blast upon the demon's back.

Dormain didn't falter; the blast had no effect on him. He slowly turned towards Melinda who was retracting her hands, fear gleaming in her eyes. "Ouch," the demon said. "That wasn't very nice."

Melinda backed away, her instincts screaming at her to retreat but she wasn't fast enough. Dormain lifted his hands and sent a bunch of fireballs flying towards the living room where Melinda was standing. The Witchling dived out of the way but misjudged her landing area and hit her head on the arm of the sofa chair. Melinda groaned as she fell to the ground unconscious, blood trickling from the cut above her brow.

Dormain slowly and pleasingly walked over to an unconscious Melinda. "This is way too easy," he said, kneeling down next to the unconscious girl. "I want to make this interesting." He smirked before calling upon his fiery teleportation ability to carry him away.

(-v-)

Siles was pacing the cave, waiting patiently for Dormain's return when he finally flamed into the cave, illuminating the dark corners. "Did you kill the witch?"

Dormain smirked once more before replying, "Not yet."

"What?" Siles questioned in disbelief. "You had the opportunity to kill her and you didn't?"

"No, I didn't." Dormain said a-matter-of-factly.

Siles's expression turned angry. "Why the hell didn't you kill her?"

"Careful Siles, remember who you're talking to." Dormain warned.

"My apologies, Dormain," Siles said.

"You underestimate me, Siles," Dormain stated disappointingly. "I have big plans for the youngest witch. I want to make her suffer, make her family suffer for everything they have done to the Demonic world."

Siles's angry expression changed to an evil smirk. "What are you planning?"

"Something truly evil, but I need your help." Dormain said.

Siles was now truly intrigued. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Dormain said as he gave a sinister laugh.

(-v-)

Melinda groaned heavily as her dark eyes fluttered open before placing her palms to the floor and pushing herself up. "Ow!" she groaned before finally lifting herself to her feet. She brought her hand up to her pounding head and felt the red liquid dripping from it. "Great." She muttered.

She couldn't believe the demon had her right where he wanted her and didn't kill her. Demons didn't usually lay in waiting for their prey, they usually struck when the time presented itself but this demon wanted to make sure he got her but why didn't he do anything to her? She felt fine but it also didn't mean that he didn't do anything at all.

"Ugh, I can't think this hard when my head is pounding." Melinda said to herself before stumbling towards the kitchen. When she finally reached the kitchen she pulled open the drawer in which the first aid kit and the aspirin were kept. She opened the box and pulled out a small piece of cotton wool before dipping it into some antiseptic. She moved over to the small mirror that hung in the kitchen. She dabbed the cotton wool on her wound and winced slightly from the stinging. She moved back to the box to grab a band aid, opened it and placed it over her wound.

Next on her to-do-list was to take something for her throbbing head. She placed the box back in the drawer before tipping the aspirin bottle over in her hand until two pills rolled out. She placed the bottle in the drawer before closing it and moving towards the fridge to get some water. Once she had her water, she popped the two pills in her mouth and took a swig of water to drink them down.

She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and leaned against the fridge with her back. "Some healing would be nice!" she hollered to the heavens, hoping Chris would hear her.

She couldn't believe her brothers weren't there when she needed them. She knew Wyatt had a good reason for not being there, but Chris...he just disappeared without a word and was ignoring their calls. Melinda made her way out of the kitchen and moved towards the foyer to collect her bag that contained the power balls. She swiftly grabbed the bag and headed up to the attic to check the Book Of Shadows. She needed to know who this demon was and how he could be vanquished. If he came once, he would be back to finish the job he had started.

(-v-)

Melinda closed the attic door behind her and made her way over to the couch where she had sat earlier. She sat down and pulled the Book Of Shadows onto her lap once more before opening it to scan through the pages. The storm was still in full swing outside as she continued to read through the Book. Thunder boomed and lightning flickered through the stained glass windows of the attic. Melinda loved it when it rained, but this was getting to be too much. She looked at every page hoping to find a picture of the demon. If the demon was pictured, it was easier to find, if it was just an entry about the demon, the search could take a while. Melinda was relieved when she finally found the demon she had been looking for.

"_Dormain_," she read the demon's name out loud. "_Dormain is part of the hierarchy of demons. He is rumoured to be almost as powerful as The Source. He has been around for centuries and is known for killing powerful witches and demons for his own gain. He is highly respected and feared in the underworld. He shouldn't be taken lightly; he is as cunning as he is powerful. The only known way to vanquish Dormain is a Power Of Three spell._"

"Of course," Melinda said mockingly. "Well guess what? I don't have the Power Of Three at this moment."

She closed the Book before rising up from the pink couch with the Book still in arms and walked over to the podium to place the tome back on it's resting place.

"I guess I can do it for I bare the Power Of…" Melinda trailed off. "One." She finished with a huff before making her way over to the potions table.

She started to make the most powerful potions she could think of, adding ingredients to the chalice that she knew would serve their purpose well in this vanquishing potion. After a few minutes, she was done with the potion. She bottled six vials with the pale orange liquid and set it down on the table in a row.

Melinda decided before she would go after Dormain she would try to contact her brothers one last time. "Wyatt!" she called. "Chris!" She hoped that her brothers would respond to her calls, but unfortunately they didn't.

"I see you're awake." A voice said behind her.

Melinda turned towards the demon. "Yeah, no thanks to you." Melinda lifted potion vial after potion vial and throwing it at Dormain.

To her absolute dismay the potions didn't even leave a mark. Panic began to rise within her body as she lifted her hands, desperately wishing her freezing ability to assist her. Her breathing increased in fear as she realized that Dormain was fighting through her freezes. She couldn't stop him, no matter how much she wanted to.

"You're magic can't stop me, witch," Dormain gloated. "I'm beyond the tricks of little witches."

Dormain raised his right hand and wiggled his fingers as a white ball appeared in his palm. Before Melinda could even attempt to make a run for it, he launched the ball at her. The ball hit Melinda in her chest before it melted into her body, causing it to give off a bright white light before it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Melinda's eyes fluttered as she began to feel unsteady. "What did you do to me?"

"You'll see in good time," Dormain said, hurrying towards Melinda before backhanding her. This caused her to fly across the attic. With a loud crash she collided with an old heavy bookcase. As she met the earth once more, the bookcase and all its books fell on top of her, burying her.

She flew across the attic and landed behind the Book Of Shadows. A bookcase and books fell on top of her. Dormain smiled and flamed out, pleased with his work.

_To be Continued....._

(-v-)

**Thanks for reading the new chapter. I'm sorry it took forever to be released but I just need to focus on something else other than Matriarch & thought it might be a good time to edit this baby a little & get it out there. If you liked it, reviews would be lovely to receive, if not, your comments would still be appreciated. **


	12. Ch 12 It Takes The Power of Three

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been following and reviewing, it really means the world to me that you take time to read it. Please if there are any errors just look over them as I really did edit this chapter in a hurry as I have to work & I don't want to delay the chapters again. I also want to mention that all of volume 1 has been written so far as I started this series way back in 2006. So I mostly change a few things here & there but my other series is written from scratch so it might tend to be better written than Trinity so please don't be too hard on me with that. Okay, done with the pleading, enjoy reading & be nice & leave a nice little review for me at the end. Thanks for taking time to read this series ;) **

**Chapter 12: It Takes the Power of Three**

(-v-)

The wind blew gently over the bay as the dark clouds began to subside, the darkness and the rain leaving nothing but the sun and a renew freshness in the air. But a great darkness was still looming over the middle Halliwell. Chris sat on the platform of Golden Gate Bridge looking down at the cars driving by below him. He didn't have an ounce of fear in him as he sat near the ledge staring down at seemingly nothing. His mind kept on recalling his last moments with Amy, the motions running rampant within him.

(-v-)

_Amy inhaled deeply before asking her question, "How do you really feel about me, Chris?"_

_Chris didn't hesitate for a moment. "I think I'm in love with you,"_

_"I think I'm in love with you too," Amy said, moving closer to Chris, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips closer to his. Chris lowered his head until their lips finally met in a burst of passion. _

_Amy broke the kiss, even though she wanted to hold onto it forever. "I know that you would have sacrificed everything to save me, Chris." she began. "But if there's one thing I wanted to see before I died, it would have been you, your face, your eyes, your smile."_

_"Amy," Chris said, bringing his hand up to her cheek and brushing away her tears. _

_"This is the greatest gift ever, you know," Amy said, turning around and giving everything a longing glance. "To see the trees, the lake, the sky even," She lowered her head and turned back to Chris before looking into his eyes once more. "but seeing you smiling at me right now, nothing tops that." _

_"You seem happy," Chris pointed out._

_"I am," Amy acknowledged. "The only thing I'm not happy about is that I'll never be able to be with you." _

_Chris gave a slight smile. "Never say never," He pulled her into his embrace once more.. _

_Amy closed her eyes as she rested her head against Chris's chest, enjoying his embrace and taking everything about him in. She opened her sparkling eyes as a white light began to appear before her. "Chris, can you see that?" . _

_Chris broke the hug before asking, "See what?" _

_"That light," Amy said, pointing to the light she was seeing. _

_Chris lowered his head sadly, knowing what she was referring to. "I think you're the only one who's supposed to see that light."_

_"It's so beautiful," Amy admired. "Almost breathtaking."_

_Chris closed his eyes before uttering the hardest words ever. "I guess it's time for you to go." _

_Amy looked up at Chris, seeing the pain in his green eyes. She stood on her tip-toes before placing a kiss on his lips. "Will you bring me to the white light, Chris?" . _

_Chris smiled at her before extending his hand. Amy smiled back and took his hand. Together they walked towards the light. _

_"Where is it?" Chris asked. _

_Amy stopped. "Right here," Amy held tighter onto Chris' hand, not wanting to let go. "Don't forget about me, Chris."_

_"Never," Chris replied._

_Amy forced herself to let go of Chris' hand, she could feel him not wanting to let her go either, but she had to go, she didn't have a choice. _

_Chris watched as she walked towards the invisible light, before she was finally taken to the afterlife._

(-v-)

Chris wiped away a tear, trying to force the memory from his mind, to forget the pain he had so long tried to repress. _Why couldn't Wyatt leave it alone, _he thought.

Chris glanced over his shoulder as he heard the familiar jingle that accompanied the ability of orbing.

The orbs died down and left Atticus standing there. "You're hard to find, young man."

"That was the whole idea," Chris murmured.

Atticus's voice became stern. "Chris, you know better than to turn off your locater."

"What do you want?" Chris asked, dismissing his comment, refusing to make eye contact with Atticus.

Atticus took a breath before speaking. "Chris, you need to pull yourself together."

"I was pulling myself together before you and my brother interfered." Chris argued.

"Chris, I may not know what you're feeling inside but I know what it feels like to lose someone you love." Atticus offered.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, finally looking at the Elder.

"When I was alive," Atticus began. "Many, many years ago, I was married. I lost my wife to cancer." Atticus moved closer to Chris and sat down next to him before continuing. "In those days, there weren't many treatments. It was so hard watching her suffer and know that there was nothing that I could do to help her."

Chris' anger towards the Elder subsided slightly.. "I'm sorry, it must have been awful."

"You see, Chris, pain and loss is how we grow, how we evolve." Atticus explained. "We learn that we can't waste our lives grieving over our lost loves ones. We need to live on for our loved ones."

Chris acknowledged Atticus' words before giving him a thankful smile. "Thanks,"

"It's alright to miss her Chris," Atticus comforted, placing a hand on the young Whitelighter's shoulder.

Chris nodded his head, understanding Atticus' words. "I know, but it still hurts, no matter how much you know that that person wouldn't want you to be unhappy."

"It's always going to hurt, but the pain will get less the more you heal," Atticus said. "It just takes time."

"You're right," Chris agreed.

Atticus knew this was the moment that he finally had to tell Chris why he was looking for him in the first place. "Chris, I need to tell you something,"

"What?" Chris asked, worriedly.

"It's Melinda," Atticus began. "She's in trouble."

"What?" Chris asked, fear rising up into his throat. "What happened?"

"She went after a demon she wasn't nearly ready to take on," Atticus explained. "She tried to defeat him on her own because she couldn't reach you or Wyatt."

"Where's Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"He's taking care of one of your charges in Australia." Atticus replied..

"Is Melinda okay?" Chris asked, standing up. Atticus remained silent, that was enough to tell Chris that something was horribly wrong. "Oh my god! Melinda." Chris breathed as he was immediately consumed by orbs and carried away.

(-v-)

Chris orbed to the apartment of his Australian charge. He didn't know what they'd be up against and thought it best to get Wyatt before going in search of their sister.

Wyatt stood up from the red couch as he saw his brother. "Chris, listen I want to say how sorry I am,"

"There's no time for that now," Chris said with a wave of his hand. "Melinda's in trouble."

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"She went after a demon that she couldn't possibly vanquish on her own when she couldn't reach us." Chris quickly explained.

"What?" Wyatt said, stunned. "Is she crazy?"

"No time, we need to go see if she's okay." Chris said with great urgency in his tone.

Just as the brothers were about to leave, Angela, Chris' charge, came into the room. "Chris, hi, what are you doing here?" The red-haired girl asked in a thick Australian accent.

"Hi, Angela, I need my brother." Chris explained. "We have a problem."

"Well I hope it's nothing serious but please go, I'm quite fine on my own." Angela said.

"Thanks, Angela, just call if you need one of us."Chris nodded as he orbed away. Wyatt soon followed.

(-v-)

Wyatt and Chris orbed into a disordered attic. Obviously a demon attack took place in the vast room.

Wyatt's eyes worriedly searched the room as he called out for his sister. "Melinda!"

"If anything has happened to her I'll never forgive myself." Chris said, bringing his hand up to his forehead, the guilt finally settling in.

"Nothing has happened to her," Wyatt said sternly. "Have faith that she's fine."

Chris finally hollered out. "Melinda!"

The Brothers turned their attention to a slight creaking noise coming from the corner of the attic. "Oh God, Melinda!" Chris said, running over to his sister, who was lying under a bookcase and some books.

Wyatt groaned as he lifted the bookcase while Chris carefully pulled his sister out from under it the rubble of books.

Chris sat down on the floor and pulled Melinda into his arms. "Mel, wake up!" He lightly slapped his sister's sweaty cheeks, trying to get her to come to. He put his hand to Melinda's forehead. "Wyatt, she burning up."

Wyatt knelt down next to his siblings before putting his head to Melinda's sweaty brow. "What's wrong with her?"

Chris put his fingers to Melinda's neck to feel her pulse. "Her pulse is weak, she's dying." he informed, his eyes filling with fear. The last thing he wanted now was to lose his sister as well.

"No, she's not," Wyatt said placing his hands over his sister's body. A golden light emerged out of his hands.

Chris kept his eyes on Wyatt's hands, silently wishing more power into his healing touché but it seemed to have little effect on her. "Why's it not working?"

"I don't know!" Wyatt said, worry finally making its way into his voice.

"Do you think we should get her to a hospital?" Chris asked as Wyatt stood up.

Wyatt ran his finger through his hair. "And tell them what? We don't even know what's wrong with her. It could be something supernatural and then we'd be exposed."

"Well it's better to be exposed, than to lose our sister!" Chris said.

"Chris, I want to save her too," Wyatt comforted.

"What do we do now," Chris said, lifting Melinda up in his arms and carrying her over to the couch.

"We do what we can; I'm going to try to get her fever down." Wyatt said, as he walked out of the attic, down the stairs to the bathroom.

As he arrived in the bathroom, he grabbed a face cloth and ran cold water over it. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw how worried he looked as he tried to fight back his tears. He wanted to stay strong for Chris and convince him that Melinda will be fine and that tomorrow they'd be laughing about this. But could he? He felt so helpless; he didn't know if his sister would survive. He felt remorseful that he hadn't been there for her when she needed him. He closed the tap and drained the remaining water of the face cloth before hurrying back to the attic while wracking his brain, trying to find a way to fix everything.

(-v-)

When he arrived back in the attic Chris was standing at the Book Of Shadows, flipping through the pages. Wyatt walked over to Melinda and placed the face cloth on her head. Wyatt brushed away a piece of hair from Melinda's sweaty brow. Her breathing was slow and shallow, even as a medical student, Wyatt knew that wasn't a good sign. He felt the concern for his sister building up inside of him. Even if he had to sacrifice his own life, he would save Melinda, whatever it takes.

"What are you looking for?" Wyatt asked.

"The demon that attacked her," Chris said.

Wyatt walked over to Chris and stood next to him. The middle child saw that one of the Book's bookmarks were placed in the middle of the tome. He opened it to the bookmark. "Dormain," Chris read.

The Brothers quickly read through the entry.

"_The only known way to vanquish Dormain is a Power Of Three spell_," Chris finished.

"But it doesn't say what he does something to his victims," Wyatt added.

Chris groaned. "I'm tired of searching for answers,"

"What are you going to do?" Wyatt asked.

Chris closed his eyes and placed his hands on the Book's pages before starting his chant.

"_The Power Of Three is at stake_

_We will do whatever it takes_

_Show us the source of our sister's pain_

_So things may once again be returned to the same_"

The Books pages flipped widely and finally stopped at the _Power Brokers _page.

"Power Brokers?" Wyatt said.

"Of course, this is what happened to Paige years ago," Chris reminded. "She was infected with a power ball; she had the same symptoms that Melinda has."

Wyatt nodded in agreement. "I remember that, we have to hurry or she'll die soon."

"There's not enough time to make the potion," Chris pointed out. "She could be dead by the time it's ready."

"Guess we have to find ourselves some Power Brokers." Wyatt stated as he walked over to the table and grabbed some potion vials.

Chris walked over to Melinda and picked her up. "Let's go," he said orbing away. Wyatt soon followed.

(-v-)

In shimmers of blue and white light the brothers appeared in the Underworld, with Melinda still safely in Chris's arms.

Chris placed Melinda down and let her rest against the wall. "How are we going to find them?" he asked.

"Watch and see," Wyatt said as he peeked around the corner. He saw a demon heading their way. He jumped up and immediately grabbed the demon by his scrawny little neck. "Scream and I'll vanquish you!" The Twice Blessed child warned.

"Oh-ka-kay," the measly demon stuttered. "What do you want?" He was clearly just a minion demon; other demons won't obey to the orders of witches.

"We're looking for some Power Brokers," Wyatt informed, tightening his grip.

"You've found them," the demon grunted. "They're back there." The demon pointed to the back cave behind them.

Wyatt turned his head to look at the entrance of the cave. "They're in there?"

"Yeah," The demon said, weakly.

Wyatt released his grip on the demon, causing him to stumble backwards. He then pulled a vial from his back pocket and as quickly as he could, hurled the potion at the demon. With hardly a sound, the minion demon was instantly vanquished.

"Thought you said you weren't going to vanquish him." Chris said, cocking an eyebrow at his older brother. .

"If I didn't, he'd warn the Power Brokers that we're coming," Wyatt stated. "You can't trust demons, you know?"

"Whatever, let's hurry Melinda's fading away." Chris said.

Wyatt moved over to his sister and picked her up from the ground, he could feel her breathing slowing even more. They had to hurry as their time was running out. Chris took the lead as Wyatt followed behind him, holding tightly onto his sister quietly begging her to hold on.

Indistinct chatter could be heard within the cave as the Power Brokers were conversing and trading powers. They turned their attention to their visitors.

"We're looking for some Power Brokers," Wyatt said, entering the cave with Chris right next to him. "We're told this is the best place for a bargain."

"Who's asking?" One demon asked.

"We're the Trinity and I take it one of you jackasses misplaced a power." Wyatt said as he gently laid Melinda down on the ground.

"Now were only going to ask nicely once," Chris began. "Please remove your power from our sister."

"Why should we?" Another demon queried with a smug grin. "If she dies we get the upper hand."

Wyatt was getting tired of their smart remarks. "If you don't remove it, we'll vanquish all of you."

"Gah, you're bluffing!" The first demon laughed.

Wyatt lifted his hands and used his power of energy waves. With an orange blast, one of the demons was instantly vaporized. "Still think we're bluffing?" he challenged.

"Whoa, there man," The other demon said, standing up from the table. "We'll get the power out of her."

The demon rushed over to Melinda before placing a hand over her. With a pulling motion, the power ball was lifted out of her body as it gave off a bright glow. The power ball was finally out of Melinda and back in the Broker's hand.

Melinda gasped as her eyes fluttered open. "Ow!" she cried.

"We have got to get her home," Wyatt said.

Chris nodded in agreement as he knelt down to check on his sister.

"Thank you," Wyatt said to the demons. He knelt down and picked up his injured sister. Chris rose up with him before they called upon their orbing power to take them back to the Manor.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Siles screamed, entering the cave. He was clearly annoyed that his minions had ruined his and Dormain's plans.

"He threatened to kill all of us!" The one demon countered.

"Dormain will not be pleased," Siles said, shaking his head with great disappointment. "I better take care of all of you by myself."

With a simple wave of his hand, the few Power Brokers burst into flames. The flames licked at their skin as they burned. With a final row of explosions, they were all gone along with the power balls that were up for trading. Siles made sure that no one had seen what he had done, before he shimmered away.

(-v-)

Orbs rained down from the ceiling as she sibling appeared in attic once more, finally save and sound.

Tears streamed down Melinda's cheeks as she smiled. "I'm so glad to see you guys,"

"Us too," Chris said, smiling at his little sister.

Wyatt moved over to the couch before laying Melinda down on it. She winced slightly at the pain her body was in. He immediately held his hands over her sore body and called upon his healing ability to do its magic.

Melinda sighed softly as her body began to heal. Once the golden glow dissolved from Wyatt's hands she immediately bolted up and grabbed both of her brothers in her arms. "I'm so sorry I was so stupid."

"It's okay," Wyatt said, stroking Melinda's hair. "I'm just glad your fine,"

As they broke up the hug, Chris reached down and took Melinda's hand in his. "You shouldn't be apologizing," he said. "I should have heard your calls; I can't believe how close we came to losing you."

"Chris," Melinda began.

Chris ignored her and continued, "I was so consumed by my pain that it nearly cost you your life. If I had lost you..."

"But you didn't," Melinda said, taking her brother into her arms.

"I'm so sorry," Chris apologized.

"At least I'm alive," Melinda said. "That's the most important thing."

"Thank God," Wyatt said, finally relieved that everything was fine again. He couldn't even imagine what could have happened and how he would have explained it to his parents.

"Melinda, the demon that attacked you," Wyatt began. "What was his name?"

"Ah, Dormain," Melinda responded. "Why?"

"Can you remember what happened when he attacked you?" Wyatt asked.

"He hit me with like a power ball I think," Melinda explained. "I vanquished a broker earlier today."

Chris shook his head, not understanding something. "How is it that he knew that you were vulnerable?"

Wyatt raised his eyebrow, a theory coming to mind. "Maybe he's not working alone,"

"We need to get him before he comes after all of us." Melinda insisted.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine," Melinda said, with a kick. "Now let's go kick some demon ass."

Wyatt reached for Melinda's shoulder bag that was lying next to the couch and handed it to his sister. Melinda put it over her shoulder and took her brothers' hands. Wyatt closed his eyes and orbed them back to the underworld.

(-v-)

The orbs died down and left the Siblings standing back in the dark and dankly Underworld. They turned their attention to another presence entering the cave.

"I see you're back," Siles said, making his way deeper into the cave.

Wyatt stepped forward, holding his arms protectively at his sides as Chris and Melinda came up behind him. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"The name's Siles, I'm the head Power Broker," Siles said. "You met my minions, if I'm correct?"

Chris moved past Wyatt's arm before asking, "You're the one that's working for Dormain, aren't you?"

"He approached me, yes," Siles said as he began to pace the grainy ground, his hands neatly tucked behind his back. "But I'm not working for him."

"Who's he working with then?" Melinda asked as she grew tired of the demon's runaround games.

Siles smirked, "I see you're alive, no doubt the work of my useless minions."

Melinda tightened her hands into fists, her nails pricking her palms as she continued to tighten the grip. "You were plotting with him to kill me, weren't you?"

"What can I say, I'm evil!" Siles said, laughing. "I like to watch little witches squirm, especially those of Warren decent."

Melinda's nose flared with anger as she dug her hand into her bag and removed a potion from it. With a grunt she hurled the potion at Siles' feet.

Siles stood stunned for a moment, expecting to be vanquished but nothing happened. He looked up and snickered at Melinda. "You call that a vanquishing potion?"

Melinda scoffed. "Just you wait,"

Siles' forehead began to crease as he felt a burning sensation crawling up his legs. Nothing could be seen but he could feel it beneath his clothes. It felt like acid was eating away at his flesh as it began to bubble and peel. "No," he muttered in pain. "No!"

The Siblings each took a few steps back as the potion's effects began to increase. Siles' flesh became enflamed, his eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the ground, no longer able to keep his burning body standing. He withered on the ground as his scolding body finally turned to dust, the spirits from the Wasteland carrying his remains away.

"Whoa," Chris exclaimed. "What was that?"

"Just an acid potion," Melinda said simply. Her brothers kept their surprise stares. "Mom taught me the potion for in case of emergencies," Wyatt and Chris still looked stunned. "Look, he tried to get me killed, he had it coming." She said pointing a finger at her brothers.

"May I never get on your bad side," Wyatt said.

"Ditto," Chris agreed.

The Siblings turned once more as they heard the echo of clapping hands. "Nicely done," Dormain said as he flamed in where Siles stood a few seconds ago, still clapping.

"Dormain, I assume," Chris said as the Siblings came together.

"Well, well," Dormain began, a smug grin plastered on his face. "I see you got over your witch rather quickly."

"Don't you dare talk about her," Chris said, through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Dormain taunted, before turning to the youngest Halliwell. "How is it that you're still alive?"

Melinda narrowed her eyes at the vulgar demon. She couldn't believe the amount of hatred she felt at that moment, not only because he was a contributing factor in her almost losing her life but he was now insulting her grieving brother. She really wished she had made another acid potion. This demon was begging to be vanquished.

"Let's just say you underestimated the love of family," Melinda said. "My brothers would never let me die."

Dormain nodded before lifting his hand and waving it across the room. In a flare of blood red light, a bunch of minion demons materialized. "Let's test that theory, shall be?"

The minion demons stormed ahead, ready to attach as Domain simply turned on his heal and headed towards the exit.

"He's getting away!" Wyatt yelled.

With great force Melinda flicked her wrists, eliminating three demons at once with her exploding ability. Chris waved his arm and sent a bunch of them crashing into the back wall, leaving them to fall on top of each other.

"Stand back!" Wyatt ordered his Siblings as he raised his hands, concentrating on calling upon his energy blasts. An orange glow emanated from his raised hands, causing the demons that were rushing towards them to be instantly obliterated. Wyatt hardly used this power as it tended to drain him but he knew he had no choice at that moment. He just hoped he'd have enough strength to help his brother and sister vanquish Dormain.

"Wyatt, are you okay?" Melinda asked, concerned wrapping her hands around her brother's arm.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Wyatt assured her. "We need to get Dormain."

Together the Siblings ran out of the cave, hoping to catch up with Dormain before he disappeared again.

After checking a few other caverns, they finally tracked Dormain down. He was standing before an altar that was built into the wall. It looked like a little fountain but instead of sparkling water, thick black liquid came out of the center of the pentagram that was drawn on the wall. He was chanting incoherently.

"Hey!" Chris yelled, announcing their arrival. "We're not finished with you yet!"

Dormain turned to look over his shoulder. "Next time, witches," he said as flames surrounded his body.

Melinda immediately thrust out her hands, extending her fingers. He freezing ability stopped Domain for a moment, but it wasn't strong enough, he was fighting through it.

"Okay, vanquishing spell?" Wyatt asked, hopeful.

"I thought you took it," Chris said, looking at Wyatt, panic filling his voice.

"You two would be so lost without me," Melinda said, rolling her eyes. She dug her hand into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper that contained their saving glory. The vanquishing spell. She quickly unfolded the paper and held it out for her brothers to see before they began their chant.

"_Demon of darkness in our sight,_

_Give way to a glorifying light,_

_You shall be vanquished by the Power Of Three_

_With your demise, we will be set free._"

Melinda's freeze finally wore off as Dormain looked stunned at the ground, his own flames beginning to lick at his skin. He screamed as the flames intensified, clinging to his clothes. "No!" he roared.

Melinda grasped her brothers' hands. "Come on, we have to finish him!"

Wyatt and Chris both stood up straight, determined to see this demon suffer.

"_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free!_" Melinda began.

Chris and Wyatt soon joined her chant.

"I'm one of many!" Dormain yelled as the flames licked at his skin.

The Siblings kept on chanting, ignoring the demons rants. A blue light shone around them. Power started to build up. A forceful wind started to build up around them. "_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free!_" The siblings chanted.

Melinda's grip tightened around her brothers' hands. They summoned the power from one another. The wind finally turned into a whirling vortex around them, protecting them from any harm. Dormain growled as he threw a fireball at them but it bounced off the vortex, not leaving a scratch

"If I don't kill you, another demon will!" Dormain screamed, trying to contain the pain he felt. The blue light that surrounded the siblings shot over to Dormain and took him over.

"_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free!_" The siblings chanted one last time.

"You will never be free!" Dormain screamed as he imploded, his particles scattering.

The siblings turned their heads away. The only thing left of Dormain was scorch marks on the ground, he was gone, finally. All of them slowly turned their heads back. Melinda brushed stray hair out of her face.

"The Power Of Three," Melinda said, breathing sigh of relief. She turned around and embraced her brothers. She closed her eyes as she clung onto them.

"I love you, guys," she whispered into their ears, grateful that everything was finally over.

"Love you, too," Wyatt and Chris said wrapping their arms tightly around Melinda.

Melinda smiled happily as a tingling sensation took her over. Orbs collected the Siblings and carried them home. Safe and sound.

(-v-)

The following night Melinda came through the kitchen door of Piper's restaurant, balancing three plates in hands. All three plates contained gourmet food, some of the Siblings' favourites. She moved over to the table where her brothers were sitting, chatting and sipping their beers. They had decided to come to the restaurant and celebrate their first big _Power Of Three Vanquish_ and to spend some time together.

"Here you go," Melinda announced. "Dinner is served!" She placed a plate in front of Wyatt and then one in front of Chris.

"This smells awesome!" Chris complimented, looking at the contents of his plate. Chris sniffed at the aroma of the beef lasagna.

"Well, thank Antonio, he went all out!" Melinda said, placing her plate of chicken pot pie on the table and joining her brothers.

Wyatt and Chris looked at Melinda. "How are you feeling?" Wyatt asked.

"Better than new," Melinda said with a smile.

"And you?" Melinda asked, looking at Chris, hoping for a positive answer as well.

Chris nodded his head, "Working on it,"

"I'm glad," Wyatt said. "And I promise to never interfere in your life again. I saw where that got me."

"I know you did it because you care," Chris said.

"Yeah, but I've learnt my lesson," Wyatt smiled.

Melinda finally changed the subject. "Listen, guys, I never said thank you,"

"For what?" Wyatt asked.

"For what?" Melinda echoed. "For saving my life, that's what."

"It's our job," Chris said, confidently.

"We're always going to be there for each other," Wyatt said. "It's what family does."

Melinda lifted her drink. "A toast," she announced. Wyatt and Chris both lifted their glasses. "To family and to the Power Of Three,"

They clinked their glasses before digging into their meals. The Siblings happily ate and enjoyed each others company. Melinda smiled at her brothers, feeling content and for the first time in a while, happy. She loved being with them and spending time with her family. She was grateful for her brothers, grateful to be alive but most importantly she was most grateful for being a part of The Power Of Three.

(-v-)

**Thanks for reading the new chapter. If you liked it, reviews would be lovely to receive, if not, your comments would still be appreciated.**


End file.
